


Untangling the Web

by NickyM96



Category: ReyEm, Yemin - Fandom, YeminDizi
Genre: F/M, TurkishDizi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 47,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyM96/pseuds/NickyM96
Summary: After their terrible split over the summer  following the cheating scandal, Reyhan and Emir have finally gotten their relationship back on track. But a series of unfortunate events leads Reyhan to believe someone means them harm. How can she untangle the web Cemre has spun and protect her family members, especially the most vulnerable one of all?
Relationships: Emir/Reyhan, Reyhan/Emir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

  
  


Her nerves get the better of her and Reyhan finds herself racing to the bathroom to get rid of the large cup of coffee she just drank.

“It’s not like this is the first time you’ve done this,” she reminds her mirror image after she’s done being sick, the eyes in the reflection red rimmed and decidedly unromantic. “You’re just seducing your husband.”

Being with Emir that first time wasn’t completely unpleasant, she’ll admit. But it was more like something she was taught had to be done to be a proper wife. So she’d done it. And once Emir made his anger filled vow to never touch her again, she was hurt. Her pride was hurt. But deep down she was relieved she didn’t have to repeat the experience with someone she barely knew. 

Their reconciliation after their summer apart brought up feelings Reyhan had never felt before. She and Emir were closer than they had ever been and suddenly, she realized she wanted to be with him again. And when he suggested they go away and spend a few nights in a hotel after their little ring ceremony in the park two months ago, she knew he wanted to be with her too.

“ _What do you think?_ ” Emir had asked her as he took her hand and guided her into the hotel. He knew she had hardly ever had this opportunity. She had gone from life in her little village to life in the Tarhun Mansion. No time, or money, for hotel stays in between. Especially not one as fancy as that one had been.

The room had been especially beautiful. It had been decorated with roses and balloons that made Reyhan smile. A bottle of champagne sat next to a box of chocolate on the table by the entrance and Emir had decided to chill it for later. While he went out to get ice, she picked up one of the roses to inhale its sweet scent. And a voice from out in the hall froze her blood.

_“Emircim! What a coincidence!”_

Reyhan had simply closed her eyes and let out a big sigh.

What in the world was Cemre doing there?


	2. Chapter 2

Cemre, as it turns out, was at the hotel as a favor to her mother. Supposedly. Reyhan had tuned out the completely fake sounding reasoning Cemre had given Emir as to how she just so happened to end up at the same hotel, at the same time, in the room right next to them. But he seemed to believe what Cemre was saying so Reyhan wasn’t about to tell him any different. She had learned that going up against Cemre without hard proof was pointless.

So that’s how they all ended up going down to the hotel restaurant for dinner. Cemre hadn’t been at the park for the family outing that day and missed the ring ceremony. She insisted on treating them to dinner as a celebration. Reyhan knew it would be easier to just endure the dinner than to try to get out of it. Surprisingly, Emir had looked annoyed. 

_“Join the club, Honey,”_ her inner thoughts had said as she tried to hold back a smirk. Maybe one day he’ll put his foot down and set some boundaries for Cemre. But for now, she’ll let him deal with his clingy best friend.

Ten minutes into the dinner and Reyhan had wished she’d protested harder against this meal. Cemre was insufferable. She was deliberately bringing up past events she shared with Emir to exclude Reyhan. And Reyhan had had enough.

 _“Sevgilim,”_ she had murmured sweetly to Emir, giving herself a mental pat on the back when she noted the way Cemre scowled when Emir turned away from her to give Reyhan his undivided attention. _“I just realized I forgot something very important. I’m going to the front desk to see if they can help me.”_

Emir had tried to come with her, but she stopped him. They only would have ended up in the same situation they’re in now with Cemre next door to them plotting God only knew what to interrupt them further. Reyhan had to get them away from the woman. Changing hotels wasn’t an option. But changing rooms was. If she worked quickly, and got the help she was looking for from the hotel staff, she just might be able to pull it off.


	3. Chapter 3

Forty five minutes later, she had heard the key in the door of their new room and Emir tentatively call out her name. She couldn’t hide the smile on her lips or the flush on her cheeks. She still couldn’t believe she had had the nerve to do this.

_ “In here,” _ she had answered him, letting him know where she was. His smile had matched her own when he saw her in the tub, wearing nothing but bubbles.

_ “I hear you’re looking for someone to help you wash your back.” _

Her cheeks had flushed even more when she remembered the text she had sent him - and the picture along with it - to get him to so abruptly leave his dinner with Cemre. 

_ “Don’t get shy on me now,” _ he had said as he rolled up the sleeves to his shirt to avoid getting it wet. He had slowly prowled towards her, like a big, dangerous cat with his prey in his sights. Suddenly Reyhan had felt as if she couldn’t breathe unless he touched her. And then he did …

Reyhan blinks away the memory, noting the goofy grin she’s now wearing. That night had changed everything. She doesn’t know how they went months without touching each other. This week he’s been away on business has been torture. It comes on the heels of such stressful times when they could barely find the time and energy to hold each other through the tears and anguish of all they’ve been through.

Immediately following their ring ceremony, and upon their return from the hotel, Cavidan had been shot. A man had walked up to her right on their own property and simply shot her. They barely had time to deal with that before the police arrested and detained Hikmet for organizing the shooting. Then Suna went away. And then Hikmet was injured. He was just released from the hospital and it’s been both physically and emotionally draining learning to live with how he is now. All Reyhan wants is some time with Emir. They need to relax and recharge and they manage to do that by being together.

He seemed to like her surprise at the hotel two months ago. Reyhan is eager to see how he’ll like the surprise she has waiting for him tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Emir has been away on a business trip all week. So when he walks through the doors of the mansion, he only has one thought on his mind … Reyhan.

Instead, he’s faced with a different reality.

“Emir. Welcome home,  _ Canim _ ,” Cemre greets him, and he finds himself wondering for not the first time why she’s in his home. He really isn’t sure if she’s living there or if she’s just always visiting. 

The way she’s ordering Nigar to get his luggage, it would appear she’s living there. He will have to remember to have a talk with Nigar and the rest to remind them who gives the orders. And it’s not the guests. No matter how much at home they’ve made themselves. 

“I got my bags. Thanks, Nigar,” Emir insists. “I’ll take them myself and say hello to Reyhan. She’s in the room?”

“Well she’s not here greeting her husband like a good wife should,” Cemre mutters, drawing a side eyed glance from Emir.

“What was that?” he asks, not sure if he really heard what he thought he heard.

“Nothing,” Cemre says, a forced smile on her face. “But why don’t you let me fix you something to eat. You must be hungry after being on the road for so long. Plus, I have something important to talk to you about. If Reyhan couldn’t be bothered to meet you, then surely she can wait a few minutes.”

“Cemre!”

“Please, Emir. It’s really important.”

He sighs, and stares longingly at the bedroom door. He’s too eager to see Reyhan. Cemre will have to wait.

“Give me five minutes,” he finally agrees. Quite reluctantly. He still isn’t sure what business Cemre has in the mansion, but it may be time to gently urge her to get back to her own life so that she stops interfering in his. 

At Cemre’s pout he simply rolls his eyes in exasperation. Definitely time to get her out of his hair.

Walking into the room, his eyes land on the couch and what awaits him there. It has him stopping in his tracks and he barely has enough brain cells left to remember to close the door.

“Welcome home,” Reyhan says, a small shy smile on her face belying the seductive way she’s stretched out in front of him. Her hair falls in shiny, loose waves over one shoulder. One bare shoulder, he notes, the shirt she’s wearing far too large to fit properly.

“I borrowed your shirt,” she tells him needlessly. 

He bites his lip as his eyes roam her body, from her huge eyes down to her bare feet, with what seems like miles of bare skin in between. His shirt comes to her mid thighs, and he finds himself fascinated with how long her legs are. How has he never noticed her legs before? That particular topic will definitely require more investigation in the future.

He’s hypnotized as she slowly stands and walks towards him. Before he realizes he’s reached for her, she’s in his arms and he’s lifting her up, spinning her around so that her back lands against the door leading into the sleeping area of their room. He nuzzles her neck, breathing in the sweet scent she always wears and placing a tiny line of kisses. He blindly reaches for the door handle to get into the bedroom and get closer to the bed when the sound of a different door opening pauses his journey.

“You said five min-…” 

A gasp cuts the sentence short and he angrily looks towards the intruder.

“Cemre,” he growls when realization sinks in.

He hears a slight surprised squeak out of Reyyan as she desperately tries to get out of his arms. Her wiggling isn’t do much to help his present state of arousal, so he sets her down, cringing when she runs into the bedroom and slams the door behind her. Shutting him out. 

“Out,” is all he says, stomping towards Cemre and so he can make sure that door is closed and locked this time.

“Emir,” Cemre whimpers.

“Out,” he repeats, wondering why she’s still standing there. “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

He slams the door in her face. Probably a bit harder than is necessary. He wonders what’s the possibility of picking things up with Reyhan right where they left off. But when he makes it into the bedroom, he sees her on the bed. Fully clothed. In pair of pajamas that don’t exactly scream sexy.

With a resigned sigh, he changes his clothes and climbs in the bed with her, relieved when she turns to cuddles in his arms. 

“For the record,” he says, kissing her cheek. “I really loved my surprise. You’re so sweet. And at the same time, very sexy, Reyhan  _ Hanim _ . I’m a lucky man.”

“Don’t try and sweet talk me,” she warns playfully. “You should be trying to make it up to me.”

He gets a huge grin as he rolls her over on top of her. Making it up to her is exactly what he intends to do. 


	5. Chapter 5

At breakfast the next morning, Reyhan sits completely embarrassed, the recipient of some pretty nasty glances from Cemre. Emir’s huge hand covering her own is the only indication she has that he senses her discomfort. It makes her feel a little better that he isn’t oblivious to Cemre’s effect on her. 

“Welcome home, Son,” Cavidan greets when she arrives to the table. “You snuck in last night and didn’t even come to see me. I trust the trip went well?”

“Very well,” Emir assures her. “And it was very late when I got in last night. I didn’t want to bother anyone.”

“Well, I’m sure you are going to want to rest today. Although from what Cemre says, you might need to take your wife shopping for proper bedtime attire. I hear she’s… lacking in that area.”

Cavidan and Cemre both turn a disgusted glare in her direction. Reyhan is so mortified that her breakfast refuses to stay down. 

“Excuse me,” she barely manages to say before rushing from the table and into her bathroom to be violently ill. 

Emir also excuses himself from the table and is waiting for her when she gets out. He gives her a sympathetic look. 

“Let’s go somewhere,” he suggests. 

All she does is stare, one perfectly manicured eyebrow lifting in question.

“And no,” he winces. “Not pajamas shopping. I don’t know what’s gotten into Cemre lately. She shouldn’t have barged in on us and she definitely shouldn’t be talking about you to my mother.” 

Reyhan just shakes her head and goes to get her coat and purse. If Emir can’t see that Cemre is doing all this because she’s in love with him, then she’s not going to point it out. Instead, she decides to take him up on his offer to get away for a little while. She doesn’t even care where they go. Just as long as they’re together. 

“Where are we going?” she wonders once they get into the car and turn onto the main street right outside the property. Her breathing gets much easier the further away she gets from the two snakes currently taking up residence in the mansion. 

“I hadn’t thought much about it,” Emir says with a shrug. He reaches across the console to grab her hand and places a gentle kiss there. “I noticed your stress. I just wanted to get you out of there. You feeling okay?”

She smiles at how sweet and attentive he’s being. 

“Much better now,” she assures him. She’s always better when she’s with Emir. The past week was a struggle for her. Not only because of the constant torture from Cavidan and Cemre. But everything seemed to rub her the wrong way. She even found herself getting into little spats with Zeynep and ended up having to apologize to the sweet girl on more than one occasion. 

She realizes now that she just missed him. Nothing seemed right without him there. Turning to look at him, she smiles again at him and at the fact he always seems to have that sexy little grin just for her, his dimple almost winking at her. Taunting her. That dimple is too irresistible and she leans over to bite it.

“What was that?” he laughs, rubbing at his cheek. “Did you just bite me?”

“Do you mind?” She suddenly starts to worry that she’s being a little too aggressive. “I’ve been, um … reading things.”

“Oh really?” A slow grin spreads across his face. “What kind of things?” 

She buries her face in her hands. This is nothing at all like the article she read in that women’s magazine.  _ 20 Ways to Drive Your Lover Wild _ . The article had offered a wealth of information. The ideas seemed good at the time. But she’s realizing now that her execution of them might need a little work. 

“Hey,” she hears him whisper just before the car slows to a stop. “Are you crying?”

She sniffles loudly and realizes that she is in fact crying. Great. The article definitely didn’t mention tears as a turn on. She doesn’t even know why, aside from major embarrassment in front of her husband, she’s crying in the first place.

“ I'm fine,” she says once she gets herself under control. “Sorry about … “

She points to his cheek where she had bit him earlier. He just smiles, his sneaky grin giving her pause. 

“You do realize what this means, right?”

At her blank look, he continues.

“It means that now, I get to bite you, too.”

Now she’s really starting to worry. The look on his face is far too wicked. And it’s causing a flutter in her stomach she doesn’t understand. It’s a sense of excitement. Anticipation. She’s suddenly very eager to get to wherever they’re going. She looks out the window and she can’t keep the look of confusion off her face when she finally notices where they’ve stopped. 

“We came to see Kemal  _ Abi _ ?”


	6. Chapter 6

_ “The fire was set on purpose. Someone may have been trying to kill you.” _

The words bounce around both of their minds as Emir maneuvers the car back down Kemal’s driveway. The trip to his uncle’s didn’t go as Emir had planned. His plan was just to get the keys to the cabin he and Reyhan had spent that one night at and take her back up there today. It was quiet and remote and actually very romantic. He had tried acting like he was there against his will last time. But by the time she had curled up with him in the bed, he was ready to stay there for the rest of their lives. Which apparently wasn’t meant to be that long if their would be murderer had had his way. 

_ “The fire was set on purpose.”  _

Emir can’t get the words Kemal had said out his head. He had assumed the fire started because he didn’t extinguish the campfire properly. He had assumed it was just an accident caused by his carelessness. All this time, he had been assuming the wrong thing. 

_ “Someone may have been trying to kill you.” _

But who, Emir wonders. And why? What possible reason would someone have to set the cabin on fire while Emir and Reyhan slept inside? 

“Why would someone do this?” Reyhan asks, echoing his own silent queries. 

“I have no idea,” he answers, equally as flabbergasted by the new information. He looks over and his breath catches when he realizes what could have happened to her. He reaches across to grab her hand, needing the contact. 

“It’ll be fine,” he promises. “We’ll find out who did this.”

He hopes. 

The rest of the trip to Zafer’s is made in silence. They had decided to go to Zafer after leaving Kemal’s in hopes of maybe getting a clue to what happened that night. Aside from Reyhan, he’s the only other person who knew where they were because he took them both. Hopefully he’ll remember if he had noticed anything unusual that day. 

Once they arrive, the two solemnly make their way to the door and are ushered inside almost immediately. 

“What’s up with you two?” Zafer asks cheerfully. “You look like someone died.”

Reyhan pales and wobbles on her feet. Emir catches her and leads her to the couch to sit. 

“Get her some water, please,” Emir quietly requests his friend before turning back to his wife. “Are you going to be okay?” 

She gives him a tiny smile and a nod. He places a kiss on her forehead. 

When Zafer gets back with the water, they explain to him what’s going on. He’s stunned speechless. 

“We can’t figure out who even knew we were up there,” Emir explains. 

“Aside from the two of us,” Zafer starts, pointing to Reyhan and then himself. “Only your uncle knew because we had to get the keys and make sure it was okay to use the place.”

“I told Narin because she was there when we got the keys,” Reyhan asks. “And that’s all. I didn’t tell anyone in the house, not even Melike. We stopped for food on the way up there. No one else could have known.”

She nervously rubs the spot between her eyes and Emir is starting to worry about how stressed she’s getting. He’s never seen her quite this upset. 

“How about you, Zafer?” Emir asks. “Did anyone call and ask where we were?”

“I only told your father that you two were going to be away for a few days,” Zafer says with a shrug. “No one really asked about you …. wait a minute! I just remembered. Cemre kept calling, but I wouldn’t answer her. And Suna called. She’s the only one I told about the cabin. But I made her promise not to tell anyone.”

“Let’s see if she kept that promise.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I technically kept my promise … I didn’t really  _ tell  _ anyone.” 

They watch a red faced Suna try to explain on the video chat screen they have opened on Zafer’s laptop.

“What do you mean by  _ technically _ ?” Zafer asks her.

“The call was on speakerphone,” Suna confesses. “So technically, you told her.”

An impish grin crosses her face and the guys can’t help but laugh at the girl, Zafer as much of an older brother to the girl as Emir. He’s known her since she was in diapers. 

But Suna’s choice of words is caught by Reyhan and she’s the one who asks the question.

“Told who?”

“Cemre. She was the one who wanted me to call Zafer. Insisted, actually. And I remember being annoyed because I didn’t care where you were. As you recall, I wasn’t really speaking to you at the time.” Suna is embarrassed at her memories of the way she treated Reyhan. “I’m really sorry about that, by the way. I don’t know what had ....”

A puzzled look comes across Suna’s face, making her stop in the middle of her sentence.

“Reyhan? Are you okay? You went pale all of a sudden.”

“She hasn’t been feeling well,” Emir admits, his attention on his wife now. “Suna, we’ll talk to you later, okay?”

He ends the chat and puts the back of his hand to Reyhan’s forehead.

“You really are pale. What’s going on?”

“She did it,” Reyhan gasps, her breaths starting to come faster and shallower. “She really tried to kill us.”

“Who … Suna?” Zafer asks, completely lost at what’s going on.

“Cemre! Cemre tried to kill us.”

“Cemre? No way,” Emir insists. “She wouldn’t do anything like that.”

“You  _ think  _ she wouldn’t,” Reyhan says, her voice coming out in almost a scream as she gets more and more upset. “You don’t ever believe me when I tell you about the things she does. But she would do something like this, Emir. You don’t know her as well as you think you do.”

“But this is Cemre we’re talking about. I’ve known her all my life,” Emir reminds her.

Little does he know, his words are like a slap in Reyhan’s face.

“And you’ve only known me for barely a year. And in that time, I’ve lied so much that my word is automatically to be doubted,” she spits at him. “Is that what you’re saying? Is that what you believe? That I’m making this up?”

“That’s not what I meant,” Emir tries to back track. “But …”

“When have I ever lied to you? Yet, you never believe me about anything,” Reyhan sniffs, tears starting to flood her face. “Not if it has to do with Cemre. Cemre was drugging your sister for months and you didn’t believe me. I had the proof in my hands until she dumped the pills down the drain. Suna could have died!”

“But the tests …”

“I don’t care! I don’t care what those fake test results showed! I know what I saw with my eyes and what I held in my hands,” Reyhan yells. “Do you know what else I held in my hands? A letter written by your own mother admitting that Cemre was the person who set you up in that fake affair. Cemre had a woman pretend to be your lover and set it up for me to see. Does that sound like the Cemre you know?”

Emir opens his mouth, but Zafer interrupts him before he can say anything else. The man doesn’t seem to understand he’s in a losing battle and every word he says in the wrong one.

“How about we all just calm down.” Zafer steps in between the two combatants, placing an arm around an unsteady looking Reyhan. “Reyhan, why don’t you have a seat and Emir will bring you some tea.”

Emir just glares at Zafer, slapping his arm away from Reyhan.

“Hands off my wife,” he growls at his friend, stepping between Zafer and Reyhan.

“Fine,” Zafer says, lifting his hands in the air. He tries to hide his grin but is largely unsuccessful. “I’ll make the tea. You make nice with your wife.”

Emir gets Reyhan settled on the couch and sits next to her. He takes a deep breath to gather his thoughts before speaking this time. He doesn’t want to say the wrong thing again.

“Listen,” he starts, taking her hand in his. “I’m really sorry I upset you. Let’s start this conversation again … okay?”

“I can’t,” Reyhan says, letting out a little cry. “I can’t do this. I can’t fight you. I can’t fight her. I can’t fight your mother. Not anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“Cemre actually tried to kill us, Emir.”

Emir wisely keeps his mouth shut this time.

“I can’t risk getting in her way. Not now.”

The finality and certainty in her voice alerts Emir that something is seriously wrong.

“Reyhan, you’re scaring me. What’s going on?”

Tears fill her eyes again and she wipes them away as they fall down her cheeks.

“I think I might be pregnant.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Where’s Reyhan?”

Zafer comes out of the kitchen where he had been giving Emir and Reyhan some privacy. 

“In one of the guest rooms resting,” Emir tells him, the fatigue evident in his voice. “I hope you don’t mind. It’s been a long day. And she’s tired.”

Zafer sets the tea on the table and moves to his bar area. Emir looks like he needs something a lot stronger than tea.

“She thinks she’s pregnant,” Emir says.

Drinks forgotten, Zafer goes back to sit with him.

“Reyhan?” Zafer asks stupidly, before realizing what he said. Of course he’s talking about Reyhan.

“I’m faced with impossible choices, Zafer,” Emir sighs. “I don’t know what to do. It’s not like I don’t believe Reyhan or believe in her. Because I do. I know she wouldn’t lie to me about something like this. But at the same time, how can I believe any of these accusations against Cemre?”

“The way I see it, there is no choice to make,” Zafer says. “Reyhan is your wife. If you want her to remain your wife, then I would suggest you not go against her on this. Not unless you have hard proof.”

“Proof?”

“Reyhan gave us three specific incidents. I say we look into each one and find the truth for ourselves.”

Emir rubs his beard and nods. Zafer is right. He can’t automatically discount what his own wife is saying just because he can’t see the possibility of Cemre being guilty. He needs to find proof one way or the other.

Just then, Reyhan walks out of the guest room and comes towards him.

“I thought you were resting,” he says, placing a hand on her face to stroke her cheek.

She surprises him by wrapping her arms around his neck and falling into his own arms.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers. “I got really upset and made a big deal out of everything.”

He takes a minute to hold her close, reveling in the sensation of her body against his. Zafer is right. This is his wife. He shouldn’t be against her in this.

“This is a big deal,” he assures her. “You are a big deal. Our baby a big deal.”

“Possible baby,” she giggles. “I said I think.”

“You have good instincts,” Emir admits. He puts his hand on her stomach. “I believe you about this. And about the Cemre matter. Zafer and I were just about to start looking into things with her. We want to find out the truth.”

“That’s all I’m asking,” Reyhan says, touched that he’s doing this for her. “Not that you believe me right now. But that you at least believe  _ in me _ enough to search for your own answers.”

He pulls her closer to him.

“Always,” he promises, kissing her in the forehead. They all move to the table and sit around the computer to get to work. “Now let's get started. Let’s find out what Cemre has been up to.”


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Reyhan starts dozing off on Emir’s arm, the three of them had done as much as they could that evening. 

“Let’s call it a night,” Zafer suggests. “There’s not much more we can do until we get the information Kemal  _ abi _ and Suna’s doctor promised to send.”

Those had been interesting conversations, to say the least. They had first called Kemal to let him know their suspicions about Cemre being the one to set the fire at the mountain cabin. He’d had an investigator looking into the fire, but without much success because there was no place to start. Now that there’s a suspect, they can look into traffic cameras to see if her car was spotted anywhere near the cabin around the time of the fire. Although with the cabin being so remote, the best they could expect to get would be footage of her car going that direction and coming back. Once the main highway ended, so would the traffic cam footage. There wouldn’t be any video evidence of her being at the cabin.

There was also a mysterious and anonymous call to 911 that day reporting a fire. But the caller - a woman - ended the call without giving any details. The investigators are trying to get a copy of the recording to see if the voice belongs to Cemre. But even if it does, what will that prove? The problem is that short of Cemre confessing to setting the fire, there isn’t really a way to prove she did it. 

Proof of the fire isn’t really what they’re waiting on from Kemal, however. The investigators Kemal had worked with over the summer to prove Emir innocent of the fake affair stopped their search once they had the woman’s name and confession. This time they’re searching deeper to see if Cemre has any connection with the woman. Again, the information may not be solid proof that Cemre hired the woman to set Emir up, but Emir has to admit that all these coincidences are starting to seem suspicious. 

After setting Kemal’s investigators to their tasks, they next listened to Reyhan’s story about the drugs. 

“I got suspicious because of Suna’s strange attachment to Cemre when I came back home,” she had explained. “Suna just wasn’t acting right and I began to wonder if she was taking her medication at all. I noticed her pills running low when she should have had plenty. Then the next day, I noticed Cemre with a guy in front of the house. She looked like she was buying something from him. And that day, Suna’s pills had mysteriously been replenished.”

“You think Cemre was buying drugs from him?” Emir had wondered. “And you didn’t say anything then?”

“You hated me,” Reyhan had quietly reminded him, a heartbreaking sadness in her voice. “You had already warned me to mind my own business.”

Emir had winced when he remembered how he treated her. 

She continued to explain how she managed to get one of the pills tested at the pharmacy and learning they weren’t at all what Suna should have been taking. How she tried to take the pills to the police, but Cemre dumped them down the drain instead. How the drug test mysteriously came back clean. 

That’s where Suna’s doctor came into this little investigation of theirs. Emir had called him to try to make sense of the test results. What the doctor told him was the most suspicious of all. And it may just be the nail in Cemre’s coffin. He had promised to get back to them when he confirmed his suspicions.

Just when they were headed off to bed, the doctor called back, a strange excitement in his voice. 

“Emir  _ Bey _ , I’m sorry to call so late. But you presented me with such a puzzling scenario that I couldn’t help but investigate immediately!”

“Go ahead, Doctor. We’re listening.”

Emir set the phone to speaker mode and sets it in the middle of the table so they all can hear.”

“Yes. Okay, then. Let’s lay this all out,” he starts, getting a professorial tone in his voice. “Over the summer while you, your mother, and your wife were away from the home, a caretaker was responsible for Suna  _ hanim  _ and administered all her medications. Is that correct?”

They didn’t want to have Cemre’s name floating around too many places. So they just referred to her as the caretaker when speaking with the doctor. When they confirm he’s got it all right so far, he continues.

“But upon returning to the home, you, Reyhan  _ hanim _ , began to suspect the caretaker of giving the wrong medication while the caretaker insisted on giving the right medication. So you all ordered a drug test, the results of which could not verify Reyhan  _ hanim’s  _ suspicions. But they also didn’t support the caretaker’s account, either.”

That gets Emir’s attention.

“I don’t get it. What exactly are you saying?” he asks in confusion. 

“What I’m saying,” the doctor says, “is that the drug test was clean. None of the medication Reyhan  _ hanim  _ suspected the caretaker was giving showed up. But also absent in the results were the medication the caretaker claimed she was giving. So either your caretaker was lying about giving Suna  _ hanim  _ her medication or ...”

“Or the drug test results were falsified,” Emir finishes for him, finally understanding what’s happening. He saw with his own eyes how Suna was taking what he thought were her normal pills. He knows for a fact that medication should have shown up on the drug test results.

“That would be my conclusion. Someone changed the results of the drug test,” the doctor agreed. “But their mistake was removing all traces of any of the medications in Suna  _ hanim’s _ system. Even the ones that were supposed to be there. To a professional, these results make no sense.”

Emir looks around the table at the equally stunned faces staring back at him. What has Cemre been doing? Rather, what  _ else  _ has Cemre been doing? And how has Emir missed all the signs pointing to his so called best friend being so deceitful?

He takes Reyhan’s hand and places a kiss on the back. He can’t help but wonder what else she has endured because of Cemre. Or how he’s ever going to make it up to her.


	10. Chapter 10

“I know she’s done more to you than you’ve told me,” Emir says to Reyhan later as they’re settling down in the bed. They decided to stay the night at Zafer’s since it was already so late. Plus now, neither of them are anxious to go back to the mansion. Not while Cemre is living there.

“Nothing I can prove,” Reyhan shrugs. “I only have my suspicions about certain events. But they’re all in the past.”

They climb in the bed after changing their clothes and get into their usual sleeping position, his arm wrapped around her while she rests her head on his chest.

“I thought you two used to get along. What happened?”

Reyhan thinks about it for a minute, wondering how far back it all goes. And she realizes it started the minute she stepped into the mansion.

“She’s never liked me,” Rehyan admits. “I don’t know how well you remember our wedding, but I almost backed out. Right before I got into my wedding clothes, Cemre came to me. She told me that you two loved each other. And that I was keeping you from marrying the woman you really loved. I felt so guilty that, oath or not, I didn’t think I could go with the wedding.”

“But you obviously did,” he points out, stroking her hair tenderly. She lets out an adorable yawn that prompts him to place a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

“Obviously,” she smiles. “Melike had overheard our conversation and set me straight about Cemre. She assured me you two were just friends. I got dressed, said  _ ‘Evet’ _ , and here we are.”

Emir can only thank God over and over that she went through with the wedding. Reyhan has turned out to be the best thing in his life. It’s breaking his heart to realize how many times he’s come close to losing her. And all because of Cemre.

“What else do you suspect?”

She stiffens next to him and he just continues to stroke her hair until she relaxes again.

“ _ L _ _ ü _ _ tfen _ ,” he pleads. “Tell me. I think I need to know it all.”

“I can’t know for sure,” she continues to hedge. “But I believe that every time you were mad at me, to the point of being ready to divorce me - every time I had no idea what you were mad about - I believe she was the reason. Either Cemre or your mother.”

“Possibly both together.” Emir is sickened by the realization. “It makes sense.”

“When  _ Dayı _ proclaimed you would be getting married, I believe Cemre and your mom decided Cemre would be your lucky bride. But then I arrived and messed up their plans. They’ve been trying to drive me away every since. It would explain a lot. My so called online friend that ended up kidnapping me? I never corresponded with that guy. Cemre was the one who gave me that computer, actually. My guess is that she’s messaged him, pretending to be me.”

“And I was stupid enough to believe,” Emir sighs, ashamed at himself for his part in her continued torture.

“That date,” she says quietly. “That beautiful dinner date by the ocean. The one that ended with you throwing money at me.”

He closes his eyes to hold in the tears of shame. He doesn’t deserve her forgiveness. She’s right. The date was beautiful. He had gotten so wrapped up in her that he had almost forgotten about his plans for revenge. He wishes now that he had. He wishes now that that beautiful memory can remain a beautiful memory instead of the bittersweet horror show he turned it into.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers. “I thought you were only interested in my money. That’s no explanation for what I did to you, though.”

“You made me feel so cheap,” she confesses. He hears her sniff and realizes that she’s crying too. “And I never understood why. But I’m guessing Cemre had something to do with it.”

“She had taken you on that shopping trip,” Emir recalls. “And then she called me to tell me how much money you had spent. That, combined with the backdated document about the company shares …. I’m such a fool.”

“We didn’t really know each other then, Emir. But know this,” she starts, rolling over so that she can look him directly in the eyes. “Know that this, what we have right here, right now … this is everything to me. You are everything to me. I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. And I would do anything in my power to protect you. To protect our family.”

He smiles, taking her face between his hands and kissing her.

“And you are everything to me. I love you so much, Reyhan. More than I ever thought I could love anyone. You and Zeynep have given me everything. And this baby here … the icing on the cake.”

“We don’t know if there’s a baby yet,” she giggles, laying back down and wrapping her arms around him.

But Emir knows. He can see it. He noticed the difference when he came back from his trip, but he didn’t understand what it was then. He does now.

Placing his hand over her belly, he closes his eyes and drifts off into a sleep of a man with everything he’s ever wanted right in the palm of his hands. Tomorrow is a new day. Tomorrow he figures out how to keep his family safe from Cemre once and for all.


	11. Chapter 11

Reyhan makes it exactly six steps before the sickness hits her. She runs the rest of the way to the bathroom to avoid a mess. She has to get to a doctor sooner rather than later. Because if she isn’t pregnant, then she really needs to figure out what’s causing her to be so sick. 

After rinsing her mouth and washing her face at the sink, she notices a box on the counter. A pregnancy test. Emir must have gone out earlier and gotten one. She can’t help but smile at how sweet a husband he’s turned out to be.

“No time like the present,” she mutters, opening the box to read the instructions.

Ten minutes later, she’s walking out of the bathroom in shock despite what her gut had been telling her all this time.

“We’re going to have a baby,” she says tearfully to a smiling Emir that’s been waiting for her. He had come into the room after he heard her get up and go into the bathroom.

He opens his arms and catches her when she jumps into them, the positive test still clutched firmly in her hands.

“Let me see,” he tells her, reaching out for the test so he can see with his own eyes.

“A baby,” she repeats needlessly. Feeling a happiness she’s never known. “We’re having a baby, Emir.”

“ _ Baba _ is going to be so excited,” Emir realizes. “This may be just the news he needs for a breakthrough in his condition.”

That statement is just what Reyhan needed to come back to reality. A harsh, ugly reminder of what’s waiting for them in that mansion. A new sickness rises in her throat. Nothing that has anything to do with pregnancy symptoms. 

“Your mother can’t know,” she says shakily, placing her hands protectively over her stomach. “Or Cemre. Emir, I’m terrified of what either of them would do if they knew about the baby.”

She goes to sit on the bed. He sits next to her and wraps an arm around her.

“The more I think about what’s going on now with Cemre, the more I begin to wonder what else she’s done. Things that even I never suspected. And if she’s capable of burning us alive while we slept, what else is she capable of doing?”

Emir feels helpless. All he can do is hold her. He can’t guarantee he can control his mother or Cemre. He can’t guarantee neither woman will hurt Reyhan or either of their children. He makes a point to remember to talk to Zeynep about how she’s being treated. He unfortunately can’t be around all the time so if she were being mistreated in the mansion, he wouldn’t necessarily know. He doesn’t want to bring it up to give Reyhan something else to worry about. He’ll talk to Melike later and then to Zeynep. And if he can’t get Cemre out of the house, then he’ll find a new house for his family.

Although, that plan didn’t work out for him the last time. And if Reyhan’s accusations are right, Cemre found a way to mess up even that for him. He wonders how would she have even found out about the house to begin with. The only person who knew about his plans was Zafer. What is he overlooking?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They leave Reyhan at Zafer’s house and head to the office for a work meeting. As much as he’d love to stay with her today after just finding out about the baby, he has work to do. Plus, there isn’t much they can do with their Cemre investigations until they hear back from Kemal and Suna’s doctor. Even knowing all this, Emir is antsy and impatient, ready to get back to Reyhan. Something important is pressing at the corners of his mind and he can’t figure out what it is that’s bothering him.

They get through half a day of meetings when it finally hits him. Slaps him in the face, actually. And he can’t understand why he never made the connection before.

“You two are hard at work in here,” Yonca says as she steps into the office, the glorious smell of coffee preceding her. “I brought you an energy boost.”

“Bless you,” Zafer gushes, immediately gulping down the hot liquid.

Emir takes a sip and closes his eyes at how perfect it is. Then he stops and tries to remember the last time he had coffee at the office. He had gotten so used to the way Reyhan made it at home that he refused to drink anyone else’s. So how did Yonca get just what he wanted?

“This is actually perfect, Yonca,” he comments. “How did you know I liked it like this?”

“Cemre and I were out having coffee. She suggested I bring this back to you. I’m glad you’re enjoying it.  _ Afiyet olsun! _ ”

And now it all makes sense.

“I never put it together,” Emir mumbles to himself, causing Zafer to give him a strange look. Emir looks out his door and sees Yonca busy at her desk and lowers his voice to a whisper. “Yonca and Cemre.”

Zafer still looks puzzled, not knowing where Emir is going with this.

“I was trying to figure out how Cemre would know about certain things. Like the house. Only you and I discussed me getting the house,” Emir points out. “So how did Cemre know about the house and send her con artist there to fool Reyhan about the fake affair?”

“Because you had Yonca make the arrangements. And Yonca told Cemre,” Zafer realizes, finally catching on.

“The same thing happened with my Alaska trip,” Emir adds. “Cemre not only knew about the trip, but she also just happened to be on my flight with me in the seat next to me. That wasn’t a coincidence.”

The hotel a couple months ago. Emir remembers that he had called Yonca from the park and had her make the arrangements. She obviously told Cemre and ended up booking her in the room next to theirs. Yonca was a leak right back to Cemre. And he never realized it.

He should be mad. And he’ll probably fire the girl. But not until he puts her nosiness to good use.

“Come with me, Zafer,” he says, a plan taking shape in his mind. “Just go along with me.”

They walk out of the office and to Yonca’s desk.

“Yonca,” Emir asks. “Do you have a spare flash drive? One with fairly large capacity. I’m going to need it for some video files.”

Yonca gives him a quizzical look but then searches her drawers briefly before pulling out a drive. He motions for her to give it to Zafer. The men walk out of Yonca’s room, but go only so far that she can still hear them.

“Zafer. Take this up to the mountain cabin and download the security footage from the camera up there. We will be able to see exactly who started the fire that night Reyhan and I were there.”

At Zafer’s look, Emir gives him a slight head shake and points to where Yonca is, trying to hide the fact that she’s eavesdropping. Not completely understanding, Zafer agrees anyway and heads out.

“Is everything okay, Emir?” Yonca asks curiously. “Did I hear something about a fire?”

“Just a small one,” he assures her. “Nothing to worry about. It happened a couple months ago while Reyhan and I were away at my uncle’s mountain cabin. We assumed it was accidental, but the insurance investigators have ruled it arson. So we’re taking a look at the security footage up at the cabin to find out who did it.”

Yonca’s face pales noticeably and Emir is now almost positive Cemre set that fire. And that Yonca knew about it. And that Yonca is now going to run and tell Cemre about the security footage. Security footage that doesn’t exist. But Cemre doesn’t have to know that.

_ “Let’s see what your next move is, Cemre _ ,” Emir mentally challenges her. It’s time to get this woman out of his life once and for all.


	12. Chapter 12

Emir and Reyhan go back home that night. They don’t want anyone to realize what they’re up to and it’s going to seem suspicious if they stay away from Zeynep and Hikmet. Reyhan is nervous at first, but when she hears about Emir’s plan to trick Cemre with the fake security footage from the cabin, she is also curious to see what Cemre will do.

They don’t get home in time for dinner with the family. But they’re able to catch breakfast the next morning. 

“Emir! So glad you’re home,” Cavidan gushes. “Where did that little wife of yours steal off with you this time? And where is she?”

“Reyhan is coming. She wasn’t feeling well this morning. She’s cleaning up and will be joining us momentarily,” Emir explains. “Ahhh … there she is now.”

“Sick again?” Cavidan asks her after Reyhan has the chance to settle down. “I trust it’s nothing contagious? Your uncle doesn’t need sick people passing on illnesses to him. This has been going on since last week when Emir was away.”

“She’s fine,” Emir assures them, unable to stop the smile that comes to his face when he thinks about what’s “wrong” with his wife. He makes sure her plate has a good portion of food. “You need to eat more.”

“Emir,” she admonishes him quietly, kicking him under that table.

Emir just smiles even bigger. He knows he’s being obvious about her condition. But he can’t help it. He’s proud. And he’s happy. But she’s right. It might be dangerous for his mother and Cemre to know about the baby. He forces himself to calm down. Besides, they have other things to worry about right now.

Right on time, Zafer shows up to start the next part of their plan. Nigar shows him in and Emir rises to greet him.

“Zafer! You’re just in time for breakfast. Do you want to join us?”

“I wish I could. But I’m in a bit of a rush. I have a meeting with the Japanese investors to get to,” Zafer explains. “I just came by to drop off that thing we discussed at work.”

Emir keeps a subtle eye on Cemre and notices her reaction. She’s terrified and trying to hide it.

“Let’s go in the office,” Emir suggests, and turns to lead the way.

“Emir! Zafer!” Cemre calls out, her eyes filled with panic. “You two really have to sit and have breakfast with us. Please.”

Emir can see Cemre’s eyes dart from Emir to Zafer, probably trying to see which one has the flash drive.

“Another time, Cemre,” Emir says. “Ladies.”

He gives them a gentlemanly nod and turns again to leave. Emir and Zafer barely get seated in the office before Cemre comes rushing in.

“I know you have work. But we can set up some food in here for you. Nigar!” she calls loudly.

“Cemre, really. Don’t go through the trouble,” Emir insists. “Reyhan is going to pack something for me to take to the office.”

“But Emir,” she pouts.

“Cemre. We need to work.” Emir walks to the door and waits for her to reluctantly exit, closing the door firmly behind her.

“That worked better than I thought it would,” Zafer comments.

Emir shushes him and listens at the door to make sure Cemre is really gone. He goes to sit at his desk when he finally believes it’s safe.

“I think we can be fairly certain she knows what’s on this flash drive. Well, she  _ thinks  _ she knows. And I think we can be certain who she’s been getting her information from in the office. We trusted Yonca so much.”

“I can’t believe any of this,” Zafer says, shaking his head. “She really set the mountain cabin on fire with you and Reyhan inside. And Yonca has essentially been her spy. But we don’t have any real proof of any of this, especially Cemre and the fire. We can’t exactly go to the cops and tell them she’s trying to steal fake evidence she thinks we have against her.”

“We’ll have to get her to confess. But how?” Emir wonders aloud.

His wondering is interrupted when he hears a commotion from out in the dining room. Everyone is calling Reyhan’s name and instantly he panics.

“Reyhan?” he says aloud before running out to the main part of the house to find out what’s going on.

“She just collapsed,” Cemre explains. “We don’t know what happened.”

“Reyhan! Reyhan!” Emir takes her in his arms and taps at her cheek. “Can you hear me, Sweetheart?”

When she doesn’t respond, he really starts to worry.

“What happened to her?”

“We don’t know, Son,” Cavidan swears. “One minute we were eating. The next, she dropped her tea and fell over.”

He doesn’t have time for their lies. He has to get her to the hospital.

“Sefer!” he calls out, scooping Reyhan in his arms and lifting her off the floor. “Bring the car around.”

“Emir  _ abi _ ,” Zeynep cries out to him. 

“Don’t worry, Zeynep. She’s going to be fine.” Emir tries to sound hopeful, but he’s more worried than he wants the child to see. “Zafer is going to make sure you get to school. Okay?”

He looks at Zafer and gets a nod before rushing out the door with Reyhan. There’s no time to waste.


	13. Chapter 13

Cavidan waits until Zafer has left with Zeynep before sending Nigar and Melike into the kitchen to get them out the way. She knows Cemre is up to something and wants to know what it is.

“Tell me,” Cavidan orders once they are alone. “What has you in a panic?”

Cemre looks around nervously.

“Don’t worry. Everyone is gone,” Cavidan assures her. “Thanks to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Who do you think spiked that little village girl’s tea with the sleeping pill?” Cavidan says proudly, a smug grin on her face. “You seemed desperate to get your hands on whatever it is Zafer brought to Emir. This seemed the easiest way to get them out of the way.”

Cemre hesitates, but realizes she has to tell Cavidan the truth.

“Okay, I’ll tell you,” Cemre finally agrees. “But in the office. We probably don’t have a lot of time and I have to find that flash drive.”

“What’s on this flash drive?”

“Cavidan  _ teyze _ , please! We just have to find it!” Cemre urges her. “Start looking!”

“Start talking,” Cavidan counters.

“Fine!” Cemre shuffles things on the desk looking for the drive. “It all started when that girl came back to the mansion. She managed to lure Emir to the mountain cabin.”

“That old place of Kemal’s? Ugh. Figures she’d pick that disgusting place.”

“I saw them together. In bed,” Cemre confesses. “And it drove me crazy. I snapped. I didn’t know what I was doing. I saw the gas can and dumped it all around the house. Lit the match. And ran.”

“You did what?” Cavidan snaps. “You tried to kill my son?”

“He was with  _ her _ ,” Cemre spits out. “I couldn’t get that image of them out of my head.”

Cavidan just grabs her head and furiously rubs her temples. This girl is going to be the death of her one day. If she doesn’t kill her first. This idiot and her obsession with Emir is causing more and more problems every day. 

“You’re lucky Emir is fine. What would make you even think to do such a thing? You could have killed him!”

“It was nothing,” Cemre swears. “They even thought it was an accident… until recently. Yonca heard Emir and Zafer talking yesterday at work. Apparently there’s an investigation and they’re now ruling it arson. Emir sent Zafer to the cabin to download the security footage from that night.”

“So that’s what’s on this flash drive,” Cavidan finally realizes. “But let me ask you something. You find this drive and then what? Don’t you think Emir will know it was you who took it? What if this isn’t the only copy? Or what if there’s something else to link you to the fire?”

“Cavidan teyze, please! We don’t have time for this!”

“No, no. This is the perfect time. We need to stop just putting out fires … pardon the pun. We need to kill this thing at the root. We have to get rid of the problem.”

“Reyhan,” Cemre agrees. “Although I have to remind you, she would no longer be a problem if your shooter had followed the plan and killed her the way we paid him to.”

“And that’s where your short sightedness fails you, Cemre dear. By having him shoot me, we got me back in the house and I was then able to take care of the Hikmet problem. Two birds, one stone.”

“So how do we take care of Reyhan? Are you going to hit her on the head the same way you did Hikmet amca? Hire another gunman?”

“Killing her is no longer an option,  _ maalesef _ . I believe the stupid girl has gone and gotten herself pregnant. We can’t kill her or simply run her off. Emir would never get over losing a child. It’s going to be hard enough to get him to believe she got accidentally dosed with the sleeping pill, but we can put that off on Nigar. We’ll say the sleeping pill was for me and Nigar mixed up the tea cups.”

“And Emir will believe that?” Cemre is doubtful. 

“Emir believes anything I tell him,” Cavidan scoffs. “But this baby, if it survives, will be a problem. It’s going to forever tie him to this peasant. Unless we rewrite her story again. Emir will have his child and that girl will be gone.”

“So we take the baby first? And then get rid of her?” Cemre asks, confused at what Cavidan is planning.

“Not exactly,” Cavidan grins, the plan starting to take shape in her head. “But close. Tell me, Cemre. Are you ready to be a mother?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Good news, Emir bey.”

The doctor comes into the hospital room and Emir rises from his seat next to Reyhan’s bed to greet him.

“How is she? How’s the baby?”

“Both are fine,” the doctor assures him.

Emir lets out a deep breath along with a silent prayer of thanks. The doctor continues to tell him how they’re going to keep Reyhan until she wakes up and possibly overnight to continue to monitor the baby. He can barely pay attention. He’s just happy she’s going to be fine.

“No more of the sleeping pills, though,” the doctor adds. “If she needs help sleeping during the pregnancy, we’ll look at alternative methods. There’s just too much risk to the baby.”

Sleeping pill?

“Thank you, Doctor bey,” Emir says, keeping his question to himself. He’d rather the doctor believe it was accidental than to have what he’s really thinking coming to light.

Once the doctor leaves, he bends over to press a kiss to her forehead before returning back to his seat by her side.

“You hear that,  _ Sevgilim _ ? You and the baby will be fine.” He takes her hand and also presses a kiss there. “But who gave you that sleeping pill,  _ acaba _ ? And why?”

He fears he knows the answer. It was either his mother or Cemre. What is he going to do with those two?

He lifts his head when he hears a knock at the door. He’s surprised to see Suna’s doctor there, along with another person. He gives them a nod of acknowledgement before gentle releasing Reyhan’s hand and rising from his seat. He walks out the door and motions for them to follow him. He doesn’t want to disturb Reyhan.

“Doctor bey,” Emir nods. “What’s this about? You have news about Suna?”

“I do. But first let me introduce you to the chief lab scientist here, Mehmet Bey.”

Emir and the scientist exchange pleasantries, but deep down, Emir can’t help but wonder what all this is about. 

“Mehmet Bey ran the initial drug test for your sister,” the doctor says, lowering his voice in deference to the sensitive topic and to keep from being overheard. “Fortunately for us, he keeps a backup of all his work.”

That catches Emir’s attention. 

“So you’d have the original results,” Emir realizes.

“Yes,” the technician nods. “The way the system works is that I run the tests in my lab before sending the results to central processing. The tests on my end only have numbers, no names are attached, for patient confidentiality. Once in central processing, the results are placed in a sealed envelope and only then is the patient name attached to the test results. Only people with the proper authorization have access to the results. And only at particular stages of the processing. For instance, once the results leave my lab, I can no longer access to them.”

“So how did this mixup happen?” Emir wonders aloud.

“Someone with nearly universal access traded out the real results with the falsified ones,” the doctor explains. “I’m talking someone with executive level access. Not many people could do this and not get caught.”

Someone Cemre must have a connection with, Emir figures. That seems to be her MO. She gets other people to do her dirty work. First the woman who set him up with the fake affair. And now whoever altered these test results. Now that they know where to look, it’s only a matter of time before all the connections are made.

Emir thanks the doctor and the technician for the update and goes back inside with Reyhan, a copy of the unaltered test results in his hand. This is all really just so unbelievable. It’s all getting to be too much for him to process. What else could this day possibly bring?

Zafer comes in right that second, and by the look on his face, Emir knows he’s about to take another hit.

“How’s Reyhan?” Zafer asks politely. But Emir can see his mind is on something else.

“She’s going to be fine. The baby too.”

“Good! That really is a relief.” Zafer tries to give him a smile, but it comes out as more of a wince. 

“Suna’s doctor came by,” Emir continues. “I have the real drug test results. Reyhan was right about what Cemre was giving her. Cemre really was drugging my sister. She probably drugged Reyhan this morning too.”

Zafer winces again.

“It was your mom, actually.”

Zafer reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, setting it at the foot of Reyhan’s bed so Emir can take it.

“There’s something you need to see.”


	14. Chapter 14

Emir watches the video on Zafer’s phone. Then he watches it again.

“Where did you get this?” he struggles to ask. He still can’t believe what he’s seeing and hearing.

“About halfway to school, Zeynep realized she had left her assignment. So we went back to get it,” Zafer explains. “I was waiting on the patio for her when I heard them in the office. Cemre. And your mom.”

“Looking for that flash drive, I assume.”

Zafer just nods before continuing his story.

“I heard Cemre begging your mom for help finding the drive and your mom demanding Cemre to tell her what’s going on. That’s when I started recording.”

Emir can remember every vile word they said.

_ “So how do we take care of Reyhan? Are you going to hit her on the head the same way you did Hikmet amca? Hire another gunman?” _

_ “Killing her is no longer an option, maalesef. I believe the stupid girl has gone and gotten herself pregnant. We can’t kill her or simply run her off. Emir would never get over losing a child. It’s going to be hard enough to get him to believe she got accidentally dosed with the sleeping pill, but we can put that off on Nigar. We’ll say the sleeping pill was for me and Nigar mixed up the tea cups.” _

_ “And Emir will believe that?” Cemre is doubtful.  _

_ “Emir believes anything I tell him,” Cavidan scoffs. “But this baby, if it survives, will be a problem. It’s going to forever tie him to this peasant. Unless we rewrite her story again. Emir will have his child and that girl will be gone.” _

_ “So we take the baby first? And then get rid of her?” Cemre asks. _

Even hearing the words over and over in his head doesn’t make them easier to comprehend or believe. How can two women he’s loved all his life do this? How could he have been so blind to their true nature?

“So let me see if I have this straight,” Emir says, clearing his throat. Clearing the tears clogging his throat. He holds up one finger. “First, my mother hired the hit on herself. Which means she also …”

He holds up a second finger.

“... set up my father to take the fall for ordering her shooting. And if that weren’t bad enough she …”

He holds up a third finger.

“... had originally planned to have the shooter kill Reyhan. And to add icing to the cake …”

He holds up a fourth finger.

“... she hit my father on the head to silence him. He may be silenced permanently. Did I get it all? Did I get everything my  _ mother  _ has done in the past two months?”

Emir laughs to keep himself from crying. 

“Has it really only been two months?” He covers his face with his hands and rubs vigorously. “And that’s not even accounting for the sleeping pill or what she’s planning to do. Or what Cemre has done. Or what the two of them have done together. Zafer, what kind of people are these?”

Emir takes a deep breath for a bit of calm, realizing where he is. Realizing he shouldn’t be disturbing his wife. He’s already been the cause of enough of her disturbance. He can’t imagine his mother and Cemre have given Reyhan a day of peace since she married him. Because of him. Because they feel some sick possessive way about him. That’s the only reason he can figure. 

“What are you going to do about them?” Zafer asks them. “Do you want to call the police?”

“I don’t know. Will the police do us any good? I just …” Emir sighs again. “I just don’t know right now.”

He looks at Reyhan, sick inside at the thought of all she’s been through at the hands of his mother and Cemre. And he has a feeling he still doesn’t know even half of what they’ve done to her.

“She never said a word,” Emir whispers, stroking her hair out of her face. “I imagine they’ve tortured her for months. She said it started as soon as she came to the mansion when I did manage to get her to talk a little about it.”

_ My strong, brave wife _ , he thinks to himself. 

“I won’t let them hurt you anymore.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It’s a few more hours before Reyhan finally wakes up. Emir had been dozing lightly, but wakes as soon as she does.

“Emir?” she says groggily, blinking sleepy eyes when she notices him. “Where am I? What happened?”

She blinks a few more times and finally starts to notice her surroundings. 

“Hospital? I’m in the hospital?”

She starts to panic and he has to calm her down. He sits next to her on the bed and pulls her into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest.

“Shh! You’re fine,” he assures her, stroking her hair to soothe her.

“The baby … what happened?”

“Baby is fine too,” he promises. “Just calm down for now.”

He continues to hold her and pretty soon her grip on him eases. Her breaths slow down and start to match his own.

“You were given a sleeping pill, we assume with your tea at breakfast,” he explains when he figures she’s calm enough. “We think it was to distract us so that Cemre could go after the flash drive. Which she did.”

“This is why I didn’t want to go back to that house,” Reyhan whispers, barely holding back her tears. “I couldn’t keep my own baby safe.”

Emir feels a stab to his heart, understanding exactly how she feels. He couldn’t keep her or the baby safe. Even after he promised her he would. But he won’t be making that mistake again.

“They won’t be able to hurt anyone else. I won’t let them touch anyone else,” he swears. “I’m getting everyone safe and then I’m going to deal with those two monsters.”

The doctor comes in at that moment with a much needed distraction.

“I see you’re awake, Reyhan  _ hanim _ ,” he says cheerfully. “How are you feeling?”

“A little groggy,” she admits. “Is the baby okay?”

The doctor studies the chart for a moment before answering her.

“Your bloodwork seems clear. Everything seems fine. But we’ll get an ultrasound to be sure.”

As the equipment is being brought into the room, excitement flutters in her chest and she realizes that all of this is real. The baby is actually real and she’s about to see her child. She looks up into Emir’s equally excited eyes and holds her hand out for his.

“Can you believe this?” she asks with a smile, flinching a bit when the cold get hits her stomach. “We’re having a baby, Emir.”

Emir looks at the screen, stunned by all he’s seeing. And he’s suddenly filled with terror at the evidence of another human that will be completely dependent on him coming into the world. But her excitement is contagious and he also finds himself unbelievably happy that they’re about to have a baby.

“Our baby,” he grins, kissing the hand he has a death grip on.

“Babies,” the doctor corrects.

All breath leaves his lungs. And the terror is back.

“Excuse me?” Emir manages to squeak out.

The doctor points to two blobs on the screen, one after the other.

“Baby A and Baby B,” he explains. “Congratulations. You’re having twins.”

He doesn’t pass out. At least, he doesn’t think he does. But it’s a near thing.

“Emir! Emir!” 

He tunes back in when he hears Reyhan continually calling his name. He focuses on her terrified eyes and manages to shake away the stupor to reassure her.

“I’m fine,” he finally says. “Did you say twins, Doctor bey?”

He looks around, but the doctor is gone. When did he leave? Maybe Emir really did black out.

“Are you okay?” Reyhan asks, unsuccessful in holding back a laugh. “I thought we lost you there for a minute.”

“Two babies? Are we really having two babies?”

He hears her giggles increase as she continues to laugh at him. He takes a look at her to make sure she understands what’s happening. But he’s taken by the look of pure joy in her eyes. It’s been too long since he’s seen her this free and this happy. And right then he vows to make sure she stays that way.

“Come in,” she calls when there’s a knock at the door.

Narin pokes her head inside to visit with her friend.

“Hey guys. I have Zeynep and Masal with me. They’re dying to see you.”

“Bring them in,” Emir says, moving off of the bed so the girls can visit with Reyhan. “I’ll be out in the hall. Is Kemal here too?”

“He’s out there with Zafer,” Narin nods. 

“Then I’ll leave you ladies to talk.”

He goes out into the hall and all but collapses into one of the chairs in the waiting area.

“Emir?” his uncle asks when he seems Emir in that state.

“Twins,” is all Emir can say.

Kemal is confused, but Zafer lets out a cheer and smacks him on the back. “Way to go, Champ.”

He looks over to Kemal and explains what Emir couldn’t.

“Reyhan is pregnant.”

Understanding fills Kemal’s eyes and he also joins in the congratulations. He also moves to pat Emir on the back.

“Think of it as a double blessing,” Kemal laughs. “You two will be fine. Reyhan is going to be an excellent mother.”

He’s right, Emir realizes. She will be. He can’t think of a better mother for his children. His uncle is right. They will be fine. His family will be safe and happy. Now more than ever he’s determined to make that happen.

Now, more than ever, he has to make sure nothing can touch them. He knows now what he needs to do.

“Kemal  _ amca  _ … we need to talk.”


	15. Chapter 15

After hearing their story and then watching the video of Cavidan and Cemre, Kemal is speechless. Cavidan and her antics don’t surprise him. He’s known Cavidan for a long time and has never trusted her. He’s always known she’s been capable of such treachery. 

But Cemre is surprising. Cemre and Emir have grown up together. How could everyone have missed the signs that she’s so disturbed? And clearly obsessed with Emir. But the most shocking of all is Yonca. She’s been an excellent worker for the holding for so many years. He can’t believe she’d betray them like this.

“We have to be smart about this,” Kemal says, as he stands at the head of his dining room table looking around at all the occupants. 

After Reyhan was released from the hospital with doctor’s orders to get plenty of rest and avoid stress, they all thought it best she didn’t return to the mansion. Narin and Kemal insisted Emir bring Reyhan to stay with them. Zeynep was already there, Emir already making arrangements to have the girl taken there after school the previous day when he realized how much of a danger his mother was. Narin was more than happy to watch the girl. Masal was more than happy for someone closer to her age to play with. And Seriye was more than happy for another mouth to feed. It was a relief to Emir and Reyhan to have a safe place for the girl while Reyhan was in the hospital.

But that was then. This is now. And now, they need to stop the evil snakes that have unknowingly been in their midst. With Hikmet being out of commission, it’s Kemal’s responsibility to take care of his nephew and everyone else. He’s now head of this family. All of these people need him.

“We need a plan,” Kemal continues.

“Now that I’ve gotten Reyhan and Zeynep out of the mansion and away from my mother, we need to focus on my father,” Emir says. “He can’t stay in that house either.”

Kemal turns to his wife and gives her the floor. He still isn’t sure why, but this seems to be her area of expertise.

“I’ve been doing some research and I found a couple of facilities you might consider to send your father for treatment,” Narin starts, pulling up some information on the tablet she’s holding. “All of these places offer promising results for an injury of his nature.”

“Emir, I know you wanted to keep your father close and at home. We all did. But …”

“No, Amca. I understand. And you’re right. It’ll be safer for him to be as far away from my mother as possible,” Emir agrees.

“I’ll be with him,” Oya chimes in. “And Melike. We’ll make sure he’s fine.”

“Are you sure all of this is necessary?” Reyhan asks, chewing nervously on her lip. “I don’t want my uncle to be so far away.”

She lets out a discrete yawn and Emir puts an arm around her. Kemal can see that the girl is tired and worried. She just got out of the hospital. She doesn’t need this.

“Why don’t we table this for now,” Kemal suggests. “We can all get some rest and think on it.”

Kemal can tell that Reyhan wants to protest. But Emir drops his head to rest on her forehead and gives her a quiet “ _ lütfen _ ” and she eventually agrees. It amazes Kemal daily to see the husband, and soon to be father, his nephew has become. Kemal can see that Emir loves Reyhan far more than he ever thought he could. The right woman can really do that for you.

Kemal sneaks a glance at his own wife. She’s an enigma. But every day he’s also realizing that maybe she could be the right woman for him as well.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“I know you’re just humoring me,” Reyhan says when Emir slides into the bed next to her. “I know you and your uncle have so much more to talk about. Just stay with me until I fall asleep?”

“Of course,” Emir says, letting out a chuckle when she yawns. He kisses her when she’s done and then lets her burrow her nose into the crook of his neck the way she likes. She throws an arm across his chest and then tosses a leg over his thigh. She sighs contently once she’s settled.

He asked her once before why she goes through such a precise process before going to sleep and she’d told him that it makes her feel even more connected to him. In that position she can feel his pulse in his throat, the beating of his heart. She feels safe and surrounded by him. His heart had swelled three sizes at her explanation. 

“Emir?”

She’s so close that he can feel her words on his neck. 

“Yes,  _ Sevgilim _ ?” 

“Why do they hate me so much?” 

Her words are soft. Quiet. But he can hear the tears in her voice. She blinks and he feels the warm, salty drop transfer from her cheek to his own skin. 

He has no answer for her. He’s asked himself that very same question and can’t come up with a reasonable explanation. 

“I don’t know, love,” he answers honestly. “But it’s not you. None of this is your fault. This is on them because they’re broken. And it’s on me because I couldn’t protect you. But never think you have anything to do with this.” 

He knows this is his mother they’re talking about, but he’s really starting to hate her for the way Reyhan is feeling right now. He can’t understand what Reyhan did to deserve this kind of treatment. But he mostly can’t believe he was so blind for so long to what his mother and Cemre were up to.

_ I’m so sorry _ , he silently apologizes.  _ I won’t fail you again. _

When he looks down at her, he can see that she is asleep. He resists dropping a kiss on her pretty lips to avoid waking her. With a reluctant sigh, he slides out of the bed. The sooner they can solve this mess, the sooner he can start to plan his children’s future.

He’s relieved to find Kemal in his home office. Emir plops down in a chair, a huge sigh escaping his lips.

“It’s going to work out,” Kemal promises when he notes the hopelessness in his nephew’s eyes. “This isn’t all on you, Emir. I’m here with you. Zafer is here. We’re not going to let you fall.”

“I have babies on the way, Kemal amca. Babies. Can you believe that?” Emir asks, half amazed, half terrified. “This should be the happiest time of my life. But I’m so afraid of them being hurt. By my mother of all people.”

“That won’t happen,” Kemal swears. “But that means we have to do something about Cavidan and Cemre. And Yonca as well.”

Emir looks up at the change in his uncle’s tone.

“You sound like you have an idea.”

“Possibly,” Kemal hedges. “The investigators came up with something that might change the game. Once we were able to tell them our suspicions about Cavidan, Cemre, and Yonca, they were able to find a connection. A man named Talaz. His number was in all their phone contacts.”

Kemal goes on to explain his own connection with Talaz and all he knows about the dangerous man. If the women are hooked up with him, then he can’t imagine anything good coming out of the alliance.

“How do you think this Talaz ties into this situation?” Emir wonders.

“Play the recording Zafer made and fast forward to the end,” Kemal instructs.

Emir pulls out his phone and finds the terrible video his friend unfortunately captured. The last thing he wants is to watch it again. But this is important.

_ “This baby, if it survives, will be a problem. It’s going to forever tie him to this peasant. Unless we rewrite her story again. Emir will have his child and that girl will be gone.” _

_ “So we take the baby first? And then get rid of her?” Cemre asks, confused at what Cavidan is planning. _

_ “Not exactly,” Cavidan grins, the plan starting to take shape in her head. “But close. Tell me, Cemre. Are you ready to be a mother?” _

_ “What are you saying?” _

_ “I’m saying you’re going to raise Emir’s child. Reyhan won’t be a problem. Not after what I have planned,” Cavidan admits. _

_ “I’m still confused,” Cemre says. “How do we get rid of her if we can’t run her off or kill her?” _

_ “She’s going to finish what Hikmet started,” Cavidan explains. “She’s going to hire someone to kill me. We saw last time how easy it is to buy a killer and get him to say whatever we want. This time, we’ll get the killer to say Reyhan hired him. We’ll even make sure the money trail leads back to her. No loose ends this time. We need a professional. Didn’t you say you knew a guy?” _

_ “Talaz? I gave him your number when you wanted to have Reyhan kidnapped. Yet another plan you ended before it got started, I remind you. We wouldn’t be going through any of this now if you had let him do what we wanted,” Cemre sulks. Her patience running thin at Reyhan’s continued presence in their lives. _

_ “Start getting ready,” Cavidan warns her. “When the time is right, I’m going to call him and get this plan started. _

The video ends there and Emir is somehow as shocked hearing it again as he was the first time.

“My mother, the criminal mastermind,” he tries to joke. But it falls flat. He can’t hide his pain and disgust and shame at his connection to this woman.

“Emir,” Kemal says, trying to offer words of comfort. “It really will be okay. We’re going to stop her this time.”

Emir can only pray his uncle is right. His mother needs to be stopped. Before it’s too late.


	16. Chapter 16

Once morning comes, things start to move quickly. 

First on the agenda is Hikmet. They spend the morning researching the clinics Narin suggested and all agreed on the one in Greece. Emir makes an appointment for later in the week for him and Reyhan to visit and get an in person look at the place. The short flying time between Istanbul and the clinic will make it easier for Reyhan to visit Hikmet as her pregnancy progresses.

While Emir speaks with the clinic, Kemal is getting in touch with a police detective he’s worked with before regarding Talaz. Now that the infamous gangster in involved, they all thought it would be best to bring the police into the matter. Too many lives are at stake to try to face the dangerous man on their own. Also, since Cavidan’s newest plot revolves around trying to get Reyhan arrested, bringing in the police now will avoid any chance of that happening.

After the phone call with the clinic, Emir takes Reyhan home to visit with Hikmet. They’re both relieved to see that Cavidan isn’t at home. Until they figure out how to deal with her, it’s best to avoid her as much as possible.

“You go ahead in to see my dad,” Emir tells Reyhan once they reach the room. “It’s been awhile since you’ve eaten. I’m going to go tell Nigar to bring you a tray.”

“I’m fine, Emir,” she assures him. “I’m not that hungry.”

“Yes, but my babies are,” he smiles, patting her belly lightly. He looks to his dad and winks. “You hear that  _ Baba _ ? You’re going to be a grandpa.”

“Emir! I was going to tell him.” She puts on a little pout, but she’s not really upset. With so much going on, it’s good to have something to be happy about. But she forgets to even pretend to be mad when he drops a quick kiss on her lip before quickly running out of the room.

“If these two are anything at all like their father, I’m going to have my hands full,” Reyhan smiles, taking her uncle’s hand in her own. She places it on her stomach, much like Emir did earlier. “You’ll have to give me tips on how to handle them.”

Reyhan fusses a bit with Hikmet’s pillows and bedding and makes sure he’s comfortable. She sees that Melike has already given him his medicine, so there’s nothing else he needs. So she just spends some time talking to him. But she can’t keep the topic away from the babies.

“You should have seen Emir when the doctor said we were having twins,” Reyhan laughs. “He very nearly passed out.”

“You … you … you’re pregnant?” A surprised gasp from the doorway has Reyhan turning towards it. 

Nigar stands there with a horrified look on her face.

“Nigar? Are you okay?” Reyhan asks, seeing the woman visibly shaken. She looks as if she’s about to drop the tray of food she’s bringing in. Fortunately Emir is right behind her and manages to grab the tray before the food goes everywhere.

“I didn’t know. I swear I didn’t know!”

“Calm down, Nigar. What’s going on?” Emir sets the tray down and then grabs the woman by the arms, turning her to look straight into his eyes. “Why are you panicking?”

“I swear I didn’t know, Reyhan  _ hanim _ . I would never do something like that to a baby.”

Nigar subconsciously rubs her stomach and they all remember how the woman’s own pregnancy unfortunately ended early.

“Let’s take this somewhere else,” Reyhan suggests, nodding her head in Hikmet’s direction. She doesn’t want to further upset him.

They all go out to the veranda to get some fresh air. Nigar is looking more and more pale and the cool air should do her some good.

“Start from the beginning, Nigar,” Emir orders, his voice stern, but not unsympathetic.

“It was a sleeping pill. In the tea,” Nigar confesses. “Some mornings Cavidan  _ hanim  _ requests one pill in her tea. That morning was one such morning. But when I was putting out all the teas, somehow the one for Reyhan hanim spilled. When I went to get a towel to clean it, I saw Cavidan hanim slide her tea to Reyhan. I didn’t think it would be a big deal. I thought it was going to be one of Cavidan hanim’s usual tricks. She must not have known about the baby. I can’t imagine she’d …”

“She knew,” Emir interrupts. “She didn’t care.”

Emir sighs and drops his head into his hands and rubs at his temples. His mother is truly going to be the death of him one day.

“Emir  _ bey _ ,” Nigar cries, kneeling down in front of him. “Do whatever you have to with me. But spare Sefer. He loves this family so much. My shame shouldn’t touch him.”

“Nigar, give me a minute.” He closes his eyes and mentally counts to ten. Still seeing red at the very thought of his mother has him counting to ten again before he’s finally in control of his thoughts and feelings. Once he can think clearly, he realizes that they can use this to their advantage.

“Listen, Nigar,” he starts. “What you did was a danger not only to my wife, but also to our children. But I understand that you were only doing what my mother ordered. And even then, you didn’t actually give Reyhan the drugged tea. My mother did.”

“But I also didn’t say anything when I knew she’d be drinking it.”

“You’re saying something now,” Reyhan says, trying to console the woman. “Get up. Please.”

“I’m so sorry,” Nigar apologizes again, unable to look Reyhan in the eyes. “I’ll do anything to make this up to you.”

“That’s what I’m counting on,” Emir says.

“Anything you say,” Nigar promises. “I’ll do anything.”

“Even talk to the police?”

“The police?” Nigar is confused.

“Let’s just say that my mother’s reign of terror will hopefully be ending soon. And you could be a key in making that happen.”

She doesn’t even have to think about it.

“Count me in.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

After Emir sends Nigar over the Kemal’s to meet with the detective that’s been working the case, he convinces Reyhan to lie down for a rest. He wishes she’d get some sleep, but he’s content with her putting her feet up for awhile.

“You’re going to be one of  _ those  _ husbands, aren’t you?” she giggles, teasing him at his over attentiveness. 

“I’m just trying to take care of you.” 

He leans down to kiss one side of her stomach.

“And you.” 

He kisses the other side.

“And you.”

Reyhan can’t help but smile at him being so sweet.

“You’re going to spoil me,” she says softly, running her fingers through his wonderfully thick hair.

“That’s the plan,” he says with a yawn, enjoying her stroking. “Although if you keep doing that, I’m the one who’s going to go to sleep.”

“How about we both get some sleep,” she suggests, realizing he’s had days of non stop worry and that he’s probably exhausted. And yet he’s still more worried about her.

“One kiss first,” he says, a wicked grin on his face.

“Emir! Behave. One kiss always leads to another and then to something else and next thing you know, I’m pregnant,” she giggles. 

But she gives him a very thorough kiss anyway. A drugging kiss that leaves them both panting and definitely no longer in the mood for a nap. Her fingers grasp clumsily at the buttons on his shirt, distracted by the line of kisses he’s planting down the column of her neck.

“Nigar!!!!” 

His mother’s screech stops them both as if a bucket of cold water had been thrown on them. When the woman screams for Nigar again, Emir sighs heavily and reluctantly rolls off his wife. He gives her one last kiss on her nose and leaves her on the bed to go deal with Cavidan.

Reyhan rolls over and takes a deep sniff of his pillow, a dreamy smile on her face. The smile instantly falls away when she opens her eyes and looks out the window. Cemre stands there, her face red with anger and a look of death in her eyes.

“Emir!” Reyhan calls out weakly, knowing deep down that he won’t hear her. She’s about to call him again, but the other woman flees, probably not wanting to get caught by anyone else. Reyhan rushes out the bed and to make sure the glass door is locked. She pulls the curtains closed so no one else can peek inside the room. Then she gets back into the bed and curls herself into a ball, wondering when this nightmare will finally be over.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Nigar!” Cavidan screams again when she hears someone walking into the room. But it’s not Nigar. It’s Emir. “Oh, son. It’s you. Where’s Nigar? I need tea.”

“Nigar isn’t here right now,” Emir tells her, secretly thankful for the opening his mother unwittingly gave him. “But since you’ve brought it up, let’s talk about tea.”

Emir walks over to take a seat across from Cavidan and casually crosses his legs, his fingertips steepled in front of his face. 

“You know, you never asked what happened to Reyhan,” he starts. “I mean, she collapsed right in front of you and we rushed her to the hospital. She was there overnight and you haven’t seen her since. Weren’t you at all concerned?”

“Well, of course I was concerned,” Cavidan says. Unconvincingly. “But you’re here. And you seem to not be worried. So I assume everything turned out fine for her.”

Emir just lets out a laugh that’s completely devoid of humor.

“You really don’t care at all, do you?”

“ _ Oğlum _ … “

“Don’t,  _ Anne _ . Just …. Don’t,” Emir says, not wanting to hear her call him son at the moment. “You gave my pregnant wife drugs.”

“Emir, I swear I didn’t know …”

“You knew,” he interrupts her. “You knew she was pregnant. You knew you were giving her the sleeping pills.”

She doesn’t even bother to deny it any longer. But she also doesn’t admit it.

“I just want to know why. Why would you do this?”

No answer as Cavidan remains stubbornly silent.

“Well we can’t go through an entire pregnancy like this. I’m done. You’ve won. So I leave the ball in your court,  _ Anne _ . What do you want from us? What do you need to stop this? What’s going to make you stop tormenting Reyhan?”

“I want her gone,” Cavidan spits out. “I want to not have to see her eager little face or know that she’s sharing the same space as me. Breathing the same air as me. Spending the same money as me. Wearing the same name as me. The mother wasn’t even fit to be our housekeeper so the daughter is certainly not fit either. You should have married someone worthy. Someone like Cemre.

“I told that little village girl when she married you that she wouldn’t have a moment’s peace in this house. I intend to keep my word. And until you divorce her and marry Cemre, you won’t have any peace either. Enough of these games,  _ Oğlum _ . It’s time for our name to be respectable again.”

He’s not sure why he expected, or even hoped for, a different answer. But he did. He’s not sure why he’s disappointed now. But he is. This is beyond sad. He had given his mother one last chance. And this is what she did with it. Although it breaks his heart, she’s not going to get another one. Like he told her just a few minutes ago … he’s done. Whatever game she’s been playing, it’s over. She just doesn’t realize it yet.

“I guess that’s that,” he sighs, his heart heavy despite what he had already mentally prepared for. He rises to his feet just as Nigar and Sefer return home. “Ah, Nigar. Perfect timing.”

“ _ Efendim _ ?”

“Please go and help Reyhan pack her and Zeynep’s belongings.”

“Right away, Emir  _ bey _ .”

Cavidan can’t hide the huge grin as Nigar scurries off to complete her task. 

“Son?” she asks expectantly, the joy in her voice sickening to Emir.

“Not now,  _ Anne _ .” He turns away from her, blinking away a pain filled tear. “I need to call the lawyer. I’ll be in the office.”

Emir leaves her there celebrating what she believes is a victory. Little does she know, she just signed her own eviction notice. He’s putting her out of the house … and out of his life. 


	17. Chapter 17

_Well done, Cavidan._

Cavidan mentally congratulates herself for the victory. She knew she’d be able to get that filthy girl out of her house and out of her son’s life if she tried hard enough.

“What’s that smile for?” Cemre asks, coming around the corner with a sour look on her face.

“What’s that scowl for?” Cavidan asks in return. “Today is the day all of our dreams come true.”

“Are you sure about that? Because I just saw Emir and that girl together in bed again. I thought I was going to kill her.”

“Are they in bed together now?” Cavidan asks with a smug grin. “I told you to trust me, _Kızım_. I told you I’d make her leave. And she’s leaving.”

“No way,” Cemre says, starting to get excited.

“And even better … Emir is putting her out. Not me,” Cavidan laughs. “Isn’t it great to be on the winning side?”

“How did you manage that?”

“Emir found out about the sleeping pills in the tea. He was angry, but ultimately defeated. He realized he can no longer fight me or my wishes. So he asked me what I wanted. I told him I wanted her gone. He’s having Nigar pack her bags as we speak. And he went to the office to call his lawyer.”

Cemre can’t help the happy little scream.

“This is too good to be true,” she says. “Are you really sure this time?”

Cavidan just shrugs.

“Let’s go see for ourselves,” she suggests, putting a finger up to her lips to indicate they should be silent as they sneak towards the office where Emir is. The door is cracked and they’re able to hear what he is saying.

“And make sure I get a copy of the finalized divorce papers as soon as possible. Then immediately file the paperwork for replacement identification documents in her maiden name. Oh, and one last thing. Check into the process to get a mother to relinquish parental rights in order for an adoption to take place.”

The two women sense Emir walking towards the door and quickly leave before they’re caught. Cavidan drags Cemre outside to the patio because she can see the girl is barely able to contain her excitement.

“You were right, Cavidan teyze,” Cemre practically squeals. “He’s divorcing her. And he’s making it so I can adopt the baby. I don’t know how you did it, but you really did it. Or should I say, Cavidan _anne_.”

Cemre’s excitement has her grabbing Cavidan for a hug. Cavidan immediately pushes her away.

“Get yourself together, Girl. We can’t give ourselves away,” she warns Cemre. “You go and get yourself ready. And tell your mother to get ready. The moment this divorce is final, Emir and I will be over to ask for your hand.”

Cavidan manages to send Cemre on her way with a promise to keep the girl informed on how things are going. As far as potential daughters in law go, Cemre is a definite improvement over Reyhan. But the girl is crazy and unstable. Cavidan didn’t realize how crazy and unstable she is until recently. Now that she thinks about it, she can do better for her son. She’ll quietly let it leak that her son will be available soon and see who bites at the offer. Finally, Cavidan will have the status and power she deserves. She’ll be in the elite where she belongs. And then no one will be able to hold her back anymore.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“So this is really happening,” Reyhan comments, watching Nigar bring the last of Zeynep’s things into the room. She takes the clothes and puts them in a suitcase while giving the books and things to Emir to pack into the boxes. Emir will bring all the boxes and whatever else is left when he packs his things later. Right now, they’re just taking enough stuff to make Cavidan believe Reyhan has moved out.

“This is what she wanted,” Emir says with resignation. “I gave her the chance to come up with any other way to make this work. But she’s not willing to even try. I thought my dad was wrong for divorcing her. But I see now why he did it. There’s no compromise with her. All she cares about is money and status. There’s no love in her heart. Not for my dad. Not for Suna. Not for me. I can see that now.”

“But she’s your mother, Emir.”

“And you’re my wife, Reyhan. She’s the one who made me choose. And I choose you.”

He cups her cheek with his hand and she leans into it, turning her face to kiss his palm.

“I choose you and I choose our kids. She chose to not be a part of my life. Not the other way around. It’s her loss.”

He brings up his other hand to her face and pulls her closer so that he can rest his forehead on hers.

“We’ll get through this as long as we stay together,” he assures her, kissing her lightly.

“Together,” she whispers in agreement, falling into his arms.

She’s sad it has to be this way. But no matter how hard she tried, nothing she's done has convinced Cavidan to just coexist with her. She didn't need the woman to love her. Or to even like her. But the woman doesn't even respect her as a human being. Reyhan was willing to put up with that for Emir’s sake. But she can’t allow the woman to torment her children. It’s for their sake she’s doing this. Still, it breaks her heart to tear Emir away from his mother. She doesn’t know if she’ll ever forgive herself.

“You feel guilty,” Emir guesses, tilting up her chin so that he can see straight into her eyes. He smiles at her shocked expression. “I know you. I can feel you right here.”

He takes her hand and places it on his chest over his heart.

“You hurt here for my mother,” he says, tapping their joined hands on his chest. “Even after what she’s put you through. Even though she doesn’t feel the same for you. So much love. So much compassion. You are a beautiful person, Reyhan. Inside and out. And that’s one of the reasons why I love you so much.”

He wipes away her tears and gives her one more kiss.

“Now let’s get out of here.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Nigar!!!!” Cavidan yells, waiting impatiently on the woman to come to her. “How much longer until that peasant is gone?”

“We’re bringing the bags out now,” Nigar informs her.

Cavidan watches in glee as Sefer and Emir load the car with Reyhan’s belongings. She’s finally getting that nuisance out of her hair. She can’t help but gloat.

“Didn’t I warn you?” she whispers to Reyhan, moving next to the girl when Emir goes back inside the house for something. “I told you when you got here I’d see you gone sooner rather than later. You thought you’d be able to trick my son with your body. But he saw through you. He’s the one throwing you out. Not me. And once we cleanse this place of your stench, a woman worthy of my son and the Tarhun name will walk through those doors and be the true daughter of this house.”

Reyhan closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to hold in all she’s truly feeling at his moment.

“Cavidan hanim. I’m glad that ...” she pauses, realizing that nothing she says will really matter. She just shakes her head instead. “I’m glad that I was finally able to make you smile. So you at least have one pleasant thing to look back on when you think of me as your daughter in law.”

“Yes,” Cavidan cackles. “Keep this image in your tiny little brain. Remember me laughing at you while standing in front of a house you will never step foot inside of again. And be grateful you’re walking out. I could have killed you with that tea.”

She turns and walks back towards the house, still laughing. She runs into Sefer wheeling Hikmet out, with Melike and Emir behind them.

“What’s this?” she asks Emir. “Where are you going with your father?”

“First to the hospital. The doctors need to sign off on his condition and give permission to fly. After that, if all things work out, he’ll be headed to a special clinic that will be able to take care of him better than we can here. I’ll be flying with him to get him settled, but Melike will stay with him full time for awhile.”

Cavidan feels as if she’s won the lottery. Not only is she getting rid of Reyhan, but Hikmet as well. Even that pious and judgmental Melike is getting out of her hair. She turns mental cartwheels before realizing she needs to school her expression into something more somber.

“I trust your judgement on this,” Cavidan finally says when she thinks she can sound appropriately morose about the thought of her husband being sent away. “All that matters is his health.”

She manages to keep the serious expression on her face while they all get loaded in the vehicle and drive away. As soon as they’re out of sight, her real celebration begins. Her life is finally set up to give her everything she’s ever desired. Everything she’s always deserved. And no one can take it away from her.


	18. Chapter 18

It takes nearly two full weeks before all the plans fall into place. The easiest part of the plan was getting Hikmet settled. The trip to the doctor was a success. He had a full and thorough exam this time, including an examination of his wound with the results sent to the police as evidence of foul play. After the doctor signed off on the travel, Emir, Reyhan, and Melike flew with Hikmet on a friend’s private jet to the clinic. Emir and Reyhan stayed a few days and made promises to video chat daily and to visit as often as the pregnancy would allow before leaving Hikmet and Melike to settle in.

When they get back home, they’re met with news from the lawyer that everything is ready to deliver to Cavidan. The time to get her out of their lives for good has finally come.

“Did the realtor get the house as well?” Emir asks. He may be putting Cavidan out, but she’s still his mother. He can’t leave her homeless. She’ll have a home with food delivered weekly and a small allowance for living expenses. It wouldn’t be the type of life she has grown accustomed to as a Tarhun, but it would be decent. And it was more than her divorce settlement had given her.

“Not the house you picked,” the lawyer reports. “As you guessed, when your mother saw that you were getting a house, she assumed it was going to be for Reyhan hanim. So she changed your selection to something a bit less …. desirable.”

And by “less desirable” Emir guesses the lawyer means the most broken down and disgusting house Cavidan could find.

Emir sighs. Again, he wished he had been wrong about his mother. But he’s not surprised to find out he knew exactly what she would do.

“Serves her right,” he says wearily. “She’s going to have to live in the house she picked out thinking it was going to be for Reyhan. I would hope she’d learn her lesson, but somehow I doubt it.”

Every day he can’t help but ask himself how he could have missed this side of his mother for his whole life. So many have paid the price of his ignorance.

“What about the other matter?” he asks, hoping for some good news finally.

“No problems with this, Emir bey,” the lawyer says with a smile. “The private investigator was able to track down Zeynep’s stepmother and get the document to relinquish parental rights signed. The adoption papers have been drawn up and are awaiting your signature. Everything will be official as soon as we file the petition and go before a judge.”

“She’ll be ours officially?” Reyhan asks, tears in her eyes. But Emir can see that they are happy tears. He wraps an arm around his wife and holds her close.

Everything is falling into place just how they want it. The only thing that worries him is his mother. She won’t be happy when all of this unfolds and she’s left with nothing and no one. What she’ll do after that is anyone’s guess.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emir goes to the mansion to pick up Cavidan. He thought long and hard about how to break the news to her about her new living situation. At first he considered just letting the lawyer tell her. But he quickly realized that wouldn’t work. He has to be the one to tell his mother about the choices he’s made. The choices that she has made him make.

He decided to take her out to eat. And while they’re gone, he’ll have her things moved to her new house. He’ll tell her about everything once they get to the house. She definitely won’t be happy, but she won’t have any other alternative once she’s at the house. She won’t have any place else to go.

Emir goes inside the mansion and finds Cavidan sitting in the salon. Along with two other women. One woman was about Cavidan’s age, the other a bit younger. Probably her daughter.

“Good evening,” he greets, his training kicking in. “How are you ladies doing?”

“Wonderful now that you’re here, Son. Have a seat here next to Nehir.”

Cavidan moves from her spot next to the younger woman - Nehir, Emir assumes - and goes over to the smaller sofa. She motions for Emir to sit down before calling for Nigar to bring more coffee.

“No. No coffee,” he refuses, looking at his watch. “I’m actually just here to pick you up for dinner.”

“Was that tonight?” Cavidan asks, exaggerated and faux surprise in her voice. “I had completely forgotten.”

A sly grin crosses her face and Emir doesn’t know whether to be annoyed or afraid.

“I have a great idea! Esma and Nehir can join us,” Cavidan suggests. “That way, we can all catch up and Emir and Nehir can get to know each other better. Oh! Even their names sound good together.”

Emir’s eyes go huge at his mother’s less than subtle actions. Is she actually trying to match make him with this girl?

“Cavidan, Darling. How about you ride with me and we can let these young folks have a little privacy,” the older woman says, pulling Cavidan by the hand and moving towards the door.

The two women have escaped before Emir can protest and Emir finds himself left alone with Nehir. He opens his mouth to start an apology when he notices a look on Nehir’s face that’s anything by embarrassed. She seems like she’s a part of this whole fiasco. His suspicions are confirmed when she walks to him and slides her hand up and down his arm.

“Shall we go?” she asks flirtatiously, her eyes blinking seductively at him.

He takes one giant step away. Then he takes another one for good measure. What has his mother gotten him into?

He just shakes his head and lets out a deep sigh. He knows exactly what his mother has gotten him into. He’s just lucky he had advance warning. Otherwise her plans might have been successful in causing him some serious trouble.

This particular plan involves this girl and the mass of reporters he knows is waiting outside the mansion gates. He isn’t sure what his mother planned to gain by having him caught alone with this woman, but he knows it won’t work. Not when he has his own secret weapon.

Emir and Nehir leave the mansion and they walk towards his car. He can see the surprise on her face when he opens the back door for her. She slides inside anyway and he has to hold back his laugh when he hears her gasp of shock. When he slides into his own seat, he makes introductions.

“Nehir, this is Reyhan … my wife.”

Her cheeks turn red and she has the decency to feel embarrassed by what she’s done. He rolls his eyes. What did Cavidan really think was going to happen here?

“If my information is correct, then the paparazzi is waiting for us,” Emir says as he drives towards the gate. “Too bad they’re about to be disappointed.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The situation at the gate with the media was as Emir expected. And was warned. One of the journalists there is an old friend of Emir’s and called to give him the warning.

_“Just as a heads up,” she had said when she called him. “Your mom is setting you up to be caught with your pants down, so to speak.”_

She had gone on to explain how several of the different press outlets had been leaked the information about Emir possibly being free in the very near future and stepping out with who could possibly be the next Tarhun daughter in law. Right then, Emir realized his mother was planning a surprise for him for when he got to the house to pick her up. So he decided to have a surprise for her instead. He brought Reyhan along to put an end to any potential rumors.

As payment for the warning, Emir and Reyhan decided to give the journalist a hint about Reyhan’s pregnancy. He didn’t come out and make an official announcement, but he did give a hint about a couple of stores they visited while in Greece with Hikmet. Emir expects to see pictures of him and Reyhan going to baby and maternity stores posted soon. And with Reyhan’s once trim waistline being replaced by a small bump, he suspects the pregnancy will be revealed soon anyway.

Once they got away from the house, and the paparazzi, they dropped Nehir off and made her catch a taxi to wherever she decided to go next. She was no longer Emir’s problem. And Emir and Reyhan went out to celebrate the crisis averted. He can only imagine what Cavidan’s reaction will be to seeing the pictures of his intimate, romantic dinner with Reyhan in the news instead of the scenario she attempted to set up.

“What do you think she’s going to do now?” Reyhan asks later that evening when they’ve made it to bed.

She’s facing away from him, laying in his arms so that he can hold her and her belly. But he can hear the worry in her voice even without seeing it on her face. Or in those huge, expressive eyes. She puts her hands on top of his and they both cradle their babies.

“Let’s not worry about her,” Emir suggests, leaning over to give her a kiss on the shoulder. “How are you? How are the babies?”

“My belly is starting to poke out,” she says, a little giggle in her voice.

He knows she’s still worried. But he doesn’t want that for her. He wants this time to be nothing but happiness for her.

“I think we can strike _Nehir_ off the baby name list,” he quips. “I still can’t believe that actually happened today.”

And he cringes, realizing he reminded her again about his mother and her antics. She turns around so that she can face him. She puts a hand on his cheek and smiles at him.

“Even if you weren’t warned beforehand, I hope you know that I trust you, Emir. I know the kinds of games and tricks to expect from your mom and from Cemre now. Clearly nothing is off limits to them. This isn’t the first time they’ve tried to make me believe you’d cheat on me. I guess I should be grateful this time they didn’t put another woman in your bed.”

It doesn’t sound at all like the joke he believes she tried to make. It’s sad and it’s sick. And it lets him know more than ever that it’s time to get his mother out of their lives.

“Tomorrow,” he promises with a kiss. “This will all be over tomorrow.”


	19. Chapter 19

At lunch the next day, Emir sits across from his mother and has to resist the urge to strangle her. But he would rather spend the rest of his life with his wife and their children. And not be in jail for matricide. But the woman is really pressing her luck.

“Now that I think about it, Nehir really isn’t Tarhun material,” she says, despite the scolding he gave her about calling the paparazzi to the mansion the other day.

“ _ Anne _ ! What did I just say?”

“Calm down, Emir. You said not to try to set you up anymore and I understand. That doesn’t mean I can’t introduce you to new people. You married that girl at the first word from your father. It’s my turn to pick your wife.”

“ _ Anne _ ,” he warns again.

“Fine, fine. I’ll leave it alone,” she relents. “For now. Your child is going to need a mother. There’s no way I’m going to let that peasant have any part in my grandchild’s upbringing.”

“You’re unbelievable,” he sighs, the frustration clear on his face to anyone looking. But Cavidan doesn’t seem to notice. He signals the waiter for the check, now more sure than ever about what he has to do next. “Let’s just go now.”

Emir shouldn’t be surprised at the number of women Cavidan stops to speak to on the way to the car. He shouldn’t even be surprised by how many of them “coincidentally” have single daughters his age. Despite what he just said, his mother doesn’t seem to be giving up on the shameless matchmaking. All he can do is grin and bear it until he gets her to the car. He breathes a sigh of relief when finally make it. He has to stop himself from slamming her car door after she gets inside. 

Cavidan is scrolling through her Facebook feed on her phone when they pull away from the restaurant. So by the time Emir pulls up to the unfamiliar house, she is confused where they are.

“Reyhan is inside,” is all Emir says by way of explanation. When he goes to open Cavidan’s car door, he sees a smug smile on her face as she finally recognizes the place. “Not exactly the house I picked out. I take it you had something to do with this?”

Cavidan can’t stop the full blown laughter as they walk to the door. But once they reach the door, she gets herself under control and grabs his arm, completely serious now.

“This is all she deserves.” Cavidan stares defiantly at him, as if daring him to argue with her.

Little does she know, he completely agrees with what she said. The woman who will live in this house … it really is all she deserves. Deep down, he wishes it didn’t come down to this. But he sees now that he can’t stop his mother. Or change her. He can’t make her love or even respect Reyhan. All he can do is show her what place Reyhan has in his life. In his heart. Maybe one day she’ll realize what she’s given up. But Emir somehow doubts it. His mother is his mother. There’s no changing her. So it’s time now for him to change the situation. He can’t live this way anymore. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Hoş geldin,” Reyhan greets. 

When they step inside the house, Cavidan is almost disappointed to see that the place looks a lot nicer than she assumed it would. That little peasant must have worked overtime to make this place habitable and decent. Nice on the inside, but it’s still a slum. Cavidan smiles again at the memory of how she made this come about.

It all happened when Emir had gone to Greece to take Hikmet to the clinic. Cavidan happened to intercept correspondence from the realtor about a selection of houses. A brief flash of anger had filled her mind at the thought of Emir putting that village girl into one of the nice homes the realtor found. But just as quickly, the anger had been replaced by mischief. And she ended up visiting the realtor in person to make a few changes.

The realtor had apologized profusely when Cavidan had rejected every single one of the selections. Cavidan didn’t care what Emir intended. She wasn’t going to let the peasant live her best life in one of the million dollar homes on the list. It took awhile to convince the realtor to drastically lower the price range, but she eventually came up with a list of dumps Cavidan found suitable for someone of Reyhan’s status. Cavidan settled on this “gem” when she was convinced there weren’t any worse choices in Istanbul. This truly had been one of the worst houses available. And Cavidan couldn’t be happier to finally put that girl in her place.

“What do you think, Anne?”

Cavidan snaps out of her trip down memory lane when she realizes Emir is speaking to her.

“My opinion doesn’t really matter,  _ Oğlum _ ,” she says smugly. “I’m not the one who’s going to be living here.”

She watches with curiosity as Emir and Reyhan give each other a strange look. And after what appears to be a silent conversation, Reyhan hands him a set of keys and walks out the front door.

“Your opinion matters the most,” Emir tells her, taking her hand and placing the keys Reyhan just gave him into it. “Because actually … you  _ are _ the one who will be living here.”

Cavidan just blinks and stares at him, trying to decipher the words he just said. She looks down into her hand, then looks back up at Emir. Did he just say what she thinks he just said?

“Emir …”

He lifts a hand and interrupts her.

“This is what you said you wanted,” he explains.

“No! It’s not!” Cavidan objects. “You know me, Son. You know that this would  _ never _ be what I wanted.”

She looks around at the place with clear disdain.

“You said you didn’t want to live under the same roof as Reyhan. So I got you your own home. You even picked it out yourself. The realtor told me you changed from the house I had picked and selected this one specifically.”

“Because I thought it was for that peasant you were forced to marry!” Cavidan yells. “This is all she deserves. More than she deserves, actually.”

“Reyhan … is my wife,” Emir says calmly. “She’s not a burden. She’s not the help. She’s not a peasant.”

“What about the divorce? I told you to divorce her,” Cavidan insists. “I heard you tell the lawyer to send you the finalized papers.”

“You said no longer wanted to share the Tarhun name with Reyhan. The papers I had the lawyer send were yours from when you and Baba divorced. We needed them so you could get all your identification reissued in your maiden name.”

He picks up a plain envelope from the table and hands it to her. Inside are just what he said … replacement identification card and passport in her maiden name.

Cavidan begins to panic as it all starts to sink in.

“Son, what have you done?” she gasps.

“I did what you asked. That’s all,” he says with a shrug. “You didn’t want to live in the mansion with Reyhan … problem solved. You have this house here. A house you chose. You said you didn’t want to have the save last name as Reyhan. Now you don’t anymore.”

“This isn’t what I meant. And you know it.” 

She starts to cry. She doesn’t even have to fake. This is one of the worst things that has ever happened to her.

“How could you do this to your own mother?”

“Anne … don’t,” he pleads. “Don’t stand there and act like this is on me. Baba divorced you months ago. Baba put you out the mansion months ago. You were only back temporarily because of your shooting. We probably could have all lived peacefully together until Baba recovered. And then we’d revisit your presence in the mansion at that later date. Maybe you two would have reconciled. Who knows? But now, we’ll never know. Because you wanted out.”

“I didn’t want out, Emir. I just wanted  _ her _ out.”

Emir just sighs and stares at her. Then he shakes his head.

“That was never an option,” he says quietly. “I love Reyhan and I’m never letting her go. You apparently can’t accept that.”

“I can,” she promises quickly, her hopes rising. “I swear things will be different this time. I’ll get along with her. We can all live together and act like none of this ever happened.”

“Oh anne.” He reaches out for her and gives her a hug. Relief spreads through her like wildfire.

Then he kisses her on her forehead and walks to the door. And just that quickly, relief turns to confusion.

“ _ Oğlum _ ? Where are you going? Are you really leaving me here? I told you … she won’t be a problem for me anymore.”

“You can’t even say her name,” he says, disappointment filling his eyes. Then he walks out the door.

Cavidan crumples into a heap on the floor and holds her head. She wants to scream for Nigar to bring her a headache pill. But there’s no Nigar. There’s nobody. She’s alone. And it’s all because of that gutter wench that has blinded her son.

“She won’t get away with this,” Cavidan swears to the empty house. “That snake has turned my son against me for the last time. I’m going to make her regret ever being born.”


	20. Chapter 20

Emir all but runs to the car, eager to get away from the scene he just left inside the house. He knows it needed to be done. There’s no helping his mother. But it was still hard. He starts the car and begins to drive away, only noticing when he turns the corner that Reyhan is crying.

“Are you okay?” he gently asks, reaching over to take her hand.

“Not really,” she tearfully admits. “Although I should be asking you that question. That had to have been hard for you.”

He’s quiet for a few minutes, partly concentrating on the road. But also really giving her question some thought.

“It wasn’t really hard in the way you’re probably thinking,” he finally says. “I knew she wouldn’t be happy with what I was going to do. But that couldn’t be helped. She has proven that she can’t live with us.

“The hardest part was realizing how she really feels about you. It makes me sad that she can’t see how wonderful you are. And how beautiful you are on the inside and the outside. How you’re about to give me the greatest gift in the world. And she’s not even excited about having grandchildren. She doesn’t even know that there’s gonna be two of them. She doesn’t care. She can’t be happy that I’m happy. Which means she doesn’t care about me either.”

“I’m sorry,” she apologizes, fresh tears making their way down her cheeks in flooding streams.

Her sobs break his heart.

“Oh, baby,” he says to her. “It’s not your fault. None of this is your fault.”

He pulls the car over and then goes to her side of the car. He opens her door and kneels down next to her, tilting her face so she can look at him.

“Don’t cry,” he pleads, wiping her tears. “You’re going to make yourself sick.”

She turns to him, falling into his arms burying her face in his neck. Holding her close, he can only pat her back gently and whisper sweet words of love to help calm her.

“Better?” he asks when she finally stops crying.

“A little.” She gives him a small, embarrassed smile. “I've been pretty emotional lately. You must think I’m a mess.“

“My beautiful mess,” he teases her.

That makes her laugh a little and he feels much lighter.

“Come on. Let’s get going,” he says, kissing her quickly before heading back to his side of the car. He gives her a cryptic smile. “I have something that will make you feel even better.”

“Oh really? What is it?” she asks excitedly.

“It’s a surprise.”

She gets a look on her face that makes him curious.

“What? You don’t like surprises?”

“Emir … when has a surprise ever worked out for us?” she asks him seriously. “Things tend to end tragically when surprises are involved.”

He frowns, but considers what she said and realizes it’s true.

“You’re right,” he admits. “Okay, so let’s not call this a surprise. Let’s just say I’m taking you to a place I think you’ll like, but I won’t tell you where we’re going because I want to see your reaction when we get there.”

She gives him one more suspicious glare before finally nodding.

“I’ll allow it,” she reluctantly agrees, making him laugh at her skepticism.

“You’ll love it,” he promises. “Trust me.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emir was right this time, Reyhan realizes with a sigh of relief. She does love the surprise.

“Emir!” she gasps, looking around in awe and amazement. “This place …”

“I told you you’d love it,” he grins, throwing an arm over her shoulder and pulling her close.

She wraps her arms around him and hugs him tight.

“This is better than I could have ever imagined.”

“We call it _The Ranch_ ,” he explains, taking her hand and showing her around the place. “With both _Anne_ and _Baba_ out of the mansion, I figured now would be a good time to do some renovations so that we can have a proper nursery when the babies come. Relocating to The Ranch seemed like a good idea for us to get away for awhile.”

The house was far enough away from the city to have peace and quiet and fresh air. But it was close enough for Emir to commute to work daily if necessary.

“Don’t be mad, but I have one more surprise for you,” he admits. He gives her a smile before opening the front door and leading her inside.

Surprise is not the word to describe what she feels when her eyes land on the person standing by the fireplace.

“Suna?” she cries out, tears instantly springing from her eyes. “You’re here! You’re standing!”

She runs to the girl and throws her arms around her. Suna wobbles a bit on her crutches, but Emir is there to keep them all steady.

“How is this even possible?” Reyhan asks while Emir helps Suna get settled on a nearby seat.

“When I had the thought to open this place up, I knew Suna would love it and would benefit being here much more than the clinic. And I also wanted to tell Suna about what’s been happening, especially with our mother,” Emir explains. “So I went to see her and see if she wanted to come live here.”

“And when he got to the clinic to see me, I had a surprise for him,” Suna smiles. “I have been working so hard on this and couldn’t wait to be able to take some steps on my own.”

“It’s a miracle. I’m so proud of you. I knew you could do whatever you set your mind to,” Reyhan tells her.

“You really did,” Suna nods. “You always believed in me. Even after how I treated you. I’m so sorry.”

“Suna, that’s not even necessary,” Reyhan tries to stop her. But Suna insists.

“No Reyhan. It is. I was so weak and so gullible.”

“You were being drugged, _Canim_ ,” Emir reminds her. “I told you what Cemre did to you.”

“I was stupid to believe her. And we were all stupid we didn’t believe you, Reyhan, when you tried to warn us. And don’t even get me started on my mother. She is truly unbelievable. She should be in jail for what she did to Baba. And to you, Reyhan.”

“Well, she may as well be in jail,” Emir points out. “She’s stuck in that house with no place else to go. The mansion is being renovated and she won’t think to come here. She’s always hated this place. That’s why we never came here that much.”

“She’s going to be very angry,” Reyhan says quietly, her heart full of silent fear. Emir and Suna are Cavidan’s children. Cavidan will only blame so much on them. Reyhan knows from experience that she will be the one to take the brunt of Cavidan’s wrath. “She’s going to blame me. Maybe you should reconsider. Maybe that first house you picked out is still available. It’s not what she wants, but it won’t seem as much like a punishment.”

“Reyhan?” Suna questions the panicked tone to her voice. “Are you okay?”

“Please, Emir,” Reyhan begs. “I’m terrified at how she’ll get back at me for this.”

Emir goes to her and pulls her into his arms, doing his best to soothe her.

“It’s okay,” he assures her, still trying to settle her. “I’ll call the realtor in the morning if it will make you feel better. We’ll have Anne moved by the afternoon if the place is still available.”

Reyhan takes a deep breath and wipes her face when she realizes she’s making a scene.

“Here I am being a mess again,” she tries to joke. “We’ll have to see what the books say about all this crying. I feel like that’s all I do now.”

“You’re entitled,” Emir says with a laugh, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

“Books? Crying? What’s going on?” Suna asks, giving them suspicious glances. “Is there something else going on? Something you haven’t told me?”

Emir just grins and looks at Reyhan, shrugging his shoulder as if to say it’s her call. Reyhan smiles back and nods to him, letting him know that it’s okay.

“There is something else, actually,” Emir starts, moving to stand behind Reyhan. He wraps his arm around her waist and cups his hand on her belly, giving it a little pat and rub. The loose shirt Reyhan is wearing molds to her stomach and her tiny bump becomes visible.

“Reyhan? Abi?” Suna’s eyes widen in excitement. “Are you having a baby?”

“Two actually,” Reyhan says with a smile. “We’re going to have twins.”

“This is amazing,” she screams. “I’m so happy for you. Come here! Come here! Let me feel.”

Reyhan obliges her and goes to sit next to Suna. Suna spends what seems like the next hour talking to her belly. She doesn’t mind, though. For once, she feels as if she’s finally at home in a Tarhun residence. This ranch is going to be good for them. She can feel it. She should be able to keep her children safe from Cavidan here. She can be happy here.

She tries to ignore the tiny seed of doubt in her mind telling her that Cavidan isn’t through with her yet.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Get me out of this place.”

Cavidan hangs up the phone after giving the order. It’s been almost three days since she was so unceremoniously abandoned to this dump and she’s had enough. She’s tried to escape, but to no avail. The first day, she lasted all of two hours before catching a taxi back to the mansion. She had no money and promised the driver the fare would be paid by someone at home. But when she got there, no one was home. She discovered the place had been closed up in anticipation of renovations starting the next day. She couldn’t get in and what’s worse, she couldn’t get a ride back when the driver realized he wasn’t getting paid. She had to walk back to that pit where her so called son left her. It took the next two days for her feet and legs to recover from the long trek.

But she refuses to stay another day in this hovel. Fortunately Cemre has finally returned from her spa trip. When Cavidan told her to get herself ready for Emir to come ask for her hand, she didn’t spare any expense. The girl went above and beyond for Emir. And Cavidan won’t be the one to tell her it was all for nothing.

“No,” Cavidan says to the empty house. “It won’t be for nothing. I’ll get that girl away from my son if it’s the last thing that I do.”

Speaking of her son… she looks down at the phone display when it rings. It’s Emir calling again. He started calling yesterday, but she refuses to speak to him. She’ll deal with him once she gets rid of his clingy little wife. With what she has planned for that peasant, Emir won’t have any other choice but to accept Cavidan back into his home and his life. And he won’t ever go against her again. Not if he ever wants to live another happy and peaceful day in his life. Her son is about to learn a lesson about always keeping his mother as his number one priority.

She eventually hears the honk of a car horn and she goes out to meet her rescuer.

“It’s about time you showed up,” she snaps at Cemre, getting into the small red car. “Get me out of here and to some place decent. I need to wash the poor off of me.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emir pulls up to the little house just in time to watch his mother drive off with Cemre. He had been calling her for the past couple of days to let her know the first house he picked out for her was still available and that she can move if she wanted to. But she never answered. So he decided to just go to the house and tell her in person, only to be greeted with this new development.

“What are those two up to now?” he wonders aloud. Before they can get too far, he pulls back into traffic and follows them. Something tells him he's not going to like whatever they have planned.


	21. Chapter 21

Emir continues to follow the car with Cemre and his mother. With each mile they travel, the feeling in his gut that this will end badly for everyone grows more and more. This is going to end very badly and he’s finally accepted it. No matter what he has tried to make Reyhan believe, there is no good solution to this problem. The things his mother has already done are too unbelievable. He honestly doesn’t think he would believe them if he hadn’t heard her admit them with her own mouth, if he hadn’t seen the video Zafer had taken with his own eyes. But something tells him she’s about to launch a plan that will make all her other plans seem tame. A plan that could completely destroy his life if she gets away with it. He’ll have to make sure she doesn’t get away with it. 

When Cemre finally stops the car, Emir pulls over and parks at a curb, watching the two women get out and cross the street into a park. They walk for a few minutes, looking around them for some reason before finally settling on a bench near the edge. They sit for still a few more minutes before they both look up at a man that approaches. He’s an older man with a wild shock of white hair and a tough looking face. Right away Emir knows exactly who this is.

“Talaz,” he whispers to his empty car. He remembers the man from a picture his uncle showed him when they first realized Cavidan was mixed up with the man. But just to be sure, Emir pulls out his phone and zooms in on the trio, making sure to snap a clear photo of the man. He sends the picture to Kemal and their detective for verification.

Verification comes almost immediately and the detective warns Emir not to approach the dangerous man. He asks for Emir’s exact location and sends a couple of undercover cops so that they can take over the job of following Talaz. The police have been looking for him for a long time. Now that Emir has inadvertently found him, they don’t want to risk losing him again.

Not entirely happy with the situation, Emir agrees to just sit and wait and not do anything to alert any of the conspirators in the park. 

“Just be patient,” Kemal begs him. “We’ll figure out what they’re doing. We’ll keep Reyhan safe. I promise.”

Emir ends the call, knowing he can only trust that promise so far. He’ll do anything for Reyhan and their children. If Kemal and the police don’t do anything about this Talaz character, then he will.

The undercover cops let him know when they arrive and tell him it’ll be better if he’s not seen by his mother or Cemre. So he leaves. Based on the recording Zafer made, he knows his mother plans on setting up an attempt on her own life and blaming Reyhan for it. From what he can tell, she’s about to set that plan into motion. Nothing he can do now except make Reyhan and the rest of his family as safe as possible. Despite all his efforts to stop her, his mother is about to start a war. And Emir refuses to let his wife be a casualty.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“If we’re going to do this, we all have to be on the same page.” Cavidan stares her companions down, trying to judge their level of loyalty. Things could get sticky and she wants to make sure she comes out of this with as little damage as possible.

“It’s a simple enough plan,” Talaz says with a shrug. “I hire a shooter for you. He injures you just enough to count and then manages to get caught by the police. When they question him, he gives your daughter-in-law’s name as the person who hired him. We’ll make sure there’s a money trail leading from her to him. You just give me the time and the place and the girl is as good as arrested.”

Cavidan is pleased. Talaz is a smart man with a sharp mind and no scruples. The only thing that matters to him is the money. 

“ _ That’s why you are still in my life _ ,” she says to herself, shooting Cemre a side glance. The paltry “allowance” Emir gives her isn’t enough to pay for a hitman. Fortunately, Cemre will do anything, and pay any amount, for a chance to be with Emir. She’s going to be footing most of this bill.

“I still say we kill her,” Cemre mutters, rolling her eyes. 

“Not while she’s pregnant,” Cavidan reminds her. “I told you. Emir would never get over losing his child. But once she’s in jail, he can be convinced to let Reyhan go for the sake of the child. Once you and Emir marry, you can hire a team of nannies for the child. And once the child is old enough, you can ship it off to boarding school. The child won’t be an issue. And then you can kill that little peasant.”

Cemre just rolls her eyes again and it makes Cavidan worry. If it wasn’t for the money …

No matter. She’ll just have to keep a close eye on Cemre and move quickly with her plan. Once Emir is finally free from that wife, Cemre will see that Cavidan was right all along. Well, except for the part where she marries Emir. Cavidan knows her son and knows he’ll never marry Cemre no matter how hard she tries. But Cemre doesn’t have to know that. All Cavidan wants is to get rid of that woman who trapped his son. After that, Cemre will be on her own.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sound of giggles meets Emir when he walks into the main house of the ranch. He can’t help but smile at the evidence of his wife and his sister being back to their close relationship. Early on in their marriage, Suna and Reyhan had gotten along well. But everything that happened over the summer - the cheating scandal, Reyhan leaving, and of course, Cemre and the drugs - made things tense for a while. For a while, Suna seemed to truly hate Reyhan and every harsh word out of his baby sister’s mouth was like a shot to the heart for his gentle wife. But time, and Reyhan’s indefatigable patience, has healed the wounds. And based on what he’s hearing and seeing, he’s going to have to add Suna to the list of people he has to fight for Reyhan’s attention.

“What are you two laughing about?” Emir asks, stepping into the room to greet the women. He stops in his tracks when his wife approaches him. The smile that was already on his face grows ten times larger as his eyes roam up and down her body.

“Well?” Reyhan says with a happy laugh, giving a quick twirl. “What do you think?”

What he thinks cannot be said out loud in the company of his innocent baby sister. But what he plans to tell her later is that she’s so sexy he can hardly stand it. Gone is her usual lovely dress that always makes her look beautiful, but admittedly would be out of place in a ranch setting. With that in mind, Reyhan has transformed herself to the perfect little cowgirl, from the hat down to the boots. And right in the middle are the sexiest pair of jeans he’s ever seen in his life. They form a perfect skin on those deceptively long legs that he’s seen far too seldom. And he’s wondering to himself why has it taken him so long to get her out to the ranch. Especially if this is the gift he’s treated with.

“Nice boots,” is all he can manage to say. 

But the blush on her cheeks lets him know she’s seen how he’s affected by her in this outfit. The look he shoots her is clearly letting her know he needs to get her alone. Immediately. And she blushes even deeper.

“How about a walk,” he suggests, holding out a hand to her.

When she joins her hand to his, he brings it up to his lips for a quick kiss before guiding her out the door.

“You really do look amazing,” he tells her once they get a good distance away. “This place seems to suit you.”

“I love it,” she beams. “It’s so quiet and peaceful out here. But inside the main house is so active and full of life. Your cook has been feeding me all day, telling me she needs to fatten up your babies.”

Emir just smiles. He knows for himself how nurturing and caring Cookie - as she likes to be called - can be to all those she considers her. Emir is happy that Cookie has taken a liking to Reyhan. He can trust her to take care of his wife. Be the mother that his mother could never manage to be.

He can’t help but grimace at the unpleasant image now in his head of the woman who gave birth to him. 

“What’s wrong?” Reyhan asks, concerned at his sudden mood change. “And don’t say nothing.”

“Okay, I won’t,” he smiles sadly. He knows he has to tell her what he saw earlier. But now not. He doesn’t want to spoil the moment. “But how about I promise that we’ll talk about it later. I don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

Just as he knew it would, that catches her attention.

“Surprise?”

“Yes,” he grins at her excitement. “I wanted to take you out for a nice dinner. But that means something a bit different out here on the ranch since there are no restaurants nearby.”

They walk a bit further and at the top of the small hill they were climbing, a gazebo comes into view. Candles and flowers decorate the place and in the middle is a table full of delicious smelling food. Cookie really outdid herself this time.

“Emir!” Reyhan gasps. “How did you do all of this?”

“I had help,” he admits. “I asked Cookie to set all this up for us on my way back from the city. Suna helped keep you distracted so that you would still be surprised.”

“You’re amazing, you know that?” she asks him, looking up at him with adoring eyes. 

Then she surprises him with a kiss. A kiss that they’re both reluctant to end. But he knows he has to feed her. So he somehow manages to pull away. He has to stop himself from pulling her back to him when she lazily blinks glazed eyes at him, licking his taste from her lips. 

“Food,” he reminds her, turning her towards the table. “Our babies need to eat.”

She pouts. And it takes every ounce of his will power not to take those pouty again. 

This woman is going to be the death of him. But what a death it would be.

She gives him one more bat of her eyes and it’s more than he can take. He breaks. Grabbing her and pulling her into his arms again, he settles them on to one of the long benches along the side of the gazebo. She sighs when he kisses her, practically melting into him.

Dinner can wait.


	22. Chapter 22

By the weekend, Reyhan feels like she has gotten settled in at the ranch. She loves this place so much more than the mansion. So much more than Istanbul. She has to wonder if it’s the lack of Cavidan and Cemre making her feel so at home. Or if it’s because it reminds her a little of her home village. There’s a sense of family and cooperation amongst the locals that’s missing in the city. She’s not sure she wants to go back.

Especially when she’s treated daily with the sight she has before her of her oh so sexy husband in rancher mode. Ranch Emir is just as sexy, if not sexier, than Business Emir. But seeing him in this environment keeps her stomach constantly fluttering. She looks across the expansive fields over to the horse yard where Emir is giving Zeynep horseback riding lessons. Masal waits patiently in Kemal’s arms for her turn on the horse. The rest of the family had arrived the night before. The decision to leave Zeynep in town with Kemal and Narin had been a hard one, but they wanted the girl to be able to continue with school until her break. With it being the weekend, Kemal and Narin packed up the girls and brought them out to the ranch. And Reyhan couldn’t be happier to have all her family around her. She feels incredibly lucky.

“Zeynep is like a mini version of Emir,” Reyhan says to Narin, smiling at her husband and their soon to be daughter. “She’s a natural with the horses, just like he is.”

“She loves it here,” Narin adds. “I’ve never seen her this happy in all the time I’ve known you two. Poor thing was so sad when we all first met. You both were.”

Reyhan sighs. That was her mistake. Leaving Emir the way she did, taking Zeynep away from him for those months …. it caused nothing but heartache.

“I should never have separated them,” she admits. “That wasn’t fair. And it was all for nothing. It was all because I didn’t listen to him. Didn’t believe him. He swore he didn’t have anything to do with that girl. Why didn’t I listen, Narin?”

That time had been so terrible. It was confusing and she was hurt. She didn’t know what to believe. Sadly, she didn’t believe Emir and she allowed a cruel trick by Cemre to separate them. Just like so many times before. Her whole marriage has been one big game to Cavidan and Cemre. And while Reyhan and Emir have overcome it all, there’s just so much they fell victim to along the way that communication and trust would have defeated.

“Hey you,” Narin calls to her, coming over to pat her on the back. “Don’t cry now. Emir is going to think I’m doing something to you.”

Reyhan sniffs and wipes at her cheek, not realizing the tears were there. 

“I’m fine,” she smiles at her friend. “And he’s used to the tears. Hormones.”

Nevertheless, she sees the crew heading her way from the horses. A look of concern is on Emir’s face. It’s like he sensed her sadness. 

“ _ What a sweet man I have _ ,” she thinks to herself, her heart filling with love for him. 

She looks at Kemal and sees a similar look of concern on his face, his attention focused solely on Narin. That makes her heart grow even more. Looks like her friend has a sweet, wonderful man of her own. A thought comes to her. She’ll have to talk to Cookie about setting up another dinner at the gazebo. This time for Kemal and Narin. Her friend can use a little magic and romance too.

Emir is visibly relieved when he gets to her.

“You’re fine now,” he says, framing her face with his hands and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. It’s not a question and Reyhan smiles at how attuned to her he is now. He really can sense her moods, even a mile away.

He sits next to her and puts an arm around her shoulder.

“Where are the girls?” Narin asks, looking for Masal.

“Cookie grabbed them to “help” her in the kitchen,” Kemal explains with a smile. “But knowing Cookie, I’m sure the only thing they’re going to be helping her with is eating the cake she’s making.”

“That’s right,” Reyhan realizes. “This ranch belonged to Emir’s grandfather. So you also grew up here, Kemal abi.”

“And this is the first time I’ve been back in awhile. So thank you for having us come. Masal loves it.”

“Unfortunately we’ll have to make this a working vacation,” Emir interrupts. “We have to figure out what to do about my mother.”

Reyhan grabs onto Emir’s hand. The topic of Cavidan stresses her. But he’s right. She needs to be stopped once and for all.

“My detective has been keeping an eye on Cavidan, as well as Cemre and Talaz. So far, they haven’t made any moves,” Kemal says.

“But we know what she has planned,” Emir reminds him. “We just don’t know the when and the how.”

“What if we come up with the “when” ourselves?” Narin suggests. “Give her the opportunity to implement her plan at a time and place of our choosing. That way, we’d be ready for her.”

“Absolutely not,” Emir barks. “Reyhan is not bait.”

“Emir,” Reyhan says, putting a hand on his chest to soothe him. “Narin has a point. I’m already bait. We know she’s going to come after me with that crazy plan to frame me for her shooting. Wouldn’t it be better if we were prepared and waiting for it? Then we can catch her in her own trap.”

“Don’t ask this of me,” Emir pleads, squeezing her tighter to him. “This scares me.”

“The not knowing is what scares me,” she says. “You know this is the only way.”

He takes her hand and brings it up to his lips for a quick kiss. He can’t keep his hands off of her. A shoulder rub. A hand kiss. Caressing her belly. Running his fingers through her hair. The contact calms and reassures him. Reyhan allows it because she knows he needs it.

“Okay,” Emir agrees. “We come up with a way for her to  _ think  _ she’s getting to you. But she won’t get close. Promise me.”

Reyhan nods.

“I trust you to keep me safe,” Reyhan tells him.

With that settled, they just have to come up with a viable plan.

“Anyone have any ideas?” Reyhan asks.

“I have something.”

The group turns to the door of the main house and sees Suna standing there.

“I have an idea that knowing my mother, she won’t stand a chance of resisting. She’ll finally get what she deserves and we’ll end this reign of terror she’s had over all of our lives.”

She thoroughly explains her idea of hosting a fundraising gala. Reyhan appreciates the idea of helping people as a by-product of what they’re doing. It seems to balance the scales a bit. All her life has been about helping others. It would have felt too selfish to go about this plan if she alone got the only benefit. But this is serious. The course of Cavidan’s life will be changed forever. Does Reyhan have the right to sentence her to the kind of punishment they have in mind?

“You still feel guilty,” Emir guesses, noting the conflicting look on her face. “Even though I can tell you time and time again that my mother has to be stopped because she won’t stop on her own.”

“Reyhan,” Suna chimes in. “I’ve spent my whole life being ignored by this woman. And when she wasn’t ignoring me, she was making me feel less than worthy. Standing in front of her at this gala, looking her in the eyes and making her see me as a person is what I need more than anything right now. I’ve waited my whole life for her to change, for her to love me the way I deserved to be loved. I see now that’s never going to happen. And I don’t want that anymore. Any woman who can do to you and my brother what she’s done isn’t a woman fit to be a mother.

“So if you don’t want to do this for yourself, for your marriage, for your children … then do it for me,” Suna pleads. “Don’t let her hurt any more people.”

Reyhan pulls Suna into a hug, wiping away the tears flowing down her cheeks. Everything in her is saying that this makes sense. She’s even the one who convinced Emir to even consider something of this nature. But deep down, in a small part of her heart, she feels this isn’t going to turn out how any of them planned. And that terrifies her.

“Okay, so we know the what and the when,” Narin says. “How are we going to set the trap for Cavidan hanim? Who’s going to let her know about the gala?”

Emir and Kemal look at each other as the perfect person comes to mind.

“Just leave that to us,” Emir says. “I know exactly who can make sure my mother gets this information.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cavidan savors every bite of the omelette on her plate. This hotel in Istanbul is famous for them. When Cemre called and invited her to breakfast, Cavidan suggested this place in hopes Cemre would take the hint and book a room here for her. She has to get out of that slum Emir stuck her in. She can’t take another day there.

“You seem happy today,” Cavidan notes. She takes a good look at the girl and realizes she’s right. She really does seem happy. A little too happy. Cavidan can’t help but wonder what’s going on in her crazy brain. “Did something happen I should know about?”

“All in good time, Cavidan teyze.” 

Cemre gives her a sly grin that both excites and frightens Cavidan. If Cavidan is completely honest, Cemre has become more and more unhinged in recent days. Cavidan has been spending a lot of time with the girl, unwilling to stay in what’s supposed to be her new home. She welcomed any excuse to get out of that slum. Unfortunately, Cemre was her only ticket out. Spending that much time with Cemre has been revealing. The girl will clearly go crazy if she doesn’t get Emir soon. But Cavidan knows her son. He’s never looked at Cemre in that way and he never will. Cemre is too obsessed to realize his indifference. Cavidan has been able to use that obsession in the past. But the girl may become a problem in the future.

Nevertheless, Cemre is her only resource right now. So she has to stick with her. For now.

“Ah, here we are. Talaz is here,” Cemre announces.

Cavidan looks up from her meal to see the man stroll across the room to reach their table. He’s disguised a bit, on account of him being wanted by the police. But somehow the man always manages to go unnoticed. Perfect skill for someone in his line of work. Cavidan can’t help but appreciate his professionalism.

“Speak fast, Girl. I can’t stay long,” Talaz barks out, glancing around furtively before holding up a menu over his face. “What do you want?”

“I have news,” Cemre says. 

Again, the unnatural gleam in her eyes sends chills down Cavidan’s spine.

“According to Yonca, Emir and your precious daughter in law will be putting on a charity gala,” Cemre tells them. “If we’re looking for the perfect opportunity to enact our plan, then this is it. I can’t think of anything more perfect, actually.”

“It could work,” Talaz admits after giving it several long moments of consideration. “It would be public and hectic with lots of people around. The shooter can get in and do what he needs to do. Once he’s “caught” by the police, he can throw the blame on your daughter in law. We can even say she put on the gala just to set up the shooting. She’ll be in jail for a long time.”

“Yes,” Cavidan grins. “This is a perfect plan. I’d rather not get shot again, but if it gets that stupid girl out of my life forever, then I’ll endure.”

“Then it’s settled,” Cemre says, giving a little clap of her hands. “The gala is in 2 weeks, so we don’t have long to plan.”

“I’ll get started on finding the shooter and setting up the money trail. However,” Talaz adds in a warning tone. “You have until the end of the day to pay me or I do nothing.”

Looking around once more, he rises and leaves. 

“Cemre, dear …” Cavidan starts.

“I’ll pay him,” Cemre interrupts. “No worries. I’ve got this.”

That chill again, Cavidan notes. Cemre is really starting to creep her out. She prays this plan works. It’s time to get her money back and get Cemre out of her life. For good.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reyhan is just sliding into bed when Emir walks into the room.

“Did you tell Yonca everything we need her to know?” she asks him, squeezing a bit of cream on her hands and rubbing it in.

“Yes. And we’re pretty sure she’s already told Cemre,” Emir explains. “It’s only a matter of time before my mother finds out.”

He goes into the bathroom to prepare for bed.

“By the way, I stopped into Zeynep’s room to stay good night, but she wasn’t in there,” he calls from the bathroom.

“Suna took the girls,” Reyhan tells him. “She, Zeynep, and Masal are having a sleepover. So we have the place all to ourselves.”

Everything in the bathroom goes silent and a second later, Emir is popping his head out the door.

“Really?” 

He has an adorably eager little grin on his face.

“Maybe we can have another late night dinner in the gazebo?”

“Um … not tonight,” she says, turning red. “Narin decided to surprise Kemal abi with dinner out there tonight. It’s one reason why Suna has Masal.”

“Really?” he repeats, his grin growing wider.

“If I recall, Suna also has Zeynep. Is my sweet little wife trying to tell me something?”

He climbs on the bed and crawls over her.

“Maybe,” she giggles, her cheeks still red. But they feel like they turn to flames when he leans over to kiss her.

“Emir,” she gasps dreamily when he finally lets her get some air. She grabs frantically at his shirt to keep him close, confused when he leaves the bed. “Where are you going?”

“Locking the door,” he says with a wink. “Don’t want to be disturbed tonight.”

Oh yeah. She definitely loves it here at the ranch.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cemre waits in the darkness for the sign she’s looking for. A car ahead flashes the headlights twice and she realizes he’s the one. She gets out of her own car, making sure her hat is pulled down low to cover her face, and heads over to the other vehicle. Once inside, she slides a thick envelope into the man’s waiting hand.

He doesn’t bother to count it.

“The pictures of your targets are inside,” Cemre explains. “Along with the time and place of where you are to do it. Do you understand?”

“Perfectly,” the man grumbles. “Consider it done.”

She gives him a nod and leaves his car just as quickly as she entered it.

The man watches her walk back to her, start it up and drive away. After she’s gone, he pulls out the pictures, flipping them over to see the names.

“Cavidan Tarhun. Reyhan Tarhun. Enjoy your last two weeks alive.”

He puts everything back inside the envelope and drives away. He has plans to make.


	23. Chapter 23

The night of the gala had arrived and everything was in a flurry of preparation. It’s almost time for them to make their appearance, so Emir goes to the room they set aside in the banquet hall as their dressing room to see if Reyhan is ready.

"Don't come in here!" Emir hears from inside the room and it makes him immediately want to do the opposite. He tries the door, but only finds it locked. So he begins to knock.

"Reyhan? Reyhan, is everything okay? Let me in, Honey," he pleads, still knocking.

He's surprised when it opens and one of the event coordinators slides out of the room.

“Slight change of plans,” the woman says, shoving a new tie set at him. “You’re wearing this instead.”

“You look beautiful, I swear,” he hears Suna say to Reyhan from inside the room. And he becomes even more suspicious.

“What’s going on?” he asks. “I thought my outfit was supposed to be coordinating with Reyhan.”

“Like I said … slight change of plans.” The coordinator looks covertly over her shoulder before nudging him a bit further away from the door. She lowers her voice to say, “Let’s just say the babies had a bit of a growth spurt. The other dress wasn’t quite working for us anymore.”

“Oh,” Emir immediately understands. He made the mistake a few days earlier in mentioning how her stomach had gotten so much bigger since they’ve been at the ranch. She wasn’t happy with him. He’s since learned his lesson.

“No worries. We came prepared for this possibility, especially when I found out you two are expecting twins. I know at this stage, things can be a bit unpredictable.”

“No, no, no,” Suna pleads. “Don’t start crying now!”

Crying? That’s more than Emir can take. He pushes past the coordinator and goes into the room.

“Everyone out,” he orders.

Everyone quickly obeys, the make up artist attempting to give one last swipe of some kind of powder before getting a scathing glare from Emir. She follows everyone else out the door, leaving Emir and Reyhan alone.

“Deep breath,” he tells her, grabbing her hands and giving them a squeeze of reassurance. “Just relax. It’s just the two of us in here now.”

“Emir, look at me,” Reyhan sniffles. “I look ….”

“Beautiful,” he interrupts her. “You look beautiful and amazing. I’ve always loved you in blue. This dress is incredible.”

He pulls her into his arms and holds her for a few minutes until she calms down even more. When she pulls away, she has a slight smile on her face. She turns to the mirror and smooths the front of her dress with her hands, outlining her very visible bump.

“I guess we’re making an announcement tonight,” she laughs. “These babies refused to stay hidden any longer. People are going to definitely know we’re pregnant.”

He comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her, his hands joining hers on her belly.

“Your beauty will distract them,” he says huskily. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath of her scent. “You smell incredible too.”

“Emir,” she warns him. “They’re expecting us out there any minute.”

Nevertheless, she leans her head to the side when he places a kiss on her neck. The small nibble to her bare shoulder sends shivers down her spine and she indulges him for another few seconds before a noise from behind them brings them both back to their senses.

They turn to see their now red faced event coordinator at the door, clearly embarrassed to have witnessed and interrupted the romantic moment.

“Ten minutes,” is all she says before closing them in the room again.

Reyhan gives him a scolding glare, but Emir just grins and shrugs. He has no regrets.

“What can I say? It’s your fault for being so irresistible,” he says with a wink. “I can’t keep my hands off of you.”

She just rolls her eyes and finishes dressing. He’s relieved she seems to have calmed down. Mission accomplished. The rest of the evening should be no problem now.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By the time Cavidan and Cemre arrive, the gala is in full swing.

“I’ll meet you inside in a minute,” Cemre tells her. “I have one thing I need to check on.”

Cavidan nods and heads inside. She barely makes it to her table before she’s descended on by a hoard of her society friends.

“Cavidan, Canim. You’ve finally made it.”

Each woman greets her with a hug and a kiss and she has to hide her surprise at their greeting. These are the women she’s been trying to get into their ranks for the past 30 years. When she married Hikmet, she was a poor nobody. The society women treated her like a poor nobody and she vowed to become an influential part of the group. However, no matter how hard she tried, or how much money Hikmet made, there was always an invisible barrier she couldn’t infiltrate.

Tonight, that barrier seems to be gone. They must not know of her unfortunate change in living situation. But after tonight, that situation will no longer exist. Her son’s own poor nobody will be out of their lives and Cavidan will be back to the place she belongs.

“You must be so proud,” one of the women tells her. “Your bride is a perfect angel.”

All the women beam and nod in agreement. She keeps a smile on her face, but inside, Cavidan is scowling.

“She looks like a princess,” another one says. “And you must be tickled pink about the baby. She’s positively glowing this evening.”

“Your son is so lucky,” a third adds. “Such a beautiful, kind soul. You chose well, Cavidan. A mother couldn’t ask for better for her son. I’m tempted to go to her little village and find a bride of my own. My son could use a woman just like her.”

Cavidan is speechless. She has no idea what to say to any of this. That girl actually made a good impression on the very group she’s been trying to hide her from this whole time. Cavidan takes a good look around and admits that the gala does appear to be a success. Perhaps she hasn’t been as fair to Reyhan as she could be. Perhaps Reyhan is the key to getting what she wants with this crowd.

“I think you all are giving credit to the wrong person.”

Cavidan looks up and sees that her old friend Esma has joined the group. She hasn’t seen or spoken to Esma since that unfortunate match making attempt between Emir and her daughter Nehir. But really, how was Cavidan supposed to know that Emir would be bringing Reyhan along and mess everything up? Esma is putting the blame in the wrong place.

“What do you mean, Esma?” one of the other ladies asks.

“Why don’t you ask Cavidan hanim where she’s living these days,” Esma smirks. “Ask her why she isn’t living with that beautiful bride. Ask her why she tried to turn my poor daughter into a homewrecker, promising us Emir was ready to make an offer.”

“You were a more than willing participant, Esma,” Cavidan reminds her, trying to deflect the attention off of herself. But it’s too late. She can already see the once admiring looks in the other women’s eyes turn to disdain and judgement.

“Cavidan hates her bride,” Esma continues. “What you’re seeing tonight are the results of a young woman overcoming all the obstacles thrown at her by her own mother in law.”

“I did hear Emir found the trashiest house in the slums for her,” one of the women whispers. “That he put her out of the mansion.”

“Nonsense, Canim,” Cavidan says. “The mansion is being renovated to make a new nursery. I’ve been staying with dear Cemre. You know she and Emir have been friends since they were babies.”

“I also heard she wanted Emir to marry Cemre, and not this village girl,” the same woman whispers. Cavidan can’t help but wonder where she’s getting her annoying, but very accurate, gossip.

“Ladies ….” Cavidan tries to get the conversation back on track, but it’s too late. She’s lost them. They drift to the other side of the room and continue to glare at her and whisper.

“That peasant ruined everything for me again,” Cavidan grumbles.

“What was that?”

Cavidan jumps when she hears the voice from behind her. She spins around and is shocked to see Emir and Reyhan. She pastes on a smile, hoping he didn’t hear what she said.

“Oğlum. Kızım,” she says loud enough in hopes that the women across the room hears and believes she actually cares for this peasant. She gives each a hug and kiss. “You’ve done an amazing job. You’ve both done the Tarhun name proud. You’ve done me proud.”

Emir and Reyhan give each other perplexed looks at the unusual display of kindness from Cavidan.

“And look at you,” she says to Reyhan. “You certainly look … robust.”

She reaches out a hand and gives Reyhan’s stomach a quick pat before quickly pulling it away and wiping it on the skirt of her dress.

Cavidan gets a surge of pleasure at the slightest gleam of tears in Reyhan’s eyes. Good. She needed to be knocked down off her pedestal.

“Anne …” Emir starts. But Reyhan grabs his hand and gives her head a slight shake.

“You enjoy yourself, Cavidan hanim,” Reyhan says, perfect hostess smile in place. “Thank you for coming this evening. Dinner will be served shortly.”

Cavidan grins even wider at her retreat. This suddenly is fun again for her. She can’t wait for the main event. By the end of the night, Cavdian is going to make sure Reyhan is out of their lives for good.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Where are you?” Cemre snaps into the phone. The other line is silent for a moment before the deep voice answers her.

“I’m in place,” he assures her. “The job will be done tonight. Both targets will be dead before this party is over.

“Pay close attention,” Cemre orders. “You need to be ready as soon as the other shooter aims for Cavidan. Only where he’s being paid to wound, I’m paying you to kill. Are we clear?”

“Perfectly.”

The shooter hangs up the phone and looks to his companion.

“I take it you believe me now,” he says to Talaz.

Talaz’s frown deepens at the conversation he just heard.

“This is just professional courtesy,” the shooter continues. “I’m letting you know that if you didn’t get paid up front, you may not get your money. Because I’m about to kill your client.”

With that, he walks away to go get in place, leaving Talaz with a big mess on his hands.

“Cemre,” Talaz growls. “What have you done, crazy girl?”

He paces frantically for a few minutes, trying to think of what to do now. Cemre has ruined the plan. And not only is he now at risk of not getting paid, he’s also in danger of getting caught.

“Crazy, crazy girl,” he says again, pulling at his already scraggly hair. “You want to change the plan on me, then I’ll change it on you.”

Cemre is on her own now. Time for Plan B.

He takes out his phone and sends a message to his own shooter.

“Abort mission. Get out now.”

A few moments later, Talaz sees that his message has been received. If Cavidan is dying tonight, he won’t have any part in it. He has no problem with her dying. Other than not getting his money. But if people are going to be dying, then special arrangements need to be made to ensure his continued freedom. He’s not about to end up in jail because some crazy girl decides to go off on her own.

But he can make sure he has some leverage. A bargaining chip in case things go bad for him.

“Reyhan Tarhun. Where are you kızım?” Talaz scans the room from his hidden spot.

There she is. She’s walking towards the restrooms. He slips down the side corridors used by the wait staff and goes to corner her. If he’s fast enough, he can grab her before she has a chance to make a sound and have her out the back door before anyone notices.

He catches her right when she’s pushing the door open. His heart races at the perfectly executed plan. But just when he has her almost to the door, he’s stopped by the press of a gun barrel to the back of his head.

“Let the lady go,” the voice says. A hard, gravelly voice to rival his own.

Talaz considers making a run for it, using his hostage as cover. But he notices several other men in police uniforms stepping out of the darkness around him. It appears he’s been trapped.

“Hands in the air,” the voice orders. Talaz briefly considers his options one last time, but realizes he has no move but to obey. So he does.

“Emir,” he hears Reyhan whimper as she falls into her husband’s arms.

As the cops begin to put him in handcuffs, he can’t help but smile.

“What’s so funny?” Emir asks, holding his wife a safe distance away.

“What’s funny is that I’m not the one you should be worried about,” Talaz grins. “There’s a much bigger game going on here. I was just trying to do you a favor, actually, and get your sweet little wife to safety. Someone wants to kill her.”

“What?” Reyhan gasps. She lifts a hand to her head as a dizzy spell hits.

“Zip it, Talaz! Emir bey, don’t listen to him,” the detective warns. “Get your wife out of here. We’ll handle the rest.”

“You could do that,” Talaz teases. “But you’ll never see your mother alive again.”

“Talaz!” the detective warns again.

But he misses the rage that flashes in Emir’s eyes as the man charges Talaz, grabbing him by the collar.

“What are you talking about?” Emir yells, grabbing the man tighter. “What’s happening with my mother. We know all about the fake shooting you’re setting up.”

Talaz just shrugs, that smug grin never leaving his face.

“Then I guess you know everything … or do you?”

Emir wages a silent war with himself for a few moments before finally looking at Talaz.

“What do you want?”

“First, set me free,” Talaz offers.

“Not gonna happen,” the detective says, cutting off any possibility of whatever deal Talaz was attempting to propose. “But, you tell us what we need and we’ll forget this attempted kidnapping happened.”

“And the alleged fake shooting,” Talaz counters.

“Agreed,” the detective says, drawing a protesting growl from Emir. “Now talk.”

“I was hired for a fake hit. But someone else apparently wanted a more permanent solution to the problem and hired a second shooter to actually kill your mother and your wife.”

“Someone else?” Emir asks. “What do you mean..."

Realization hits and Emir can hardly believe what he’s hearing.

“Cemre? Cemre did this?”

“You might want to save your meltdown for later,” Talaz suggests. “My shooter is gone. But Cemre’s is set and ready. Your mom has precious few minutes left.”

“Get him out of here,” the detective orders two of the officers. He hands Talaz over to them and they take him to the waiting police cars.Then he turns to the rest of his team and issues orders. “You two, stay with me. You two, find Cemre. The rest of you, find that shooter. Now! Go!”

“I have to get to my mother,” a panic stricken Emir says, running back into the gala.

“Emir, stop!” Reyhan calls after him before turning to follow.

The detective just curses at them both and barely manages to catch Reyhan before she runs into danger. He hands her over to the two remaining officers and then runs after Emir himself.

The detective is about ten feet away from Emir when he realizes he’s too late. That he’s not going to make it. Maybe it’s years of experience. Maybe it was the slight movement to his left that alerted him to the gun a mere split second before it goes off.

“Gun!” he yells. “Everybody down!”

His own shot at the attacker finds its mark, but is too late to stop the bullet already on its way to its intended target. The ballroom erupts into a panic of sound and motion, but it doesn’t stop him from hearing a heartbroken scream.

“Emir!”


	24. Chapter 24

"Reyhan," a voice calls to her. When she doesn't answer, she feels a tap on her arm to get her attention. "Reyhan. Sweetheart, it's been about 3 hours. You need to eat something."

She turns to stare unblinking at Kemal. He's holding out a sandwich and she can't for the life of her figure out what he wants her to do with it.

"Eat. Please. For the babies."

She continues to stare at him, at the sandwich. But she eventually just turns her gaze back to the doors leading to the surgery where Emir is right now. She finally blinks when tears fill her eyes at the thought of her husband.

"Emir," she tearfully says in a raspy voice that's been long cried away. She didn't think she had any more tears left, but apparently she was wrong.

Kemal puts an arm around her and tries to comfort her. But there's too much fear and worry for her to be truly comforted. She won't feel better until she can see Emir with her own eyes.

"The surgeons are working hard to save him," Kemal reminds her. "And don't forget. Narin is in there too. She's not going to let you down."

Reyhan has to admit that was a surprise. Narin. A doctor. A surgeon no less. Reyhan has so many questions, but they can wait. Thanks to her friend, Emir is alive. The doctors say that her quick and immediate action as soon as he was shot saved his life. The EMTs that transported Emir praised Narin's skills so much that the surgeon gladly allowed her into the operating room. And Kemal is right. Having her in there with Emir is a comfort. She just has to trust her best friend.

"Okay," she nods, letting out a deep breath. "You're right. Narin is in there. Narin won't let anything happen to him."

There's nothing any of them can do now except wait on the doctors to finish their work. And pray.

"Did you know?" she asks Kemal, trying to keep her mind off of her worry.

"About her being a doctor? I had no idea," he laughs. "I mean, I knew she had secrets and I was starting to get kind of suspicious about what those secrets were. I didn't know, but thinking back, it somehow doesn't surprise me. It kind of makes sense."

"It does, doesn't it?" Reyhan smiles. "I knew our Narin was an amazing person. So yeah, this does actually make sense. It's such a miracle how God puts the right people in our lives at the right time. I don't know what I'd do right now without her."

"She is amazing," he agrees, a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

Reyhan can't help but smile at him. Such a quiet, stoic man. But she can see how Narin has touched his heart. It makes her happy that her friend has the possibility of the same kind of happiness as she's found with Emir.

She's still smiling and absentmindedly rubbing her belly when her mood is suddenly ruined by the arrival of the last person she wants to see right now.

"How dare you sit here laughing after nearly getting my son killed," Cavidan screeches. She stops in front of Reyhan's chair and grabs her hair, trying to yank her from her seat.

"Cavidan, enough!" Kemal barks, getting in between Cavidan and Reyhan and pushing the older woman away. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought they had admitted you for observation."

Cavidan had been knocked unconscious when Emir pushed her out of the line of fire. She had been taken to the hospital in a second ambulance. A few other people from the gala had also sustained minor injuries from the panic that ensued after the shooting started.

"Once she woke up and realized Emir was shot and in surgery, she insisted on coming up here," Suna explains. "How is Emir doing? Any change from the last update?"

"He's still in surgery," Reyhan says, scowling at Cavidan. The woman has some nerve, coming here and accusing her of almost getting Emir killed.

"Narin is in there with the team. She'll let us know what's going on," Kemal adds.

"Narin? Your little nothing wife?" Cavidan screams again. "Who let that woman into the operating room. I will ruin you, Kemal, if your wife kills my son!"

"Anne, calm down. Narin abla is a doctor," Suna says. "She saved my brother's life. Stop making a scene. You promised me you wouldn't start trouble once we got here."

"I can't be here with her." Cavidan waves a dismissive hand at Reyhan. "I can't even stand looking at her. My son wouldn't have been in the line of fire if she hadn't insisted on that stupid gala."

Reyhan closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, stung by Cavidan's accusation. But she refuses to get into it with her mother in law. Not here. Not now. Emir needs all of her energy. Her babies need her. She can't let Cavidan stress her.

"Cavidan hanim, please. You're upset. We're all upset," Reyhan pleads. "Let's just all calm down."

"And now she's telling me what to do," Cavidan huffs, getting more and more worked up.

Fortunately Zafer arrives and steps in between Cavidan and Reyhan. Yonca is with him. The two had been leading the blood donation efforts. Nearly half of the gala attendees have donated blood so far. Of course not all will be compatible with Emir. But it makes Reyhan's heart feel good to know that so many people wanted to help. And that so many other people in the future will be helped by the increased blood supply.

"Cavidan teyze. What's going on here?" he says, trying to calm her. Then he turns to Reyhan. "Are you alright?"

Reyhan just shakes her head. She feels more tears coming and has to get out of there.

"Help me up, please," she says quietly to Zafer.

He grabs one arm and Yonca grabs the other one and they lead her down the hall towards the rest rooms. When they turn the corner, she finally gives in and leans against the wall, hand going to her protesting belly.

"Reyhan?" Yonca asks, startled at the woman's actions. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not okay, Yonca," Reyhan cries. "I'm not at all okay."

She turns her hurt, penetrating gaze on the other woman and lets her have it.

"Your friend has made sure I'm not okay. I may not ever be okay again. My children may not ever meet their father. All because your friend Cemre has decided if she can't have Emir then no one can."

"What do you mean?" Yonca asks, but she can't meet Reyhan's eyes.

"Now you act like you don't know what's going on. Typical." Reyhan shakes her head and continues to rub her belly. She closes her eyes and leans her head back against the wall, taking deep, soothing breaths.

"I'm going to go get a doctor," Zafer says, worry in his voice.

"I said I'm fine," Reyhan insists. She pins her gaze on Yonca again.

"You still have no idea what's going on?"

Tears fill Yonca's eyes and she looks away, the guilt too much to bear.

"I didn't think she would go this far," Yonca admits. "Did she really do this?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Zafer says. "I think you alone know how far Cemre is willing to go. I think you alone know all she's already done, things you've helped her with."

"I have never helped her!" Yonca insists. "And I would never help her hurt Emir. He's my friend too. Zafer you know that. You know me. We all grew up together."

"You've been a silent accomplice," Reyhan accuses her. "That time she set Emir up to look like he was cheating on me? Ask yourself ... what did you have to do with that? The time she set our cabin on fire while we were inside sleeping?"

"I didn't know about that until after the fact," Yonca jumps in. "I swear!"

"And yet you said nothing," Zafer points out. "Every time you've kept quiet and didn't tell us anything, every time you told Cemre something she didn't need to know ... that is how you've been helping her. That is why Emir is in that operating room fighting for his life, Yonca. That is how you've betrayed him."

"I didn't know," Yonca says again.

"Now you do," Reyhan sighs. "And what you do from now on will show us how much you care about Emir. Or about our children. You can help now. Or you can continue to keep silent."

With that, Reyhan turns and leaves them there. Just like with Cavidan, she can't afford to waste precious energy on anyone else. She's running on empty and doesn't have much left.

"Hang on, babies," she whispers to her stomach. Then she closes her eyes and utters a silent plea. _"Hang on, Emir."_

They're going to get through this together. She has to believe that.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The detective stares through the glass of the interrogation room at the woman sitting inside. The woman has it all. Looks. Money. Influence. She could have whatever she wants. Except for Emir Tarhun, apparently. She hasn't said much of anything yet. But the detective is trying to figure out how to approach her. Looking at her, it's hard to see a woman desperate enough to do the actions he knows she's done. The key is getting her to confess to them. None of the evidence he has would be admissible in court, only hearsay and a video recorded without permission of the homeowner. And he imagines she has enough money to hire a fleet of lawyers to handle any potential charges. But for whatever reasons, she hasn't called any of them yet.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Cemre Saygin?" he wonders aloud.

He gives her one last considering glance before finally going into the room to talk to her.

"Why am I here?' she snaps at him before he can even take his seat. "Why have I been here all this time?"

"You attended a gala this evening," the detective starts. "An incident occurred and we're just trying to get statements from as many people as possible."

"Incident?" she asks, putting on an innocent look. But the detective can see the triumph in her eyes. "What happened?"

"A shooting," he explains.

"Oh dear," Cemre says. "I certainly hope everything is okay."

It is then the detective realizes he's staring right at evil personified. The only visible reaction she's having to his news is excitement. Glee, almost. The detective tries a long shot, to see if he can shake her up a little.

"Unfortunately, no. The victim didn't make it. My condolences. I believe you were good friends with Emir Tarhun."

He's spoken with Kemal and knows Emir is still in surgery. But Cemre doesn't seem to know that. He can use that fact for now.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Cemre asks, genuinely confused. "I thought his mother was shot?"

And there it is. A break in her story.

"How would you know? You said you didn't hear about the incident."

A moment of panic in her eyes before she recovers.

"I've been here so long. I must have heard someone talking about it," she explains, clearly making up lies as she goes along. "But I've just heard bits and pieces. Maybe you can explain it all. What's this about Emir?"

"At approximately 10:17 last night, a gunman opened fire at the gala. We believe his target was Cavidan Tarhun. But we were tipped off ahead of time and Emir managed to push his mother out of the way, taking the bullet instead."

That bit of news gets a reaction out of her. When the police caught up with her, she had just arrived at home. So it seems she left the gala before all the excitement. If what Talaz says is true, she must have given the orders to her shooter and left to avoid any possible connection being made to her.

"What? Emir was shot? Where is he? How is he? I have to go to him."

She gets up and runs to the door.

"You're not going anywhere until you talk to me," the detective says, grabbing her when she tries to leave. He leads her back to her seat and begins the interrogation again.

"Where is Emir?" she screams. "What happened?"

"He was shot," the detective repeats. "I told you before. My condolences."

"He's dead? He can't be. That wasn't how it was supposed to happen!"

Finally she's shaken. The detective uses this opportunity to keep her off balance and see what else she'll say.

"We have your shooter," the detective lies again. Well, not exactly a lie. They have him in the morgue. He was shot and killed on the scene. But Cemre doesn't know that. "He said that's exactly what you paid him to do."

"He's lying! I would never hurt Emir! Emir and I are supposed to be together," she cries. "I would never hurt him."

"Then tell me what happened," the detective says kindly. "Help me put this shooter where he belongs. Help me make him pay for taking Emir away from you."

That is apparently what Cemre needed to hear. She confesses all. Everything she did. Everything Cavidan did. Everything Talaz did. No secret is left untold. Only when she's placed in handcuffs does she begin to realize what's happening.

"I'm going to jail now?" she asks, her voice a hollow, distant, disconnected tone that actually begins to concern the detective.

"Yes," he answers her honestly.

But she won't be going alone. They already have Talaz in custody. It's time now to round out this unholy trifecta and make sure they all pay for what they've done.

"Listen up and don't ask any questions," he says to the person he dials on his phone. "We're only going to have one shot at this, so everything needs to be right the first time. I need an arrest warrant. For Cavidan Tarhun."


	25. Chapter 25

Kemal has finally convinced Reyhan to eat a little. It’s been about eight hours since they’ve arrived at the hospital and he knows she has neither slept or eaten anything in that time. He knows she was already exhausted from the gala to begin with. She has to be running on fumes right now.

“Reyhan,” he starts.

“I’m fine!” she snaps, before taking a deep calming breath. “Please, Kemal abi. I can’t be anywhere else right now. I can’t leave Emir.”

“Sweetheart, I know you’re exhausted. You’ve barely eaten. And your ankles are starting to swell. You can’t tell me your back isn’t hurting.”

She doesn’t get the chance to answer. The doors to the operating room open that instant and Reyhan is up faster than he imagined she’d be able to move. Cavidan and Suna are close behind them. Narin and the other surgeon walks towards the assembled group to deliver the news.

“Doctor. Narin. How is he?” she eagerly asks them. “Can I see him?”

The doctor and Narin look at each other for a few moments before the doctor nods and lets Narin take the lead.

“Reyhan, canim. Let’s sit down for a minute.”

Narin takes her arm and gently leads her back to her seat.

“You look exhausted. Have you eaten?” Narin looks up to Kemal and asks him instead. “Has she eaten anything?”

“A bit,” he confesses. “She had some broth earlier. And a little tea.”

“Narin, please,” Reyhan interrupts them. “How’s Emir?”

Narin sighs and gives Reyhan a concerned look. But she presses on anyway, realizing the woman is getting even more stressed by the delay.

“He made it through the surgery,” she starts. “But there was a lot we had to do. A lot of damage to fix.”

“But he’s fine,” Reyhan says hopefully. “You said he made it through the surgery.”

“It’s all going to depend on when he wakes up, canim. And unfortunately, we don’t know … if he will,” Narin finally confesses.

It’s as if they all stop breathing at once. The silence in the hall is deafening.

“They’re getting him settled in ICU right now,” the other doctor says after that terrible silence. “If you all go up there, the nurses will let you know when you can see him. Just one at a time for now and just for a few minutes at a time.”

“Well I’m his mother,” Cavidan says. “I’m going in first and no one is stopping me. Let’s go Suna.”

Kemal watches them go before turning back to his visibly broken niece.

“Are you ready to go up too?”

“Give me a minute,” Reyhan manages to say, raising a shaky hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

He nods and steps away, bringing Narin along with him.

“How about you?” he asks his wife. “Are you okay?”

When she just blinks away her tears, he has his answer. He pulls her into his arms and she instantly collapses into his embrace.

“That was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do,” Narin admits. “Doing surgery on him and also coming out to tell Reyhan that her husband isn’t out of the woods yet.”

He sighs at the sadness in her voice. And all he wants is to take that sadness away.

“What can I do for you?”

“This,” she admits. “Just hold me, Kemal. And don’t ever let me go.”

The smallest of smiles grows on his lips. It was the answer he was hoping for.

“Never,” he promises, tangling his hands in her mass of curly hair.

If she wants, he’ll hold her forever.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

True to her word, Cavidan is the first to see Emir. She walks in gloating that she got her way, but when she comes out, she’s in tears at seeing her son in the condition that he’s in. Reyhan almost feels sorry for her. But then she remembers it was Cavidan’s ridiculous plan to get herself shot in the first place.

“Why couldn’t you just let us live in peace?” Reyhan asks Cavidan, unable to hold it in any longer. “We were happy. I made him happy. Didn’t you care how your constant interference was making him miserable?”

“Please,” Cavidan scoffs. “My son was never miserable a day in his life until you walked into the mansion. After that, he’s known nothing but heartache and troubles.”

“Because of you,” Reyhan says. “Because you wouldn’t let us be happy. You with your plots and your plans and your tricks to drive a wedge between us. I’ll have to admit, for a long time, those tricks worked. You almost won on many occasions.”

“And I will keep winning,” Cavidan sneers. “Never underestimate the determination of a mother saving her child from a manipulative snake like you. You bat those big eyes at him and think you can control him, take him away from me, take my money, take my prestige. But it’s all mine. And you cannot have any of it. I will not rest until you are back in that little village you came from and my son is thanking me for sending you there.”

The sheer amount of hate she’s feeling from Cavidan stuns her. And she can see that the woman truly believes Reyhan to be a danger.

“I never tried to take anything from you, Cavidan hanim!” Reyhan answers. “I know I came here with nothing. But all I wanted was a family. I had just lost my mother, so all I needed was love. All I needed was to become your daughter and live peacefully with you. That’s all I wanted.

“Emir adores you, Cavidan hanim. I could never take him away from you. Even at the gala, after all you’ve done, Emir risked his life to save you. He put himself in danger because you were in danger. That wasn’t because of me. It’s because he loves you.”

For a moment it looked as if her words actually penetrated. Cavidan frowns and looks towards the room she just left. But she just shakes her head and glares even harder at Reyhan.

“You don’t get it, do you? I will never let you have my son. I will never stop. The longer you stay, the more you will hurt Emir. Just leave. Leave if you don’t ever want to see him this way again. Let him marry someone worthy of the Tarhun name. That child will be taken care of. I can promise you,” Cavidan swears to her. “Just go before you no longer have a choice.”

Reyhan can see now that Cavidan is absolutely right. There really is no stopping her. No matter what Reyhan says or does, Cavidan will only ever be fixated on getting rid of her. She’s never going to accept that Emir loves her and wants to be with her. Because in her mind, that means Reyhan wins. And she loses. But what Cavidan doesn’t realize is that she’s already lost. She’s lost her entire family and nothing she can do will bring them back. Not until she stops. And she’s never going to stop. So maybe it’s Reyhan who needs to stop.

“I’ve never been at war with you, Cavidan hanim. There’s room in Emir’s heart, and in the family, for the both of us.”

“Spare me,” Cavidan says, rolling her eyes. Then those eyes flash to triumphant again as she catches sight of something behind Reyhan.

“Oh, well. Can’t say I didn’t warn you. It’s game over for you.” Cavidan grins and points to the police approaching. “I know you’re a little slow, so I’ll explain what’s about to happen. These nice policemen are here for you. Who knew you hated me enough to order a hit on me? At least, that’s what the police have been told by now. You are going to jail for a long, long time. I’m going to make sure of it.”

Cavidan laughs and moves aside to let the police do their business. The laughter stops when they walk past Reyhan and continue on to Cavidan. The momentary shock turns to outrage when they put on the handcuffs.

“Cavidan Tarhun … you are under arrest,” the detective says. “You’re going to need to come with us.”

Cavidan puts up the expected fuss, but Reyhan tunes it all out as they drag her away. Because despite all she’s done, Reyhan’s heart can’t help but feel sorry for the woman. No matter what has happened or will happen, she’s Emir’s mother. She will be her children’s grandmother.

Suna comes out of Emir’s room just then, her time to visit with him over. She’s in time to see the police taking her mother away.

“She’s been arrested?”

Reyhan nods, blinking away her tears. Suna comes to hug her, her own eyes full of tears.

“We knew this would be happening,” Suna reminds her. “But it’s still hard to see what she’s become. And to see what’s happening to her now.”

“I’m sorry,” Reyhan apologizes. “I feel like this is all my fault. Maybe she’s right. If I never came here, if I never agreed to marry Emir, none of this would be happening. Your family would still be together. Uncle would be fine. Emir would be fine.”

“None of this is your fault, Reyhan,” Suna tells her.

“How can you say that?” Reyhan cries. “Your mother has been so desperate to get rid of me that she’s done some of the most horrific things. And I’ve been so determined to stay. So determined to keep my vow to my uncle. So determined to keep this love I have in my heart for Emir. So determined to stay with a family I’ve grown to love so much. But what if I was just being selfish? What if I’ve been making everyone miserable so that I can stay happy?”

She breaks down, the tears no longer staying behind the floodgates. Suna wraps her arms around her and Reyhan can’t help but draw on the emotions flowing from the girl who has become her sister.

“It’s not wrong to love people,” Suna says, her own tears flowing now. “It’s not wrong to want people to love you. And we do love you, Reyhan. You have made our lives better in so many ways. My mother is damaged. Her problems are her own. Don’t take them upon yourself.”

Reyhan nods, but she’s unable to really hear what Suna is saying. Her heart is still breaking. Her mind is still clouded with Cavidan’s words.

“ _My son was never miserable a day in his life until you walked into the mansion. After that, he’s known nothing but heartache and troubles. I will never let you have my son. I will never stop. The longer you stay, the more you will hurt Emir. Just leave. Leave if you don’t ever want to see him this way again._ ”

“I remember something your mother told me once,” Reyhan starts, thinking back to a bad memory. “Emir and I were fighting. It was back during that terrible Vural incident. I was so angry at Emir for so long. And he was angry that I was angry. We started saying things just to hurt each other. One thing he said made me slap him.”

She can still feel the sting of the slap. She remembers it so well because it was one of the few times she had ever touched him in those early days. She’s ashamed now of her violent impulse.

“When your mother heard about what happened, she came and tried to beat me. But Emir stopped her, told her nothing justified what she was about to do. And right then, your mother said that it was all because of me. That before I came along, she wasn’t such a person. And that’s true … isn’t it, Suna,” she says more as a statement than a question. More as a realization that she has changed their lives irrevocably, and maybe not necessarily in a good way. “Before I came, you never would have dreamed of your mother doing all she’s done since I’ve been here. So maybe it is me causing all of this.”

She struggles for breath. It’s all too much.

“You’ll stay with him, right?” Reyhan asks Suna, looking desperately for an escape. She needs to go. She can’t be there.

“Where are you going?”

“I need air,” is all Reyhan says, avoiding Suna’s gaze. Her heart is yearning for Emir. But Cavidan’s words are telling her she needs to go.

“Reyhan, stop,” Suna pleads. “Don’t do this. Don’t let her win.”

Reyhan lets out an anguished sigh.

“She’s already won, Suna.”

“No. She hasn’t. Not if we don’t let her. But if you run away now, she definitely wins. Even if she spends the rest of her life in prison for what she’s done, she will do so with the satisfaction of having driven you away.

“Don’t you get it? She can’t hurt us anymore, Reyhan. We survived this. We’re going to be okay,” Suna promises.

Reyhan really wants to believe Suna. More than anything, all she wants is to live her life with Emir. She wants her family to be safe and healthy. Happy.

“You really think so?” she asks hopefully.

“What I think,” Suna says with a smile, “is that miracles happen whenever you and my brother are together.”

She pushes Reyhan towards the door of his room.

“So get in there and make a miracle happen,” she orders. “Make my brother live. Go remind him of what he has to live for. You and those babies mean everything in the world to him. Make him come back to us.”

Reyhan gently caresses her belly and then smiles at Suna, more thankful to the girl than she’ll ever realize. Words are powerful. But as long as she’s with Emir, Cavidan’s words will no longer have any power over her. Suna is right. They’ve won. Cavidan has lost. Now, she just has to go into this room and remind Emir of that fact. And to make him fight for their happy ever after.


	26. Chapter 26

After getting into the requisite mask, gown, and gloves, the nurses finally let Reyhan into the room to see Emir. They had tried to prepare Reyhan for what she was about to see, but nothing could have prepared her for this. All she could do was grab his hand and collapse into the chair next to his bed and cry.

“Reyhan,” Narin says as she enters the room some time later, similarly gowned and covered. “Don’t make yourself sick, canim. Let me take you out of here so you can calm down.”

“No!” Reyhan protests when Narin tries to pull her away. She takes a deep, calming breath before looking straight at Narin, her eyes still tear-filled, but determined. “I’m not leaving him.”

  
The doctors leave her for now. She stays well past the time limit, but Narin is able to help her bend the rules. Emir’s condition is actually more stable with Reyhan there. And while there isn’t much improvement and he hasn’t woken up, the threat to life seems much lower with Reyhan present. So they let her stay.

After the first day, they move him to a private suite, a benefit of the many years of Tarhun donations to the hospital. The suite is better accommodated to care for both Emir and whatever needs arise due to Reyhan’s pregnancy. It has a bed for her, but she spends most of her time in a recliner that’s been placed next to him. Suna and Zeynep have used the bed more than Reyhan, alternating which one spends the night. Tonight is Zeynep’s night.

It’s a rare sight to see Reyhan not next to Emir. She tends to be always next to him, holding his hand, wiping his brow, stroking his hair. She talks to him. Almost non stop. More words than she’s ever said in her life. But she feels like if she stops, she’ll lose him.

A nurse comes, and Reyhan decides to take a stretch while the nurse does all her necessary checks on Emir.

“How has he been, Reyhan hanim?” the kind hearted nurse asks. She’s one of Reyhan’s favorites. Most of the nurses are nice, but this one is an older woman who has treated Reyan and Emir like her own children.

“The same,” Reyhan sighs, getting a little sad. It’s been nearly a week and he still hasn’t woken up.

Reyhan sucks in a quick, sudden breath and her hand shoots to her stomach.

“Reyhan hanim?” the nurse gives her a concerned glance before coming over to her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. They’re just getting a little feisty in there,” Reyhan explains, a tear in her eyes. The babies have started kicking, and the one person she wanted to share it with doesn’t even know.

Understanding, the nurse leads her next to the bed and then lifts one of Emir’s lifeless hands to Reyhan’s stomach.

“Let him feel,” she says with a smile. “Let the babies help heal him. All of them.”

The nurse looks over to see a sleepy Zeynep watching them. She nods her head to bring the girl over and Zeynep quickly comes. She wraps one arm around Reyhan’s waist and places her free hand onto Reyhan’s belly too.

The nurse slips out, leaving the family alone.

“Come back to us, Emir,” she hears Reyhan whisper just as she closes the door. The nurse sends up a quick but sincere prayer that Reyhan gets her wish soon. For all of their sakes.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reyhan’s miracle comes three days later. She’s sitting in her usual spot, next to Emir while she reads to him, sings to him, or talks to him. But this time, she has his hand firmly planted on her every growing belly. The babies give a particularly vigorous kick and it jolts Emir’s hand. But when she looks closer, she notices that he’s moving his hand on his own.

“Emir?” she calls out, quickly getting to her feet and standing over him. “Emir! Emir!”

She calls to him over and over until the noise she’s making brings in the nurse.

“He’s waking up,” Reyhan tells her excitedly.

The nurse looks him over and can see no signs of activity aside from an increased heart rate. But she goes to get the doctor anyway. Just when she leaves, Emir blinks open his eyes, meeting Reyhan’s. She’s crying and kissing his hand when the doctor comes in.

“Emir bey. Welcome back,” the doctor says, surprise evident in his voice. Each day that passed without him waking up made it that much more unlikely he ever would recover. But it would seem that he has defied the odds. “Let’s take a look at you, shall we?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emir doesn’t take his eyes off of Reyhan the whole time. He can see that she’s been through a lot. Once the doctor is done examining him and he’s alone with Reyhan, he reaches a hand out to her. She eagerly comes to his side, laying her head on his hand. He can feel her hot tears on his skin.

“I was so scared I’d lose you,” she cries.

The sound breaks his heart.

“Never,” he promises. I’d never leave you. Not as long as you’re by my side.”

“Always,” she promises in return, finally lifting her head to see the sight she’s been praying for for days.

“How long?” he asks, wondering how long it’s been.

“The longest nine days of my life,” she admits. “But I haven’t been alone. Everyone has stopped by to see you. Kemal, Narin, Zeynep, Suna, Zafer. Even Sefer and Nigar. At least one of them has been here with me at all times.”

He frowns, not hearing one name.

“Annem?”

She sighs and he isn’t sure he’s going to like what she has to say.

“She’s fine. You pushed her out of the way before she could be shot. You took the bullet instead,” Reyhan explains. “But she was arrested shortly after your surgery. They all have been arrested. Your mother. Talaz. Cemre.”

He just nods. They expected that would happen. But it still hurts that it had to come down to this. But looking up at Reyhan, he realizes how lucky he is she’s there with him. Despite what his mother tried to do, she couldn’t separate them.

“Come here,” he says, easing over in the bed to make room for her. “I need to hold you.”

She protests for a second, but just smiles and climbs into bed with him. Having her in his arms is just the medicine he needs. He drifts off to a peaceful sleep, this time the darkness filled with light and hope as he holds his whole world in his arms. She’s proof that with her, he can survive anything.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kemal and Narin come in later and find the two still sleeping on the bed. But when they step closer, they see that Emir is awake and just watching his wife as if she’s the most precious thing in the world.

“She must be exhausted,” he whispers, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“She’s been with you the whole time,” Narin explains. “I barely managed to get her to leave your room. But I threatened to tell her OB/GYN on her and we managed to get her to take short breaks.”

When Emir finally looks up at his new visitors, he’s stunned to see Narin in her hospital coat.

“What have I missed?” he asks with some shock and some amusement. “You’re a doctor now? Reyhan said it’s only been nine days.”

“She saved your life,” Kemal says proudly, putting an arm around Narin’s shoulder. “She was apparently quite the surgeon in Azerbaijan.”

Emir smiles. His uncle is obviously smitten with his wife. It’s good to see him happy.

Just then, Reyhan lets out a loud yawn and stretches.

“Look who’s finally awake,” Emir teases her, kissing her on her nose.

She blinks sleepily, nuzzling her nose in his neck when she hears a muffled laugh. She’s instantly embarrassed when she looks up and notices Kemal and Narin.

“Emir,” she blushes at having been caught in bed with her husband.

She tries to get out of the bed, but he holds her to his side and arrange them so that they’re both sitting up in the bed. She rolls her eyes when she realizes he’s not letting her go. Kemal and Narin are having an even harder time holding back their laughter.

“We’re happy to see that you’re awake and doing well, Emir,” Kemal starts. “But we’re actually here with news for you.”

“It’s about my mother,” Emir guesses, receiving affirmative nods from Kemal and Narin. Emir just sighs, closing his eyes.

“Are you sure this is the best time?” Reyhan asks, the concern for her husband evident in her voice.

“You heard the doctor,” Emir says. “I’m fine, recovering nicely from the surgery. I’ll probably even be released within the next few days. And something tells me this news isn’t going to be any easier to hear, no matter what my condition.”

Kemal looks to Narin in question and she nods.

“I’ve looked at his chart and he’s right. He’s fine,” she confirms. “I’m actually more worried about Reyhan. She’s exhausted and hasn’t eaten much. But I know she isn’t going anywhere.”

“Hello,” Emir interrupts. “We’re both sitting right here. And we’re both fine.”

But he can feel Reyhan tense, so he holds her a little tighter, gently stroking his hand up and down her arm. Up and down. Up and down. Until that slight tremor in her body eases and she relaxes against him, her head falling to his shoulder.

Giving them one last look, Kemal nods and then goes to get a file from the briefcase he left by the door. He gives the file to Emir and waits for the man to open it and start flipping through the pages.

“That is the final report from the detective,” Kemal explains. “Your mother wasn’t at all cooperative. She seems to think that if she says nothing, then nothing will happen to her. But we got more than enough evidence from the video Zafer took and testimony from Cemre, Nigar, and Yonca. Cell phone records also proved to be very informative. In addition to the attempted murder charges for what she did to your father, two counts of kidnapping were also added.”

“Kidnapping?” Emir asks. “I don’t understand. We’ll read this report later. But just sum it up for us right now. Where does kidnapping fit in?”

“Emir, your mother has basically been trying to get rid of Reyhan since before the two of you even married. She never wanted Reyhan for you. That was all your father. She wanted you to marry Cemre. At first things weren’t dangerous. According to Nigar, at first she just tried to threaten Reyhan directly into leaving. But she soon noticed that you weren’t quite as indifferent to Reyhan as you started out. She got worried and realized she needed to be more proactive. Her first big scheme came when she found out that Suna had been in online communications with Vural. Testimony from Cemre along with cell phone records show that Cavidan contacted this man and paid him to pretend to be Reyhan’s secret lover. That incident, as you both know, ended in Reyhan’s kidnapping.”

And his shooting, Emir recalls.

“I knew there was something behind all of that,” Emir says, covering his eyes with his hand and rubbing furiously. “I knew it. I tried to question her about it, but the subject got changed and it never came back up. Reyhan and I were both safe, so I never worried about it much after that. I just figured Vural was greedy and came up with a plan to extort money from the family once he figured out how rich Suna was. It never occured to me to dig into how or why he became so fixated on Reyhan. None of that made sense, but I just let it all go.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Reyhan assures him, trying to console him. “Why would either of us think Vural was sent after me on purpose?”

“By my mother,” he adds, head dropping in shame. “I don’t even know why I’m surprised at this point, considering all the other things we know she’s done. But I can’t wrap my head around this. That man took you. He shot me and left us both to die. Even with those circumstances, my mother remained quiet. Didn’t say a word. And worse, she didn’t learn her lesson. She kept on with the tricks clearly. Because you said she’s charged with two kidnappings. What was the other one.”

Another guarded look passes between Kemal and Narin making Emir nervous.

“What?” He asks.

“Zeynep,” is all Kemal says.

“Zeynep? What do you …” All the blood drains from Reyhan’s face as she realizes what they’re trying to say.

“When Zeynep first came to the house and disappeared,” Emir says as he catches on. “My mother set that up too?”

“The detective believes Cemre was the mastermind of that one,” Kemal explains. “But yes. Again, thanks to cell phone records, evidence of conversations between Cemre, Cavidan and Zeynep’s stepmother from around that time point to that being the case. The police were able to locate the stepmother to arrest her as well. She’s confessed.”

“Why did they do that to her?” Reyhan manages to ask through her tears. “She was just a little girl. Why would they take her and lock her in that horrible little room? What did Zeynep have to do with their problems with me?”

“Remember their main goal, Reyhan,” Kemal says. “They wanted to get rid of you. The kidnapping was to send you to prison.”

“They did that to Zeynep just to get rid of me?” she asks in disbelief. “They terrified her, they left her in that rotten hole with rats. They left her in the hands of that disgusting man. All to get rid of me?”

Narin starts to get concerned as Reyhan’s breathing gets faster and faster.

“Reyhan? Honey? What is it?” Emir puts an arm around her and catches her as she begins to sway.

“I need … bathroom … sick …”

She tries to scramble from the bed as fast as she can, but Narin stops her before she goes tumbling to the ground.

“Slow down, canim. Let me help you.”

Narin grabs her arm and helps her stand, leading her towards the door.

“I’m going to take her out for some air,” she explains when Emir shoots a glare at her. “This was too much for her.”

Kemal manages to stop Emir from trying to get out of bed.

“Stop, Emir,” Kemal pleads with him. “Let Narin take care of her.”

Emir still struggles, but eventually settles down. He remains uneasy, though. Staring intensely at the door, as if willing Reyhan to appear. She’s been through so much. And even after hearing more of what his mother has done, he still doesn’t think he knows half of what she’s put Reyhan through.

“Why, Anne?” he practically whispers. “Why did you do this?”

Hating his mate is one thing. Lots of mothers don’t get along with their in-laws. But there was no reason they couldn’t live together in peace. He loves his mother. But right now, he can’t understand why. Not when there’s so much hate as well.

“Can you give me a minute?” Emir asks Kemal.

Kemal understands the need for privacy and nods, walking out the door to leave Emir alone.

Emir picks up the file from the detective and starts from the beginning. Reading it may not give him peace, but at least he’ll know all that he’s been blind to from the beginning. At least he’ll know how to protect his family in the future. Because until his mother and Cemre are permanently stopped, he has a bad feeling this isn’t over yet.


	27. Chapter 27

Emir had just finished reading the whole file for the second time when the door to his room opens. He looks up, expecting to see Reyhan finally come back, but is surprised to see Narin pushing her in a wheelchair. He instantly panics.

“Reyhan! What’s going on? Are you okay?” Kemal isn’t there to stop him this time, so he manages to get out of bed. He slowly makes his way to her side.

“I’m fine,” she assures him, placing a hand on her belly. “We’re fine.”

Once Narin helps Reyhan get settled on the other bed, she tries to put Emir back in his, but he refuses. So she agrees to let him sit in the chair for a while and they move the chair from next to his bed to next to Reyhan’s bed.

“I didn’t think we’d actually be using this bed for this purpose,” Reyhan admits, moving her IV lines out of the way so that she can take Emir’s hand.

“What happened?” Emir asks, looking up at Narin for an explanation.

“Just some mild contractions,” she tells him. “She’s a bit dehydrated and her blood pressure is elevated. Right now, we’re giving her some fluids along with something to help her calm down. Her doctor will check again later after she gets some rest. We kept her until the contractions stopped, but let us know immediately if you have any more of them, Reyhan.”

“Thank you, Narin,” Reyhan says with a yawn.

“The medication will make her a little sleepy for awhile,” Narin warns Emir. “So the two of you need to stay put. I called Suna. She’ll be here in a little while to watch over you two troublemakers.”

A slight smile comes to Emir’s face at Narin’s joke, but his concentration is on Reyhan as she drifts off to sleep.

“Is she really okay?” he asks quietly a little while later, not wanting to wake Reyhan.

“I was worried for a minute,” Narin confesses. “When we left the room to get some air, I knew she was tense, but she was more stressed than I realized. She got sick and threw up a bit, and when she was through, started having some pains. I immediately took her down to her doctor’s office. She’s fine now, though. I promise. Her doctor wouldn’t have let her come to this room with you if she wasn’t fine. She just needs rest and hydration.”

“Okay,” Emir nods, letting himself be relieved.

She’s fine now and that’s all that matters. She’s going to stay fine. He’ll make sure of it if it’s the last thing he does. He can’t allow his mother or Cemre to touch her ever again. He needs to get her out of here, away from all of these people, and get her someplace safe.

“Narin, how long until we can be released?”

“Once this IV is done and provided she doesn’t have any more contractions, Reyhan will be free to go as soon as her doctor comes to check on her. You, however, are a different story, Emir. You just had major surgery,” Narin reminds him. “You still need constant care. At least for a few more days.”

He thinks for a minute. He’ll need a few more days anyway to be sure the renovations to the mansion get done and security is improved. Even still, there are too many more people to be worried about. He can’t protect everyone. And he can’t do it all from a hospital bed. He needs help.

As if summoned, Zafer pops his head into the door.

“Knock knock!” he says cheerfully. “Just dropping off your girls.”

A smiling Suna and Zeynep follow him inside. They give Emir hugs and kisses while casting a worried glance at Reyhan.

“She’s fine. Just a bit stressed. She’s getting some much needed rest, though,” he says. “Narin can explain. Zafer is going to take me out for some air.”

“O … kay,” Zafer says slowly, giving Emir a confused look. But he helps him shuffle slowly to the door anyway.

Once they get out into the hallway, Zafer’s curiosity wins out.

“What was that all about?”

Emir just sighs and leans against the wall for support.

“Kemal Amca showed us the detective’s final report. And he explained all the things my mother and Cemre have been up to since the day Reyhan showed up in Istanbul.”

“Are you okay?” Zafer asks, sad for his friend. “That must have been hard.”

Emir shrugs.

“It was harder on Reyhan. She doesn’t need this kind of stress. I’m worried about her,” Emir admits. “I can’t sleep now wondering how I’m going to keep her safe. How I’m going to keep my family safe. I have to do something.”

“And I’m guessing that’s what you want to talk to me about.”

Emir nods.

“Let’s walk and talk,” Emir suggests. “I need to get used to moving again. I can’t stay in this hospital. The faster I recover, the faster I can get out of here and get Reyhan someplace safe.”

They walk a bit more than they should and Emir doesn’t want to admit how tired he is when they get back to the room. But it’s a “good” tired. He’s actually feeling better. Stronger. More determined to do whatever is necessary to keep his wife and children safe.

“For what it’s worth,” Zafer starts as they stop just outside the door to the room. “I think this is a smart move. I’ll oversee the renovations on the mansion and make sure everything is done by the end of the week. Then we’ll set up the strongest security available. No one will be able to get in without you knowing.”

Emir gives him a pat on the shoulder and they’re just about to go inside the room when someone calls out to Emir. Both men turn to see a frazzled looking Süheyla coming towards them.

Emir can see the toll this is all taking on Cemre’s mother. And on the one hand, he does feel sorry for what she’s going through. On the other hand, he can’t help but wonder how she never noticed how sick her daughter turned out to be. He can’t help but wonder if she could have prevented some of Cemre’s destruction. It probably isn’t fair to blame the woman for what he and Reyhan have been through. But a small part of him does anyway.

“Süheyla teyze,” Emir says politely, his manners kicking in.

“Emir. It’s nice to see you up and getting around. How are you?”

Manners aside, the awkwardness of the exchange begins to wear on him. And he’s too tired to stand here and have her beat around the bush.

“Listen … I appreciate the concern, but …”

“I know,” she finishes for him, lowering her head in shame. “In light of all my daughter has done. I understand you.”

“I assume this isn’t really a social visit.”

Emir turns his attention to Zafer, giving him a slight head nod towards his room. Fortunately Zafer takes the hint.

“I’m going to go inside and check on the girls,” he says.

Emir waits until Zafer gets inside before turning back. He was actually looking forward to getting back into his bed to rest. His walk with Zafer was much longer than it should have been. But he doesn’t want to taint his space with anything or anyone related to Cemre.

“There’s a lounge that should give us some privacy,” Emir says, pointing to a waiting room down the hall. And it should also give him a place to sit and rest.

They get into the lounge and he’s grateful for the water she offers him. She waits until he’s finished drinking before she hits him with the purpose of her visit.

“Cemre wants to see you.”

Thankfully he had finished drinking. Otherwise he would have choked. Even now he’s wondering to himself if she just said what he thinks she just said.

“Excuse me?” he asks, just to clarify.

“I know what you’re thinking …”

“No. I don’t think you do,” he says, heat filling his face as his confusion and disbelief turns to anger. “I’m mostly trying to figure out why Cemre thinks she can get what she wants after what she’s done.”

“Understand that Cemre is sick,” Süheyla tries to explain. “She needs help.”

“Who was there to help my wife when Cemre started this campaign of hate against her? Who was there to help Zeynep when Cemre arranged to have her kidnapped just to get Reyhan sent to prison? Who was there to help Suna when Cemre drugged and brainwashed her? Who was there to help when Cemre set a house on fire while Reyhan and I were asleep inside?”

“I know what she’s done, Emir,” she says with a sigh. “But if you could just listen to me. And help me. Because everything she did, she did for you.”

Anger flashes in his eyes and he’s about to explode when she holds up her hand, stopping him from the tirade she knows is coming.

“And no, I’m not blaming you for this. Not completely. But …” she just shrugs. “I understand why she’s hurt. She thought you two would end up together. She’s loved you for as long as she’s known you.”

Emir closes his eyes and counts to ten.

Then he counts to ten again again.

Only when he’s gotten a handle on his anger does he open his eyes again. And even then it takes him another few moments to get his thoughts in order.

“Süheyla hanim,” he says, purposely switching to a title less familial than _teyze_ , his slow, measured tone belying the intense rage boiling inside of him. “With all due respect ….”

He has to stop to take another deep breath. Then he realizes there’s no point in explaining anything any more. Cemre isn’t entitled to any more of his time or energy.

“You know what? It doesn’t even matter. My answer is no. I never want to see Cemre again. I never want her to come near my family again, especially Reyhan. My priority is keeping my wife and my children safe. Besides, I’ll be in the hospital for a few more days. I’m not risking my health to go visit her in prison.”

“But she isn’t in prison.”

Alarm bells start to ring in Emir’s head at that bit of news.

“What do you mean she isn’t in prison? Where is she?”

“It told you, Emir. My daughter isn’t well. She needs help,” Süheyla explains. “She thought you were dead. And I’m sure she wanted to die alongside you. She refused any kind of treatment until she found out you were actually alive. It was only then she agreed to come to the hospital for a psychiatric evaluation.”

“Cemre is here?” Emir asked, not even trying to mask his panic. “Cemre is currently in this hospital?”

He tries to get up from where he’s sitting, but his tired, aching body is slow to respond. After another attempt, he slowly manages to get to his feet and start towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

He shoots daggers at Süheyla, annoyed at her questioning what should be obvious.

“If Cemre is here, then Reyhan isn’t safe. I have to get back to her.”

“Emir, you’re exaggerating. Cemre is still in police custody and is guarded. The only difference is that she’s in a hospital room instead of a jail cell. She’s also been sedated. She can’t do anything. And she wouldn’t. I don’t understand why you think she’s such a monster. She’s not a monster. She’s just sick.”

Her words bounce off his back as he leaves the lounge as quickly as he can, headed back towards the room. He hears Süheyla coming behind him, but he doesn’t wait for her. He stops just as he gets the room, the slightly cracked door not giving him a good feeling. He steps a little closer and panic fills him again when he sees blood on the floor. Swallowing his fear, he bursts inside and he realizes his worst nightmare has come true when he sees the empty bed. Reyhan’s bed.

“Gone,” he gasps, before calling her name. “Reyhan! Reyhan!”

He looks around the room as if she’ll suddenly appear, but she doesn’t. Noting the closed bathroom door, he’s hopeful as he pushes it open.

“Abi!”

Suna and Zeynep come spilling out of the closed room and practically fall into his arms. They both start to cry as soon as they see him.

“Suna? Zeynep? What’s going on here? Where’s Reyhan?”

He turns his angry glare on Süheyla.

“You still believe I’m exaggerating?” he practically screams at her, his deep, booming voice making her take a step back. “You still believe Cemre isn’t a danger to my family.”

“We don’t know what happened,” Süheyla says. But her eyes start to show doubt.

“Cemre happened,” Suna says. “She came in with a knife and attacked Zafer. Slashed his throat.”

Suna’s crying gets more intense, especially when she sees all the blood.

“I think he’s dead,” Zeynep cries. “She killed Zafer abi.”

“It’s okay, Zeynep,” Suna tries to comfort her. “Narin abla was here. She saved my brother. She can save Zafer too.”

Emir pulls Zeynep to him, his own heart breaking at what she just had to go through. He hugs her close for a minute. But he needs answers. He cradles her face with both his hands and gently questions her.

“Sweetheart, tell me where Reyhan is.”

“Cemre must have taken her,” Suna answers when Zeynep is still too upset to answer. “She was holding the knife to Reyhan’s stomach and made us lock ourselves in the bathroom.”

“I’m calling Cemre’s guards,,” Süheyla says. “There must be a mistake. Cemre is in her room, sedated. I just left her there.”

Emir doesn’t have time for Süheyla’s refusal to see that her daughter is a dangerous maniac. He has to find Reyhan before something happens to her. He has to find out what happened to Zafer. He has to get to Cemre and stop her from hurting anyone else. His whole world is in her hands. He’ll do anything to end this before anyone gets hurt.

After a very brief conversation on her phone, Süheyla turns back to Emir, pale faced and shaking. Just one look and Emir knows what she’s about to say. It’s what he feared in his heart the minute he heard Cemre was in this hospital.

“Cemre is gone,” Süheyla says. “She escaped.”


	28. Chapter 28

Within an hour, Emir has the entire hospital in an uproar. But no matter how much they search, Reyhan and Cemre are nowhere to be found. Kemal has arrived and is currently on the phone yelling at any and everyone he can contact about the situation. Phrases like “ _how did she slip past her security?_ ” and “ _how did no one see a psychopath dragging a pregnant woman out of the hospital_?” come up more than a few times, but without satisfactory responses. Because by all accounts, Cemre did in fact manage to slip right by her security and apparently walked right out of the hospital with Reyhan. And nobody seems to have seen anything.

“How are they just gone?” Emir groans in frustration.

Kemal and Suna have tried to make him get back into bed and get some rest, but he has long given up the pretense of being a patient. Besides, his room is the scene of a crime. More police than doctors have been filling the space and he couldn’t rest in there even if he wanted to. But he doesn’t want to because it’s the place where his wife was taken and his best friend was nearly killed. That room is the last place he wants to be.

Zafer is still hanging on to life according to the last update from Narin and the surgical team. He had lost a lot of blood by the time Narin’s screams brought help to the room. Cemre managed to slit his throat in such a way that if Narin had let go of where she was applying pressure for even a few seconds, Zafer would have bled out completely and died on the spot. But she managed to hold on to him long enough for him to get into surgery where they’re now repairing the damage. His chances of survival are hopeful.

That leaves Reyhan. Emir can’t figure where she could be. The police have been questioning Süheyla and Yonca since they arrived. But neither woman have been able to give them any clues as to where Cemre has taken Reyhan. The police will be no help. Emir is on his own. Looking around, he sees that everyone is busy doing other things and he manages to sneak away unnoticed. He just needs to quiet. And some space. He needs to be able to think. There has to be a way to save Reyhan. But how?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reyhan starts to slowly wake from the off-and-on state of consciousness she’s been in since leaving the hospital. The medicine the doctor had given her took a while to get out of her system. So when she found herself a victim of Cemre’s kidnapping, she couldn’t do much to fight her. But now that she’s coming back to her senses more, she’s beginning to realize what’s actually happening. And panic is starting to settle.

“Cemre?” she asks, sitting up from the spot Cemre dumped her hours before when they arrived. She stretches and discovers that just about every part of her body aches. Her hands immediately go to her belly to reassure herself that her babies are fine. She feels a little twinge of pain, but also feels relief at the kicks the babies give her in return for the poke she gives them. They seem to be okay for now. But for how long?

“Where has Cemre brought us, my little ones?” she murmurs, looking around at the empty room. She slowly gets to her feet to explore, trying the different doors to see where they lead. One is locked. The exit, she imagines. The other leads to a bathroom. And she realizes how grateful she is for this particular room at the moment.

After handling her business and washing her hands, she continues to explore the room. It doesn’t take long to see that there’s no getting out of this place. Not until Cemre sets her free. But she can’t let that get her down. She takes a deep breath and rubs her belly to help calm herself. She just has to trust that Emir will find her. She just has to trust that everything will work out fine. Otherwise she’d be panicking right now. And panicking won’t help anything. Her doctor warned her she needed to remain as calm as possible and that’s what she’s going to do. She can’t help herself right now, but she can help her babies.

“Your daddy will save us,” she says, continuing to rub her stomach. “He’ll find us and he’ll save us.”

She has to believe that.

Cemre’s sudden entrance into the room startles her and she can’t help but jump at the surprise.

“You’re awake finally,” the girl says, scowling at her. “You slept for so long. Come on. We have things to do and you’re making us late.”

“What things?” Reyhan asks suspiciously. “What’s going on here? Why have you taken me? Where have you brought me? Where’s Emir?”

Reyhan doesn’t necessarily want to stay in this room, but she feels she’s safer here than going anywhere else with Cemre. At least for now.

“Did you hear me? Where’s Emir? I’m not going anywhere until I know he’s okay.”

Cemre just rolls her eyes.

“You don’t have room to be making demands. Now come on!”

Cemre grabs her arm and drags her out of the room and into another room. She throws Reyhan into a chair and then sits across from her, lifting a cell phone.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Cemre explains. “You’re going to make a little video for Emir. An _“it’s been fun, but now I’m leaving you”_ video.”

“Cemre, what are you talking about?” Reyhan asks in disbelief. “Emir has to know by now that you’ve kidnapped me. He’s not going to believe I just left him.”

“Then make him believe!” Cemre screams.

Reyhan can see that she’s unraveling. More than usual. Before, Cemre was able to maintain a semblance of normal. It wasn’t until after Reyhan returned after that summer of being away from Emir that Cemre began to show her true face. And unfortunately, Reyhan was the only one who saw it. But now, Cemre isn’t even trying for normal anymore. If she’s managed to escape police custody and her first thought was kidnapping Reyhan, then her grasp on sanity is completely gone. Nevertheless, Reyhan tries to reason with the unreasonable.

“You know that no message or video will be able to convince Emir,” Reyhan starts. “No matter what I say or how I say it. I love him and he knows I love him. We have an unbreakable bond.”

“You don’t know Emir the way I know Emir,” Cemre counters. “We’ve known each other all our lives. You can’t just show up out of nowhere and steal him from me.”

“That’s not what happened and you know it. Emir and I are together because we love each other and want to be together. Emir never loved you in that way, Cemre. Emir will never love you in that way. Even if you manage to break us apart, our love will still remain.”

“No! No!” Cemre screams, eyes closed and head shaking furiously. “You’re nothing to him. Emir is mine and as soon as you’re gone, I’ll have him.”

Reyhan is starting to get nervous at the way Cemre is melting down, but she pushes even farther. Because she can’t just sit there and do nothing.

“You had 30 years to get him to choose you. He never did. And he never will.”

Cemre is silent for a long time after that and Reyhan fears she may have broken her. She stares into the distance for a while before finally appearing to come to some sort of decision.

“You’re right,” Cemre says after breaking the silence. “You’ve twisted his mind in such a way that he can’t see anything but you. So maybe I have to give him … other options.”

Reyhan’s stomach drops. She doesn’t like the sound of that.

“What do you mean by other options?” she asks, even though she’s not sure she wants to hear the answer.

“Well like you said, when given the choice between you and me, it’s obvious you’ll be the clear winner. But that’s only because you have something I don’t have.”

Cemre stares hungrily at her stomach. Reyhan’s instincts kick in and she covers her belly with her hands. Cemre smiles at her reaction.

“Something tells me his choice may change when I’m the one who has his baby.”

“Cemre, no!” Reyhan is in full panic mode now. “You are not getting your hands on my …”

She stops what she’s about to say when Cemre pulls the knife out and raises it to Reyhan’s throat.

“You’re irrelevant now,” Cemre says, dismissing her and whatever she was about to say. “Say good night.”

Unable to block her in time, Reyhan feels a blow to her head just before darkness takes over.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This time when Reyhan wakes up, she’s still out in the main room and her head is pounding from where Cemre hit her. She slowly blinks her eyes open and looks around, noticing the front door is slightly open. Cemre is standing just outside and appears to be talking to someone. Reyhan is about to scream and alert the visitor for help when she hears laughter coming from the pair. What if the person is an accomplice? She’d end up in worse shape than she’s in now.

Instead, Reyhan slowly sits up as quietly as possible. She realizes that she’s on the floor, and she guesses she fell off the chair when Cemre knocked her out. Pressing her hand to her head, she notes the patch of dried blood on her temple and hopes she doesn’t have a concussion on top of everything else. Her blurred vision isn’t a positive sign, however. Trying to blink her vision clear, she manages to focus on an object under the chair across from her. It’s Cemre’s phone. She must have dropped it earlier. Still moving slowly and quietly, Reyhan reaches over to grab it, making sure not to alert Cemre at the door. She hides it just as Cemre is closing the door and turns back around.

“What happened?” Reyhan says groggily, pretending she just woke up.

“Get up,” Cemre says harshly, kicking at her with her foot. “You’re going back in the room.”

Reyhan struggles to comply, only half of it an act. It really is hard to overcome the dizziness from the head blow as well as lever her pregnant body off the floor without assistance. But she manages and soon finds herself locked back in the room. She goes one step further and locks herself in the bathroom before pulling out the phone, smiling in triumph when she notes there’s a signal. She quickly dials Emir’s number.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hours have passed. Too many for Emir’s liking. Reyhan has been gone all day. And he’s losing more and more hope of ever finding her. He stares out the window at the changing of the guards. It’s a new sight for him. But having guards patrol the property is the only way he knows to keep his family safe.

Being at home has been better than being in the hospital. He’ll get a visit with a nurse twice a day to check his wound and administer his antibiotics and other medications. But being at home makes him feel safer and makes him feel as if he can do more to find Reyhan.

Just the thought of not knowing where she is … or how she is … takes his breath away. Suna comes into the room at that moment and rushes over to him when she hears his audible gasp.

“Abi? Are you okay?” she asks, concern filling her voice. “I knew we shouldn’t have left the hospital.

“I’m as fine as I can be,” he says, rubbing at a spot on his chest closer to his heart than to where he was shot. That’s where the real pain is. “It was more important to be someplace I could keep you and Zeynep safe.”

“Well that’s what I came in here to tell you,” she explains. “You might want to look in on Zeynep. I don’t think she’s okay with any of this. She has that image of what Cemre did to Zafer in her mind. She’s terrified for Reyhan.”

Emir winces. He didn’t think of that. He’s been so concerned with keeping them safe and finding Reyhan that he’s neglected that girl.

“I’ll go check on her,” he says with a sigh, grabbing Suna for a quick hug when he walks past her. He needs to do better at being there for them.

When he gets to Zeynep’s room, it’s dark inside and he figures the girl is asleep. He’s about to close the door when he hears sniffling coming from the bed. The sounds of her crying makes him feel even worse. He calls out to her.

“Zeynep? Canim? You okay?”

More crying is all he can hear. He goes to her, sitting next to her on the bed. She falls into his arms, full blown sobs breaking free.

“Shh, sweetheart. It’s going to be fine. I promise you. Reyhan is going to be fine.”

He just sits there holding her until she cries herself out, her tears tearing out what’s left of his heart. He’s never realized how connected they’ve all become since the moment this child came into their lives. But he can feel her pain as if it’s his own and he’d do anything to make it stop.

She eventually cries herself to sleep, her head falling heavily on his shoulder.

“You’re a good dad,” Suna says, smiling at him from the door. “She’s lucky to have you and Reyhan.”

He gives a small smile, brushing Zeynep’s hair out her face. He probably should have braided it for her, the way Reyhan does.

“She makes it easy.”

He tucks Zeynep into bed and presses a kiss to her forehead before leaving the sleeping girl, sending up a silent prayer that he’ll have good news for her when she wakes the next morning.

A miracle happens as he gets an almost immediate answer to his prayer.

“Hello?” he says into his ringing cellphone, the whispered voice on the other end sounding like an angel. His angel.

“Emir?”

He’s almost too shocked to speak when he hears her voice.

“Reyhan?”


	29. Chapter 29

“Rehyan? Is that you?”

In shock, he practically runs to the living room where the police and Kemal have set up a command center of sorts. It was the largest most central space in the house where all the people and equipment could fit without any trouble.

“Reyhan,” he says to them, pointing to the phone. They get the message and start scurrying around to set up phone tracing.

“Emir, Cemre has me,” she tells him. “But I don’t know where we are. We’re just in a house somewhere.”

She sounds scared, but trying to hold it together. Emir is both proud of her and heartbroken that she has to go through this.

“How did she get you there? How long did it take?”

“I’m not sure. I was in and out of consciousness from what they gave me in the hospital. We could have driven a few minutes or a few hours. I have no idea. The house is somewhere remote and quiet, though. I don’t hear any of the city sounds. Just sounds of nature.”

“That’s a good thing to note, Sweetheart.”

He looks up at the police and they nod to let him know they heard and are processing the information. But really, she could be anywhere. A person could drive in any direction out of the city and reach an area like what she’s talking about. And what if Cemre used a boat? The possibilities are even greater.

“How are you? Did she hurt you?”

Emir gets worried when Reyhan just sighs.

“I’m fine,” she says after a hesitation. And Emir knows she’s anything but.

“I’m going to find you,” he promises. “I swear she’s not going to get away with this. And she won’t be able to hurt you anymore.”

He hears her gasp on the other end and then start whispering.

“She’s coming! I have to go.”

“Reyhan!” he calls to her. But the line goes dead. “Reyhan!”

“Emir,” Kemal says, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Relax. The police were able to trace the phone call. We know where she is.”

“Well, we know generally where she is, to within a 2 mile radius,” the phone guy says. “But pulling up a map, we can see that there are just a few houses in that area range. We’ve already sent local police to keep an eye on the potential places. We’ll head up there now. And within a few hours, we should have your wife. We’ll bring her back to you.”

“Bring her? No,” Emir corrects him. “I’m coming with you.”

They put up a protest, but he insists. He just promised Reyhan he would save her. He intends on keeping that promise.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It takes them about 3 hours to get to where they believe Reyhan is being held. And Emir realizes Reyhan was right … it is out in the middle of nowhere. She must be terrified. He knows that his wife loves nature and being away from the city. But he also knows the night howls of the wild animals frighten her.

“We’re here, Sevgilim,” he whispers. “But where are you?”

“You stay here, Emir Bey,” the lead detective orders. “We allowed you to come this far, but you will just end up putting your wife in more danger if you don’t let us do our jobs.”

Deep down, Emir knows he’s right. He really will just be in the way. But his heart is screaming out for Reyhan and it’s harder silencing it. Nevertheless, he agrees to stay behind and lets them go to work. All he can do is pray they can find Reyhan and keep her safe.

Time passes. It could be minutes. It could be hours. Emir can’t tell. Something inside of him is stirring and he can no longer keep still. He gets out of the car and begins to wander around, opening up his sense to his surroundings. He can hear the sounds of the many officers searching the area. He can hear the sounds of chirping birds. The sound of the rushing river they crossed. But something isn’t sitting well with him. He just can’t figure out what it is.

He lets out a frustrated sigh and turns to go back to the car. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a flash of something in the distance. His heart speeds up when he realizes what he’s seeing.

“Reyhan?”

Is that really her? He tries to get a closer look, but he’s too far away.

“Reyhan,” he says louder, calling out to her.

And he gets a reaction. He’s already running towards them by the time he realizes that what he’s seeing is a struggle between 2 figures in the distance. And that one of those figures is Reyhan. Cemre is dragging her along on a race through the woods. And Reyhan is powerless to stop her.

“Cemre, stop!” he yells again, picking up speed as he follows them. They’re headed towards the river. And suddenly everything in him tells Emir to get to them before it’s too late. He runs as fast as he can, praying the whole time that he makes it before something tragic happens.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Move faster,” Cemre demands, shoving at Reyhan from behind.

Reyhan tries her hardest, but the combination of her pregnancy, her hospital stay, and Cemre previously hitting her on the head makes it hard for her to move as quickly as the woman wants. She also wants to slow Cemre down as much as possible to allow for help to arrive.

_Emir_ , she wants to call out. But would he even hear her? He was so far away that she barely recognized him. Too far away. She really needs to figure out a way to slow Cemre so that he can catch up. Seeing Emir was a happy surprise for Reyhan. Somehow Cemre had known the police were searching in the area and managed to slip them both out of the house before the police arrived. But she didn’t know Emir was there as well. That miscalculation almost had them running directly towards Emir. Reyhan’s nightmare would have been over. But now they’re quickly moving in the opposite direction and Reyhan fears they will lose him unless she does something.

“Cemre,” Reyhan pants, adding some breathlessness to her tone. But not much of it is acting. She’s truly tired from the sudden dash from the cabin. “Please. I need to stop.”

She grabs onto her belly and bends at the waist, her face screwed with pain to add credibility to her act. She leans against a nearby tree, fanning her face and looking very much as if she’s about to pass out.

Cemre squints her eyes suspiciously, looking her up and down to assess for herself Reyhan’s condition. A mix between anger and frustration replaces the suspicion and the sudden look Cemre gives her sends a chill down Reyhan’s spine. As does the gun Cemre points at her.

“I said move,” Cemre warns. “Or you can die right here. Your choice.”

Real fear makes Reyhan compliant. She has to keep herself alive so that she can keep her babies alive. And in order to do that, she has to do what Cemre says. Nodding, she leaves her resting place and starts moving again.

She’s not sure how long they walk, but the sound of a rushing river soon makes it to her ears. She isn’t paying much attention, so Cemre’s sudden stop surprises her. She looks up and is filled with joy by the sight that greets her.

“Emir,” she says, instinctively running towards him. Or, she tries to. Cemre - and her gun - stops her.

“Calm down, Cemre,” Emir says, holding his hands up in a placating motion. “Why don’t you let Reyhan go and then the two of us can talk about what you really want.”

He takes a step towards them, but stops when Cemre also takes a step, hers moving her and Reyhan dangerously close to the river. One wrong move and Reyhan could end up falling in. The pitiful excuse for a bridge is old and rotting and looks like it will fall apart with the next strong breeze.

“I would stay right there if I were you,” Cemre warns him. “The last time I didn’t know Reyhan couldn’t swim when I pushed her into the pool. I wasn’t trying to kill her, but I almost got lucky. If only you had waited another minute. Just one more minute before you showed up to rescue her and Reyhan wouldn’t be with us right now.”

Emir is disturbed by the way Cemre is casually talking about her plans to kill Reyhan. She’s entirely lost her grip on reality. He doesn’t think there will be any way of reasoning with her.

“What do you want from me?” he asks her. “What do you see happening here? You can’t expect that I’ll leave Reyhan and come willingly with you. Not after what you’ve done.”

“All I’ve done, I’ve done to be with you,” Cemre screams. “Reyhan is trash! How could you pick her? Why couldn’t you have loved me?”

“That’s not how it all works,” Emir says in a gentler tone, trying to calm the situation. “Reyhan and I were meant to be. She is my everything. And if you take her away from me, the Emir that would be left wouldn’t be worth having.”

“Now you get it,” Cemre cries. “That’s how I love you, Emir. I’ve been waiting all our lives for you to love me. I can’t stand by any longer and watch you with her. She doesn’t deserve you.”

“You’re right,” he agrees. “She deserves better than me. She deserves better than this life I’ve given her. One where my mother and my best friend have been torturing her for months. One where she’s easily the best person I know, yet has to deal with people like us. She deserves a life where someone can bring as much joy and happiness as she’s brought to me. If I knew it would make her happy, make her life better, I’d set her free. Because I love her and her happiness is my happiness. And that’s where you’re wrong Cemre.You don’t love me. You want me. But you don’t want me to be happy.”

“Emir, don’t say that,” Cemre continues to cry. “I can make you happy. You’ll see. I’ll prove it to you.”

Emir sighs in frustration. Nothing he says is penetrating her crazed mind. But his luck turns around in that instant when he sees a shape in the distance over Cemre’s shoulder. He recognizes one of the police officers as he comes into view. The officer quickly notes the situation and quietly calls in their location on his radio. All Emir has to do is get Reyhan away from Cemre and let the police handle the crazy woman.

“Okay,” he says, completely changing his tone. “I can see now that this marriage is no longer possible. I can see that you’re never going to let me go. So I may as well give you what you want. Maybe you’re right. Maybe you will be able to make me happy. I’ll let you try but with one condition: let me have just one minute with my wife to say good-bye.”

Reyhan gasps as tears start to fill her eyes. He sends a pleading look to her to understand.

_Please_ , he silently begs. _Trust me_.

She gives him a slight nod and appears to understand his silent message.

“Please, Cemre,” he begs again, not taking his eyes off of Reyhan.

“Fine,” Cemre agrees. “But just one minute. Then she goes away forever. And you’re mine.”

Emir gives her what he hopes is a grateful smile and moves towards the pair. Cemre releases her hold on Reyhan, but keeps the gun trained on her. Once Emir has Reyhan in his arms, he spins them slightly so that she’s out of Cemre’s line of fire.

“Are you okay?” he whispers to her, holding her close to his body. “This will all be over in a little while.”

He prays his words are true. In the few minutes he’s been distracting Cemre, the cops have managed to surround them on all sides. Looking into the trees all around them, Emir can see that they have gotten themselves set up and are ready to move.

“Be ready to follow my lead,” he whispers again, making sure Cemre can’t hear him.

The officer in his line of sight gives him a silent countdown, and as soon as he gets to one, Emir grabs Reyhan’s hand and they take off running towards the trees. He doesn’t look back until they are hidden behind the safety of a row of trees. He watches with relief, and some sadness, as the police surround Cemre, forcing her to surrender.

“It’s over,” he says, pulling Reyhan into his arms. “It’s finally over.”

They hug and sway for a few moments before the sudden and unexpected sounds of shouts reach them. The officers who were trying to arrest Cemre are now looking over the side of the bridge. And Cemre is nowhere to be found.

“What’s happening?” Reyhan asks, the terror in her voice evident. She wraps her arms tighter around him. “Where’s Cemre?”

He wishes he knew.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hours later, Emir and Reyhan are finally back home. The police take their statements in the car on the long ride back to the city. Once they arrive, their first stop is the hospital, where the doctors examine them and release them both to rest at home with a private nurse to look out for them. Narin promises to look in on them both daily as well.

While at the hospital, they also look in on Zafer. His surgery was a success and he was even awake for a few minutes for them to see that he’s really okay. He’ll need to stay in the hospital for another week, but he’ll be fine.

As soon as they get to the house, Suna shuffles them to the room and makes them get cleaned up and get to bed. With a nurse like her, they won’t have a choice but to obey. Not that Emir minds much. A week in bed with his wife, and because the doctor ordered it, seems like heaven to him.

“I know this is going to sound strange, but it’s true,” Suna says to them as they both get settled in their bed. “Even what we know Cemre has done, I still can’t believe she did this to you, Reyhan. I can’t believe she kidnapped you, expecting to force my brother to leave you and marry her.”

“I can’t believe she’s really gone,” Reyhan adds, her voice haunted.

Emir puts an arm around her and then lifts her hand for a kiss. He’s sad, but he’s also relieved to not have to look over his shoulder anymore. He’s relieved Cemre will no longer be a threat to his family.

“Cemre is usually a strong swimmer,” Emir says. “I don’t think she was trying to kill herself by jumping. I just think she was trying to get away from the police. But she hit her head as the river dragged her body. By the time the police found her, it was too late.”

But not everyone will feel the same relief he’s feeling. They were still at the hospital when the police brought in Cemre’s body and Süheyla hanim was broken. They saw how devastated the woman was hearing the news that her daughter had died. No matter what, Cemre was her child.

Emir wants to remember Cemre as the girl he grew up with and loved like a sister. Like a best friend. And maybe one day that peace will come. But for how, she’s just the person who nearly took Reyhan away from him. On too many occasions to count. Possibly even too many occasions to forgive.

“I’m going to give you two some privacy,” Suna says, giving them a warning glare. “But behave. You know what I mean.”

She gives them a little wink before rushing out the room, closing the door behind her.

“What does she mean, ‘ _you know what I mean_.’ How does _she_ know what she means?” Emir scowls at the door.

“You have to face it. Your baby sister isn’t a baby anymore,” Reyhan giggles, patting her belly. “She knows very well how these two got inside of me.”

Reyhan laughs when the frown on Emir’s face grows even deeper. He looks so cute that she wants to kiss him. So she does. She kisses him and kisses him and kisses him, a new found freedom in her heart to show him how she feels.

“I love you,” he says gently, his frown now replaced by a soft smile.

“I love you,” she replies easily, the last few days showing her that moments like this can no longer be delayed or wasted. “More than I ever thought possible.”

Around them, the house settles into a peaceful silence, as if it too were finally breathing sigh of relief. One day … one day soon … the house will be filled with life and noise and love again, no longer under the heavy weight of Cavidan’s hate. Reyhan will make sure that her children will enter a house full of people who love and want them. This house will be a safe haven and filled with good memories. Memories like the first time she laid eyes on the wonderful man who would become the love of her.

“I knew the first moment I saw you that I would love you,” she admits quietly. “I looked up when you walked into the kitchen and you took my breath away.”

“I thought you were the new maid,” he says, blushing with embarrassment. “But I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you. My heart actually skipped a beat. It knew you were meant to be with me. It just took the rest of me a bit longer to catch up.”

He leans over and kisses her on the nose.

“How much longer?” she asks curiously.

“Not as long as you’d think,” he laughs. “What about you?”

“I asked you first!”

“Okay, okay. Tell me, and I’ll tell you.”

She eyes him suspiciously, but decides to trust him.

“I knew I was in love with you when you were shot after Vural kidnapped me. There was a scary moment or two at the hospital. I thought I was going to lose you,” she says, her voice breaking a bit. “I felt like I would have died if you had died. That’s when I knew.”

“Erzurum,” he tells her. “When you helped deliver that baby. When I saw him in your arms, I finally realized what my heart had been telling me since the moment I saw you. I knew then I loved you and that one day I was going to see you holding our own son.”

She smiles a sad smile, a lone tear running down her cheek.

“So much time wasted,” she whispers. “We pushed each other away for so long and missed out on all the love.”

He pulls her into his arms and kisses the top of her head, gently stroking his hand up and down her arm.

“I’ll never forgive my mother for stealing that time from us. I’ll never forgive her for the way she hurt you.”

“The way she hurt us,” Reyhan adds before sitting up to look at him. “But we made it through all those tests. We survived. Our love survived and we’re still here. We have each other and that’s all that matters now.”

She gives him a gentle smile and cups his face in her hands, pulling him in for a sweet kiss. They fall asleep in each other’s arms, both determined that nothing or no one will ever make them doubt their love again. Cavidan tried and failed. Cemre tried and failed. The two had Reyhan and Emir tangled up in a web of lies and deceit that nearly consumed them. But now they’re wrapped in a web of love. And nothing can penetrate what they’ve built. As long as there’s love, nothing can ever break them again.


	30. Chapter 30

_Epilogue_

Cavidan unpacks her meager belongings and settles into her new bunk. This is the fourth prison she’s been in over the past two years. In the first three, things got progressively worse between her and her fellow inmates until she was labeled ‘problematic’ and ordered to therapy. Somewhere along the course of that therapy, along with medication, she realized that blaming Reyhan for her fears and problems became an obsession. It made her miss out on the life and family she worked so hard to build. Her hatred was a disease, eating away at her heart until there was none left to give. But things are better now. She won’t go so far as to say she’s ready to welcome Reyhan with open arms, but the blinding rage filled hatred is gone and she can think of the girl without wanting to kill her. Baby steps.

Because of the progress she’s made in therapy, she’s been moved to a lower security prison closer to home. Now, distance won’t be what’s stopping Emir and Suna from coming to visit her. If that was what was stopping them in the first place. She fears she may have permanently burned those bridges. All she can do now is ask for forgiveness and hope they have it in their hearts to give it. She’s accepted the possibility that it may be too late for her. That the pain of their loss may be a pain she has to live with for the rest of her life. Along with the realization that she inflicted that kind of pain on Reyhan every single day she’s known her.

“Get us some tea, New Girl.”

No matter how much older she is than most of these women, she’s always considered the “new girl” whenever she arrives. She’s learned to swiftly obey and pick her battles. And a battle over serving tea isn’t worth the trouble it could bring her. And this time, her tea is actually met with a chorus of _sağ ol_ and _teşekkürler_ from the recipients. Maybe this place won’t be so bad after all.

“Look at her. She’s flawless. I can see now why they call her the Princess of Istanbul.”

A glance at the magazine the group of women are looking at almost makes Cavidan drop the rest of the tea. The page is open to none other than Reyhan, her image smiling and waving to a seemingly adoring crowd.

  
“What is this?” Cavidan asks, forgetting her place and grabbing that magazine. She flips to the front of the article and almost loses her breath at the sight of Emir. Her tearful utterance of “ _oğlum_ ” is the only thing that stops her from getting a beating.

“That’s your son?”

Cavidan just nods as she flips through the rest of the article. She’ll read it later, but for now she just looks at the pictures. The title of the article is _Tarhun: The New Royal Family of Istanbul_ and she couldn’t be more shocked if she tried. The main picture is a beautiful shot of everyone, all wearing white. Reyhan and Emir are each holding a wrapped bundle in their arms. Suna and Zeynep are in front of them, hugging like sisters. Kemal stands next to Emir, one arm around his nephew, the other around his wife. Little Masal stands in front of Narin, kissing her extended belly. But the real surprise comes when she sees Hikmet, whole and healthy, on the other side of Reyhan.

“You have a beautiful family, Cavidan abla,” one of the younger inmates says. “And a wonderful one too. The foundation they’ve started has helped so many people.”

Again Cavidan just nods, unable to say anything. Something foreign lodges in her throat, blocking her words. It’s regret.

“She _had_ a beautiful family,” another inmate mutters. “Haven’t you heard what she did to them?”

Cavidan tunes them out. She knows the story all too well. She lived the story. And looking back, sometimes it’s hard to believe all that’s happened. Looking at the article now, she finds it even harder to believe this is the same family she almost destroyed. And again she wonders if it’s too late to get their forgiveness.

“I have to try,” she decides, and pulls out some paper to write a letter.

It’s nearly a month later before she gets a reply. But it’s not from who she expects.

“Cavidan hanim, you have a visitor,” the guard tells her, surprising her greatly. No one except her lawyer has visited her this entire time she’s been in prison. Hope fills her heart that her letter was met with love and understanding.

She’s led to the family visiting room with the other inmates, unable to keep the smile from her face. Her smile falls when she walks into the room to see her visitor.

“Reyhan.”

“Cavidan hanim.”

Both women remain silent for long minutes, not knowing what to say. Reyhan finally fills the void with an awkward hug and polite small talk.

“You look well,” she says with a smile. “It was a happy surprise to receive your letter. How are you?”

“ _You_ got my letter?” Cavidan asks, her disappointment obvious. “What about Emir? Suna?”

The smile falls from Reyhan’s face.

“They need time. But, Emir knows I’m here,” Reyhan adds hopefully. “He didn’t stop me from coming.”

Reyhan sets a folder down in front of Cavidan.

“He also knows I brought these.”

Cavidan opens the folder, not expecting the photos of the most beautiful babies she’s ever seen fall out into her hands.

“That was their first birthday party,” Reyhan explains, a light filling her eyes when she talks about her children. “Emir is holding Melike. Suna has Meryem.”

“Twins,” Cavidan whispers, tracing their faces with her finger. “Twin girls.”

“We’re hoping this next one will be a boy.”

“You’re pregnant again.”

Reyhan just smiles and rubs her belly.

So much she’s missed, Cavidan realizes as she continues to look at the pictures. So much she will be missing. Maybe one day she won’t blame Reyhan anymore. Today isn’t that day because much of the anger and resentment she felt before is bubbling to the surface now. But maybe one day.

“Can I keep these?” Cavidan hears herself ask, unable to part with the images of her children and grandchildren. At Reyhan’s nod, she tucks them into her pocket and then stands. She struggles with what she’s about to say.

“You’ve done well with my family. I thought you would be the cause of our ruin. But you have not caused us shame. Yet.”

Reyhan just laughs and shakes her head, standing to her feet.

“It was nice seeing you too, Cavidan hanim.”

And then she’s gone. And Cavidan is left all alone.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emir watches Reyhan walk out of the prison towards him. He’s finally able to breathe again.

“I’m fine,” Reyhan says with a smile, taking his hand when she gets closer. “Your mom didn’t eat me.”

“I wouldn’t put it past her,” he grumbles, holding the car door open for her. He wants to get away from this place as soon as he can.

They get far enough away and he finally feels the weight fall off of him. He pulls the car next to a pretty field of flowers and gets out, needing the fresh air.

“You want to talk about it?” Reyhan asks him, knowing his mind is in turmoil. “She asked about you, of course. She was disappointed to see me instead of you. I told her you and Suna weren’t ready yet.”

He just nods.

Reyhan comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist.

“You know I love you, right?”

He smiles, taking one of her hands and lifting it up to his lips for a kiss.

“And I love you. Forever and always.”

 _We survived. Our love survived and we’re still here,_ Reyhan had told him once. _We have each other and that’s all that matters now._

For Emir, truer words have never been spoken. All that they’ve accomplished and built over the last few years would mean nothing without her by his side. As long as he has her, the rest of the problems can wait.

“Let’s go home,” he says, wrapping his arm around her and leading her back to the car.

Home. The place where they first found each other, first found love. The place where that love has flourished into miracles and life. The place where his father is whole. Where his sister is happy. Where his daughters bloom. And where his soon to be son will one day bring his own bride and start the cycle all over again.

There’s no place else he’d rather be.

_The End._

*** THANK YOU!!! Thanks for taking this journey to me. I appreciate each and every reader, every vote, every comment, every like, every thumbs up .... all of it! You all really inspired me to do my best and write a story for Reyhan and Emir that we deserved to see. Hope to see you all soon. I have more stories in my head for these two, so stay tuned ***


End file.
